THE ADVENTURES IN RIO
by Nebula Descendant Of Chaos
Summary: Re-telling the movie Rio and adding what have happened to jewel in the end of the movie. in this story, both blu and jewel will have two siblings same gender as they are in the story. it will have more twist, more love, more comedy and more actions. my first story. read to see what happens and pls r&r this story
1. ch 1: The encounter

Captain blu. Captain of the skies

Chapter one: The Encounter

In the city known as "Rio", a female spix macaw lives with family and two sisters in the jungle. Her name is jewel and her family`s names are John(her father), Catherine(her mother), and last but not the least, her sisters; Mary Jane: she`s the same light blue colored feathers, just like the bright sunny blue sky, and the last of the sisters is Sapphire; she has quite dark blue feathers, she would perfectly blend in at the ocean, if she flew to close to it.

One day, jewel asked her parents if they could bathe in the stream, just a few trees away, "Mom can we bathe in the stream today by ourselves?" she said humble and politely to her mother, she nodded but didn`t opened her beak to say a word. The three sisters quickly unfolded their wings and darted out of their hollow and quickly headed to the stream. In a distance of 1kilometer, three male teen spix flying towards the same stream to take a rest. The eldest brother named Blu was the leader of group and was also flying in the middle of the formation(they fly in a triangular formation),the middle brother named France, was flying in the right side and the youngest brother named Azule was flying in the left side of the formation. Meanwhile in the other side of the jungle, the three teen age girls reached the stream and was already taking a bath, what they didn`t know was that there were four pairs of eyes watching them. The four unknown macaws rapidly darted out of the bushes and frightened the girls, the macaws were rather on their 20s or 30s. The leader stepped forward a few meters away from them, he spoke in odd orderly manner with a deep voice`` Hi there, would you three fine ladies agree to have some fun with us?' 'he said in a terrifying voice. The eldest sister said in a pretty scared voice ``No, so get out of here before we tell you to our parents! They started backing up, while the unknown macaws started moving forward, they started to shriek for help.

A few meters away from the scene, the boys heard screaming and headed towards the noise. When they reached the place, they quickly looked for cover in case of anyone spotting them, they watched carefully at the scene before they go and solve the problem. ``What are we going to do?'' azule whispered to his brothers while looking at the four stranger macaws that was about to harm the girls. ``Yo blu, we need to help them now!'' whispered france in a somewhat angry tone while keeping his voice down so they don't hear them. ``I got an idea!'' said blu sounding smart and confident towards his brothers. After discussing their plan real quick, ``agreed? He asked `` agreed!'' both azule and france said in a happy tone, they all flew in the scenery and landed in the center of the both opposing sides. The leader stepped forward which was quickly recognized by blu as a scarlet macaw while the other three was hyacinth macaws, spoke`` beat it pipsqueaks!'' which angered france and slightly offended azule but no effect on blu because he was busy comprehending a plan to save the victims which were the three girls behind them.`` You talking to me, gramps!'' shouted france at the other macaw fully angered by how he was just called by this unknown bird. `` Yeah, I'm talking to all three of you, minding our business " in which gradually caught blu`s attention,`` Why don't you just leave them alone and do something better instead of taking pleasure from women, to yourselves" said blu rather serious than angry from the comments they had just received from this tugs. ``Why? Scared of us kicking your blue butts!'' said one of the henchmen of the scarlet macaw before laughing.' No…..we`re not in the fighting mood today!'' blurted out azule in a very, very irritated tone and was ready to attack their enemies. ``Enough talk lets brawl'' said a dead serious blu.

10 minutes later after the skilled fighting and intense injuries….

``We told you to go, but you insist to fight us now look at your friends, lying down on the ground helplessly. What are you going to tell their families, friend and relatives. So, I will be very kind to you and give you two choices: A) fight to your last breathe or B) turn back and live a new life. So which will be it, A or B? You have ten second to comply.10….9….8….7…..6…..5….4…3…2….'', but blu never got finish his counting. ``Ok…. I`ll leave, just please don't hurt me! The scarlet macaw pleaded before turning back. `` I'll be back if that's the last thing I do'' he swore before flying away. ``Yeah. I`ll be waiting for ya!" backed answered france

The trio brothers turned to the trio girls and held out their right wings and said ``Are you all alright? Are you hurt or anything? Asked blu to them. Jewel took his wing and stood up. ``Thank you for saving us and by the way, why did you three helped us and why do you look like us? She asked him, in which, he just smiled and said, ``We helped you because I can`t stand people being harmed like you who I'm talking about and we look the same because we are both same species, the spix macaw species an they say we are very rare, but I highly doubt that because I have cousins just like us in the Philippines, here in Rio, Brazil and other parts of the world. Wait….where are our manners, I'm Tyler blu Gunderson or just call me blu for short, what's your name by the way. ' he said to her holding his wing for her to shake it. She realizes what he was doing and wing shakes ``oh, I'm jewel and thank you again for saving us!'' she answered politely. ``oh, and these are my brothers; france in my right. ''Hello'' said france in a confident voice. ``and these here in my left is azule the youngest.'' Finishing his sentence. ``hey…we`re all laid at the same time!'' defending himself ``yeah, but I was hatched first and you last.'' blu answering back at azule. ``fine!'' said azule in defeat.

``ahh, blu I think we`re forgetting something aren't we?'' said france, blu looked at him confused and said ``what do you mean, we`re forgetting something?'' then it suddenly hit him in the head what they were forgetting. ``oh shoot, our equipment, stay here I'll go get them.'' They all nodded and stayed where they we`re standing.

Blu returned with their stuff and offered the trio girls an escort to their hollow, because they suspect the surroundings. After flying for 2 minutes and carrying their quite heavy equipment, they reached their destination and landed in front of the hollow. The trio of girls rushed to their parents and hugged them tightly while blu, france and azule pulled out a minimized version of hunting rifles just for birds if they ever needed it.`` Mom, Dad you`ll never guess what happened to us today!'' said Mary Jane in a happy tone. ``Ok, sweetheart, but who are those three boys outside our hollow and what are they holding?'' said their mom quizzically. ``Beats me? But that's what we`re about to talk at.'' Said sapphire excitedly. Blu and his brothers were led inside of the hollow and were asked to sit down, so they followed and sat down.

Jewel started to say what had almost and had happened to them, their parents listen in disbelief of what had almost happened to their daughters, soon after the story has ended, their parents stood up and looked at the trio of brothers who was smiling at them, their father walked towards them and hugged each of them tightly ``please loose some of your grasp on us, you might kill us from your strong hug.''

Said blu, who looked more purple than blue. ``I'm sorry about that son, but thank you all three of you for saving our daughters, if it wasn't for the three of you boys, my girls would have been in worst conditions that would kill me. By the way, how old are you trio`s?'' said the female macaws father. 'We're all 13 years old, sir'' said azule humbly and politely. ``Ok, so what's your names?'' asked Catherine; their mother. ``Oh yes, sorry, my name is blu, the leader of our group and the heart and brain of this family, then comes france; aggressive and one of the most resourceful member, and then the last but not the least azule; friendly and humble, also a polite member.'' Said blu proudly. ``Why are you three here anyway?'' asked Catherine, ``Where here for our vacation and to be far from blood thirsty hawks, mafias, traffickers, rapist and murderers, like criminal birds and the birds that almost hurt and harmed your daughters.'' Said france in flat voice.

``How can we ever repay you all with, anything we`ll do.'' Pleaded john to the trio of boys. ``Well…if its not offensive to you….. giving suspension to the family of blue macaws. ``Yes anything, anything you three want." Said Catherine wanting to know what the boys want. ``Well…."but was quickly stopped by blu by pointing his wing tip to his beak to silence him, then he spoke. ``Can we stay here until our vacation ends?" asked blu finishing his brother`s sentence. ``Well sure, that's all right?'' asked john being a little suspicious about the trio boys. ``Yes…that's all kind sir.'' Said azule in a polite manner. ``Well if that's all you three boys want, then you have a deal." Said john shaking their talons, one by one and also relief that their daughters are out of the deal.

The trio brothers took their place near the entrance and exit of the hollow keeping guard of the family that permitted them stayed for a month before they go home to Minnesota in US.

The next morning, blu woke up to see everyone was still asleep, `**_`maybe I can get them some breakfast while I'm still waiting for them to wake up, yeah…that's a good idea, that way I can show our appreciation for letting us stay_**." He thought and stood up; stretched his limbs and was about to fly when some-one spoke, he turned around to see jewel awake. ``Your wake." Said blu in quiet, but happy manner. ``Yeah, instinct told me its time to get out of dream world and welcome the new day." She said in sleepy voice before yawning one more time to fully wake herself. ``What are you doing this early morning?'' she asked blu little bit confused why his up so early in the morning. ``Uh…me, just planning what to get every one for breakfast. Wanna come with me and get breakfast, plus; you can give me a tour in here while we`re gone." Said blu ``Sure what time do we go?" said jewel not knowing when`s they`re departure. `` Right now" said blu in while facing the entrance of the hollow. ``Ok, how will they know we went to get food, and not do anything stupid?"asked jewel little bit worried. ``I'll leave my brothers a message. They`ll read it to your parents. So they wont worry you and I being gone." Said blu reassuring jewel everything will be alright. ``Ok, lets go" said jewel fully assured nothing could go wrong.

An hour later, john woke up and saw no sign of jewel and blu anywhere. He suspected the worst and quickly rushed to the other two boys near the exit and entrance and forcefully shook them both rudely. They both prepared for anything that can happen. ``Why did you wake us up?" asked azule to john. ``Where`s your brother?" yelled john to both of them waking the whole family. ``john, why are you yelling so early? Asked a pretty sleepy Catherine. ``Because our daughter is missing and one of their brother is missing as well! Shouted an angry john to his mate. They quickly stood up and looked for jewel while the two boys just looked at the note their brother left.

**_Dear guys:_**

**_Tell them me and jewel went to get breakfast and have a tour around for a while. We might be gone for a while, so do tell them this._**

**_From your brother, Tyler Blu Gunderson_**

``Excuse me…Me and my brother here think we know where they are, sir." Said azule quite not sure what they`ll do. ``Where are they?" said john in high voice. The female siblings looked at their father, scared because they have never seen him very aggressive toward anyone. ``They went to get some breakfast for everyone and he also asked your daughter, jewel, to give him a tour around." Said france calmly. John quickly calmed down and apologized to the boys for shouting at them for the wrong reason. ``Hey, its ok, we all didn't know." Said azule in a happy tone like nothing even happened.

``Man…what are going to do while they`re out." Asked france to his brother azule in a bored tone. Azule knew that his brother was right, there was nothing to do here and he has to think fast so they both don't die in boredom. He thought out something, ``You thinking what I'm thinkin." Said azule in a spirited tone. France quickly got what his brother was talking about and saw azule pulled out a guitar for bird size and hastily joined in by pulling his own guitar out. They called all the birds that's was out of the hollow, stranger or not, but mostly strangers that knows them. `` Yo Everyone"….france shouted but no-one even heard them at first so he shouted again the last time. ``everyone!" this time, he got all the birds of all kind`s attention, they all looked at who shouted and gasp at who are they looking at. It was the famous and legendary captains, but one thing wasn't right; one of them was missing, it was captain blu. ``Captain, where is the other member. Where`s captain blu?" one of the shouted, it sounded more feminine, the two teenage captains looked at the source of the question, it was a teen age female military macaw. She had light green feathers in her stomach and dark green at the top. The two boys thought she was a beautiful girl, but didn't have any feeling toward her. ``Well…his out there missing all the fun that everyone will experience and have today! Blurted out by france. Everyone cheered and readied themselves. The two boys started strumming their guitars in a rock tune and everyone started partying.

The blue macaw(also known as the spix macaw) was stunned, they didn't know that the boys was very famous and legendary to other birds for their heroic actions, and of saving the weak from the black hearted birds that take pleasure, kill and harm them for no reason for the heck of it, and the last but not the least, put fear in their hearts and minds. They slowly grew a huge smiles on their beaks and joined in the fun.

**_Yo, I be up in party looking for a hottie to bone_**  
**_I got a drink in my hand and they just called buffalo_**  
**_Poppin' bottles in the house with models in the V.I.P._**  
**_All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see_**

**_Let's go_**  
**_People always say that my music's loud_**  
**_Sorry for party rocking_**  
**_Neighbors complain saying turn it down!_**  
**_Sorry for party rocking_**  
**_Haters don't like we got the spotlight_**  
**_Sorry for party rocking_**  
**_When they talk shit, we just be like_**  
**_Sorry for party rocking_**

Meanwhile, there were two other party birds flying towards the direction of the party. ``Hey look!"said the canary to his cardinal best friend. ``Aren`t we so lucky to find this party, but it started without us!" said the red head and chest, chubby party hard cardinal in an almost shocked but happy tone. ``Yeah, we better find the starters of the party and ask them if he can let us party and sing some songs in here." Said the yellow canary. They started flying until they saw two male macaw with guitars partying hard, they landed in front of the party birds. ``Hey, we know you….your the captains right?...Can we join your awesome party?" asked by the canary. ``Yeah….knock ya selves out!" said azule in an american accent. ``Thanks…oh yeah….can we sing some songs too?"asked the cardinal. ``Yeah, take it to the next level bro!" said france while rocking hard with his guitar playing.

**_Baby, baby, baby, I'm awfully crazy_**  
**_Off ciroc, off patron, shit whatever's tasty!_**  
**_We don't got no manners hanging off the rafters_**  
**_Let's go drink for drink a hundred bucks she won't out last us._**  
**_Check my style take a good look I'm fresh bitch_**  
**_In my whip with music so loud I'm deaf bitch_**  
**_Getting brain at a red light with people watching_**  
**_Sorry for party rocking_**  
**_If you show up already tore up this is what you say_**  
**_Sorry for party rocking_**  
**_And if you blacked out with your sack out this is what you say_**  
**_Sorry for party rocking_**  
**_And if you throw up in ya hoes cup this is what you say_**  
**_Sorry for party rocking_**  
**_And if she has a hissy fit cause your whiskey dick this is what you say_**  
**_Sorry for party rocking_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_I don't give a fuck when I'm in the club, sippin bub, really drunk, and I see a fat booty_**  
**_Gotta have it I'm a grab it, it's a habit automatic like uzi, who's he with the sick flow_**

**_Make a chick go crazy and flash them ta-ta's it's redfoo the dude a true party rockaaaah_**

**_I'm true to the game too, it's called beer pong and I can't lose I got a bunch of bad bitches in the back_**  
**_With ciroc on tap and a little bit of grey goose oooo, Oh yeah we killin shit with our money_**  
**_We diligent so here's a sorry in advance, no hard feelings bitch_**  
**_Sorry for party rocking_**

**_People always say that my music's loud_**  
**_Sorry for party rocking_**  
**_Neighbors complain saying turn it down!_**  
**_Sorry for party rocking_**  
**_Haters don't like we got the spotlight_**  
**_Sorry for party rocking_**  
**_When they talk shit, we just be like_**  
**_Sorry for party rocking_**

As the song ended, everyone cheered and stopped after they saw captain blu with some food and a girl same color as he is. They landed in the branch where the two hard party rocking bird, his brothers and the family they are staying in. He looked at the every bird with a confused look and said ``whaz happenin, why you guys stopped, lets keep partying….woooooo!" he shouted in party boy maner. Jewel was impressed with blu and how he treats others as family and friend.

The party ended with an explosion of cheers and laughter. The bird left and the blue macaw family and their guest went back to the hollow to rest. They spoke of what had happen in the earlier and it was the middle of the day. ``Now that's poppin!" exclaimed blu and the whole group of birds agreed, until john spoke`` Yeah, I didn't know that you boys where that famous and legendary to those birds, I'm very honored to have you as guest in our hollow. By the way…..Is that why you boys needed vacation and all those things you boys said yesterday, I now understand that you boys needed a break, but if you're here, then whose in your place?" said Catherine. ``That's no problem….."said blu ``We control a force of the most skilled birds in all over the world. If we`re not there to send them in missions, they have their commanders, officers and generals to guide them." Said blu very proudly while his brothers nodded in agreement to what their brother had said. ``wow, that's amazing!" said Mary Jane with glee on her expression. ``Well…My daughters are about the right age for finding mates an are mature enough too" said john who receive an angry look from his daughters and an elbow blow from his wife. ``owww, what was that for?" asked john to Catherine who gave a `_you know what was that for_' look. The girls blushed from what their father had just said, they put their wing on their faces to cover their faces.

``Please, we don't use our fame to get women, or anything we want, we work hard, and earn it, for good. Sir please, don't give your daughters like things that has no value for anyone." Said france in a calm but dead serious tone. ``yes, like what my brother said is, that even if our species is rare in the in the world and would cost so much to humans, but in here…said azule pointing his wing tip to his chest to show what he meant, he continued ``in our heart and soul, we are the most common birds in all over rio and the whole planet. We can dream that in our dreams, we…. All… live…in… joyful… harmony, with all species of any kind of animals." Azule finished, full of dignity for himself and his speech. It touched the blue macaw family`s hearts, the girls and their mother felt a tear run down their cheeks. ``Yes. I completely agree with you, brother, we maybe small in number but we are the most intelligent, magnificent, and stunningly attractive. That's why, the birds we save you girls from adored your eye-catching appearance, and also that's why they wanted you three for themselves and will force you all to give them pleasure they would never forget." Said blu seriously but not angry or any negative emotion, only positive. This time it really touch their hearts and started to tear up, not for sadness, but tears of joy. ``That was really beautiful piece of speech." Said jewel.

France looked outside and saw the sun starting to set so he decided to break the silence. ``Well, hate to break it to you guys and it was good talking like a family, but I think we`ll call it `a day'. Shall we? Said france in a happy point of view. ``Yes, yes, your right we must rest now." Said sapphire before letting a yawn escape. ``But I still have a question that I forgot to ask yesterday." Said M.J.(short for Mary Jane). ``Yes. What's that?" asked france. `` Where are your parents?" finally finishing her sentence. This silence france, he couldn't even open his beak to answer, so blu did for him. ``Their…..their…their in a better place now" said blu in a saddened voice. ``oh. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Said M.J. ``Hey….its ok, you didn't know. Our relatives said my father was just like us: brave, good-lookin, and best of all….honest!" said azule in proud manner. ``Yes…they said…once our mother disappeared, our father looked for her and never returned from his quest." Said france, losing confidence in his voice. ``we`re very, very sorry to hear that." Said M.J. ``that's why we`re here. Someone told us that the bird that took our parents are here, and we thought, if we came here, we could find him. But all we found was more attention and this also made our quest of finding that bird harder. Said france, sounding very disappointed on loosing track of their suspect. ``well, now everyone's done talking, why do we take a rest now. And oh yeah, you boys can sleep next to the girls." Said Catherine. ``what!" Said blu in a low voice but highly shocked about what the elder macaw said. `` you heard me…you can sleep with the girls for tonight, and don't worry, they wont bite…much." She said sarcastically looking at her daughters. The girls were looking at the boys teasingly; like they would try something out of their hands, in which gave blu and azule shivers down their spine, but france was not affected. France move next to M.J and settled down in seconds, his brothers were confused on how he was not nervous about sleeping next to girls. ``what?" france asked confused why his brothers giving him a stunned look. ``how do you that, I mean, how can you sleep next to them." Said azule still stunned. ``why…scared of blushing all night?" said france sarcastically. ``no…I just don't sleep next to girls a lot, not like you!" retorted azule. ``what does he mean? Asked M.J. ``my nieces and nephews sleep next to me and some of my cousins back in the US" said france. ``you mean you have a large family?" asked M.J. ``yes and no'' said france in which confused the others. ``what do you mean `yes and no'? asked jewel. ``well… yes means we had and no means they moved out a few years ago" said blu still standing in front of the hollow. ``oh, ok. Do you three feel sad? About them leaving? Asked sapphire. ``well at the same time, we three feel happy and sad." Said blu. ``I don't get you?" said sapphire. ``we`re happy because no more kids pulling our feathers out and sad because no one to hug and care for. " said blu tearing a bit. ``well…that's enough questioning for tonight girls. The guys are getting emotional, or should I say a certain bird getting all emotional! Said john who received a `don't push your luck' look from blu. John felt a chills send down his spine.

``ok, I'm sorry but we need to get some sleep and restore our energy for tomorrow and don't take it personal kid, I was only joking, nothing personal." Said john. Blu and azule went next to jewel and sapphire. France felt someone cuddled closer to him, he looked to his right and saw M.J closer than before. ``what are you doing? He asked. ``I'm cold!" M.J said shivering. ``does this help?" said france wrapping his wing around her. M.J felt his wing and warmth around her, she wanted more so she cuddled even closer this time, but france didn't care because he liked it too. He smile and winked at his brothers. The two girls got jealous, so they moved closer to the two boys that is about to sleeps next. At first the two boys got nervous and blushed madly, but then they wrapped their wing to them. The girls moved closer and the boys became more confident and just fell asleep. The two adults looked at their daughters with the boys keeping them all warm and safe, they both smiled and looked at each other. ``I think they just found their match, honey? Said john to his mate. `` I think they just did, hon…I think they just did too! She said in a sweet voice. They kissed each other good night and fell in a deep slumber.


	2. Ch 2: the promise

**Here is chapter two. hope you peolpe like it because i worked hard on this chapter, but not hard enough because it was an easy one. So, again, enjoy. blurocket the spixmacaw, peace out!  
**

**Chapter two: The promise**

While they were all talking, the girls felt something towards the trios of boys. Was it love? They asked themselves. They don't know, but one thing they do know. They're scared to ask them, they might shoved them away, so they tried to hide it and they were good at it. Even their parents don't know nothing about it, the boys has no idea about what the girls thinks of them.

One morning, teens went out to the stream. The girls asked their parents if they could go to the stream. Their parents were worried about their girls, going to the same team where they almost got harmed by unknown macaws, ''I can't allow you three to go by yourselves, it's for own good." said Catherine in a motherly, but stern tone. They new that would come so they have to think fast. ''We know that mom, but captain blu and his brothers can come to protect us while we're there." said sapphire sweetly to her parents.

'' Well...if its OK with them, you could...but if not, then you three stay home." said John unsure but stern.'' That's OK with us" said france who outside of the tree while his two brothers are being chased by different female birds.'' What in world is happening here? Said Catherine confused why the other two boys were being chased." And why are brothers being chased by does girls? Asked John also confused on what's happening. "Well...I escaped from them,...looking back at his tired brothers. But them, I think they got everything under control." said France before laughing very hard. The girls watched in amusement as their bodyguard being chased and out numbered by innocent females.

After what seemed hours but in reality it has only been 10 minutes after flying through a bunch of girls and attracting more attention of more female macaws. They landed in the branch where they stay, only to see their brother laughing really hard at them."Hey, why's he laughing?" asked a tired azule. "Well...said M.J. He's laughing at both of you. She finish pointing at both of them. "what's so funny?" asked blu confused."You two should have seen your faces, you two are so bad and you didn't even knew how to get away from them. He said before laughing some more."If your so smart, why don't you tell us how you got away. 'Mister know everything'. Said a pissed off azule towards his brother.

"That's an easy one...he said trying to think of an answer. "Well. We're waiting for your answer, because we don't have time for your silly moments of life!"said blu crossing his wings "Well...I did the reverse psychology. Instead of them chasing me, I chased them instead. They were pretty fast for their sizes, so when I'm out of their sight, I quickly flew back here."said France confidently, making it seem so easy for them. There was an awkward silence, until jewel "Hate to break it to you guys, but can we ask you a favor? She asked not sure if they would say yes to their favor. "Sure, anything." said blu happily completely forgetting their argument earlier.

"Well...I was going to ask you three, if you can come with us in the stream? Said jewel. "Well, if that's it then consider it done." said blu assuring his female macaw companion. "Oh thank you, thank you, thaaaannnnk you! Said jewel after she jump to blu and hugged him. "Thats ok...but can you loose your grip?" he said after turning purple than blue. She got of him and blushed madly. France wolf whistled and received an angered and annoyed look from blu. "But before that...blu said while calming his breathing and continued again."We gotta get some our things first with us, if we're all going there. Said blu to jewel."Sure, why not? Said jewel. Sapphire leaned close to Jewel's ears and whispered "I think you like him." she said quietly so she and jewel on hears. She and M.J giggled because of how their sister been acting when she's near blu.

"oh, please. You I don't know what your doing when your alone in the branch behind the tree! Said jewel to sapphire, she knew what she meant. "What do you m...m...mean? Asked sapphire trying to hide her terrified face from jewel."You know what I mean." said jewel."Didn't you think no one can hear you from a distant branch." she finished making her sister back up to the hollow. The boys was confused of what the girls was talking about, azule was the one who broke the silence"Uhhh, you three still going to the stream?" said azule flatly."Yes, we're still going." said sapphire kind of irritated."OK then, let's go. Not much time to waste for worthless talking." said France turning to the hole of the hollow."Yo bro, you almost forgot this." said azule as he threw him his m40a5 at him, they all had bolt action rifles and just the right amount of ammunition to defend anyone or themselves.

They flew to the stream after saying goodbye to the elder macaw. The reaches the stream and it was still early. It only took them a few minutes from the hollow to the stream. It was a beautiful day for the girls but to the boys...it was just another vacation day for them, that relaxed them real good.

The girls started walking towards the stream to bathe while the boys guard them. Before even the girls even reached the stream, three tall, strong and colorful scarlet macaws landed in front of them. "Hey babes, wanna come to the club, have a few drinks and come to our place and have some real fun." said the tallest and also the who was in the middle of the small group who had a small grin in his face."Not interested, so go home to your mamas!" said jewel rudely and harshly.

Her sisters nodded their heads with a look that said ''like what she said". The second tallest macaw said "Come on baby bird, I know you want to!" he said saying his last word slower. The three scarlet macaws didn't notice the other blue macaws behind them. "They said their not interested. So go home before someone gets hurt!" said blu in a threatening voice. "Why, are your her boyfriend?" said the tallest macaw, the two other scarlet macaw nodded in agreement. "Yes, his my boyfriend, you got a problem with that!" said jewel while putting her wing on blu's, he was shocked on what she had just said, didn't showed it .

"Wait...this geeks, you have got to be kidding me!" said the tallest on who was also shocked from what he has just heard. "You got a problem with that? Asked blu showing more confidence. His brothers nodded their heads in agreement with him and just shoved the scarlet macaws off. The scarlet macaws got pissed off because they didn't got the three beautiful girls with them, but they won't give that easily. "What does they have that we don't?" questioned the macaw.

"Well their nice, respectful, loves to face dangers not like you three who hits on women, take pleasure from them and are big pussy cats, plus; they're nothing like you" said sapphire who was now holding azule's wing and M.J who was also holding France's wing. The boys blushed but kept it inside them so,they don't make a fool out of them self.

The three defeated macaws left because they just shoved by three attracting girls. There was an awkward silence until azule broke the silence. "So, that was just to get them away or there is something else, because you three have been acting weird around us? He asked to the trio of girls who was still holding there wings.

The girls didn't answer because they didn't want this moment to be over, specially sapphire and jewel but M.J was having a mental break down in her mind and she didn't even noticed France called her twice already. "hey...are you ok? He asked her. She look at him in his red burning diamond eyes, as he looked at her in her yellow gold beautiful eyes. They didn't notice their beaks closing in for the kiss...until they realize that everyone was looking at the with wide eyes.

"good job bro, now that's the way you can get us out of the hollow!" blurted out azule not holding sapphire's wing anymore and giving him some sense on what can happen if they did kiss. "sorry bro...just got carried away at the moment. Won't happen again." he assured his brothers, he turned to M.J who now was looking at the ground on what she almost did. She didn't want it to get ruined but she knew azule was right, and didn't want her fathers wrath.

They finished bathing and was not disturbed by any more strangers or birds that will want to hit on the girls, they didn't talked and it was getting on every ones nerve, the boys respected and gave the girls some privacy, but kept a perimeter that shaped like a triangle, with a distance of 2meters away from each other ready with their weapons and skills.

After the girls finished bathing the boys went next. The three girls watched with dreamy eyes, as they witness first handed the looks on the famous and legendary three captains as they bathe. They didn't care even if the girls were looking at them with their beautiful dreamy eyes. The hard, masculine features of the boys got the girls to look at them more...until blu spoke and shot the girl back from their dreamworld to the real world.

"we're all done, so...let's get going and head back and I think...my brother France here and your sister M.J has some explaining to do to your parents, and so they could handle this properly before it gets out of our hands." said blu calmly. The two accused birds felt nervous and didn't feel like going back to the hollow.

They flew back to the hollow with silence, none of them dared to talk, not even the innocent once. John saw this and got irritated but before he could explode for extreme boredom, his mate, Catherine spoke just keep everyone company and to know why are they not talking to each other.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. "no! The youths said, but it was not yet over. "we meant, nothing is wrong with all of us!" said azule politely. Then he spoke again. "But this here has some explaining to do. He said while pointing a wing tip at France and M.J. The girls father thought of the worst thing they may have done but didn't showed it, he wanted to know what happened first before he makes a move. "Me and M.J, we...he paused trying to gather his courage to say it.

"we...but before he could finish his sentence, he was tacked by John and pinned down the floor. "What did you do to my daughter?" he roared to the boy full of rage and suspicion about and for his daughter's sake and safety. "Sir, please let my brother finish and we assure you that he didn't do anything to your daughter." said blu trying to calm John down. "Promise that because if he's lying, he can consider himself killed in action!" threatened John. "Yes, I promise and so does he." he said point out France. Catherine has never seen her mate so...so, aggressive before but was scared what he might do. "yes brother is right, your daughter is fine." said France still scared of what almost happened to him.

"me and your daughter, M.J, almost kissed" he finally finished but made the last word quick. "well...did you to kissed?" asked Catherine. "no ma'am, no we didn't kissed. I stopped myself before it happened." said France. John's temper quickly dropped from anger to concerned. "sorry about that son...emotion got first of me, hope you can ever forgive me?" said John. "sir, it's me who needs to apologize not you!" said France sadly. "Uhhh, did you did it? But you said that you didn't do it why do you need to apology to us?" Catherine said in a motherly tone. France quickly realize this and nodded in agreement. The night was quick and everyone went to sleep earlier and there was no awkwardness over France and Mary Jane.

By the following weeks, all they did was to party, escort the girls where they want and do some hunting games.

Today, they planned to hunt and have a little fun in the stream. "hey guys, you wanna hunt?" said azule to the teens. "what do you think we should hunt? We are birds and we're fruit eaters not animal killers." said sapphire trying to make a point to him."you dont get it do you? I didn't meant kill, I meant a game. It what's we brothers do in America when none of the people is around or just simply boring. He said lively and full of energy.

"So, how do you do it?" asked jewel. "Well...there's the prey and the predators or we could go with good or bad. Both teams must catch their enemies, not hurt them and they also protect each other and look for each other." said blu giving two choices they could choose. "what happens if we choose the good or bad hunting style?" asked jewel only understanding prey or predator and not the other one. "well...one team chooses different sides and can also choose different team mates so we're all fair." said blu fully giving the girls all they need to know.

"well, that sounds pretty easy...and one more thing." jewel said while also asking him a small question. "yeah...what's that thing you want to ask?" he answered humbly. Jewel blushed a little on how he answered her. "what are going to use to catch the enemy?" she finished. "Well, that's easy...we use nets and perform the art of stealth. But you understand what I said right?" France said unsure if the girls understand them, they simply nodded their small heads.

They flew in a good place to play the game and observe their surroundings for intruders or strangers. When they felt it was coast clear they played. " All right. Before we play the hunt, we must first choose team mates so we're all fair." blu said. "wait, who should be the captains of the teams?" said azule. "oh yeah, we almost forgot. OK, the captains are blu and jewel" said France making both birds looked at different directions and blush.

"hey guy, it's not on purpose, we like the oldest to lead for better orders and for a good chance of winning the game 100 percent sure." said azule, the two other girls nodded and France and his brother azule nodded on agreement. "yo, I got a good idea. Why don't the girls go with blu so he can protect and think more carefully and me and France go with jewel, so we can protect her from other males that try to get her." suggested azule.

" I completely agree." said blu confidently. "that's the spirit brother, but take good care of them or else, their father will kick our tail feathers bro. Said France. " OK, everyone, remember our small game is all about silence, the art of stealth and sportsmanship. No cheating, and when I meant no cheating, no struggling when caught so be fair or your gonna get it from me. Threatened blu, if he said what he said, the he meant it.

The hunting games:

"OK let's go." said blu as he and the two girls flew with him in the different direction while jewel and the two other boys flew with her . They stop at the spot where they can only be the distance of 2 meters for the diameter of the arena. "so what do we do commander?" asked azule.

"commander... Why call me commander and blu captain. I think that word is higher rank than captain." she said to azule. "Well...blu doesn't care what other birds call us, but he still treats them with respect and that respect comes back to us." pointed out France in flat but lively voice.

"what do think we should do, I don't even know how you three go to fight and wars without getting hurt." said jewel really not knowing what to say. "You say we don't get hurt, eh! "said France rising his voice. "well, let me tell you this. Last month, blu almost got killed from his injuries for saving us before that building exploded and 5 weeks later, I was shot near my heart for taking the bullet for the father of an innocent family. And I think a long time back, azule was captured and tortured by a bunch of hawks for flying in the wrong territory. So does that sound doesn't get hurt to you!" France yelled in the top of his voice.

But jewel wasn't scared of what he might do to her, she knew it was her fault for saying that and she completely accept for what might happen. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." she said regretting what she said earlier. "hey, it's OK, I'm sorry for shouting at you. Its just emotion of nearly getting killed to over me, so it's OK." said France reassuringly.

"Well, I think we should move out from this position. It's most likely that we can loose in an ambush here if we don't move." said azule, France and jewel nodded to him. "I agree, we don't know what you brother capable of." she said until a voice was heard. "oh, you three will know soon enough what I'm capable of" said blu in an unknown position nor direction, it sounded like it come from all directions. The cornered birds backed up to each other. "what do we do bro?" asked azule. "I don't know...wait I got an idea!" said France. " what is your idea?" asked jewel.

" RUN!" he shouted before flying away. But before he and azule could get away, they were pinned to the ground by the girls who was giggling. The two pinned down boys moaned in pain. "does it hurt?" said sapphire to azule tightening her grip on his neck making him more scared. "no but you know something?" said azule making sapphire confused. " and what's that captain? She said seductive. "never pin and seduce a nice because they might turn to be the bad guy!" he finished before pinning her down, France did the same but instead of pinning M.J down, he smacked his head in a lower branch and fell unconscious.

Azule looked at him but made a mistake, he has loosen his grip on sapphire. She outsmarted him and grabbed his head and gave him a headbutt right in his head and tackled him in the ground, again. "I think you forgot something too, captain." she said. "owwww, and what's that?" he asked while putting his wing on his head. "that is never underestimate your enemy! She said.

"I'll keep that in mind" said azule making her chuckle. Azule was lying on the ground while sapphire was on top of him. Jewel was staring at them dreamily while sapphire and azule looks in each others eyes, a spark exploded inside him while sapphire wished this moment would never end. Eventually they have to end the staring to-each-others-eyes and stood up. Jewel forgot about blu, she remembered that theirs one more enemy she got to run away from, she turned around surprise to see blu only a few centimeters away from her, she could feel his hard muscular figure touching her feathers.

He spoke "so, do you still want to know what I'm capable of? He said in a low voice, so he and jewel can only hear. They heard someone wolf whistle at them, jewel turned and saw azule did it, she shot him a glare but it didn't scared him a bit. Blu was still looking at her waiting for her to respond. Jewel turned back to blu. "show me!" she said before flying away. She looked back and saw blu still standing, she turned her head forward and flew in a circle. "good job, girls. You learned some important lesson about self defense!" he said with a smile. The girls nodded and thank him for teaching them self defense, now they can protect themselves from strangers with bad intentions to them.

Azule woke France up, he stirred a bit but didn't got up, so azule shouted to his ear, France bolted upward. "why did you shout in my ear, man?" he said while putting both wings in his ears. "you won't wake up, so I don't have any choice." azule said plainly. "OK, wait did we win yet?" France asked. "not yet, blu let jewel go, if she captures him we win if the other way around we loose." said azule answering his brothers question. "uh, blu...why aren't you moving?" asked sapphire.

" I'm moving don't worry!" he said confidently before flying skywards not forward. "hey where you going!" M.J shouted but blu didn't heard her. "what's he doing?" M.J asked france and azule still looking at blu flying up. "oh I think your sister is up for a lot of pain" said azule. " what do you mean? Said a confused sapphire. "well...his going to dive and snatch her in midair." said azule pointing blu already beginning to dive. Jewel was flying back when she saw a large shadow pass her, she looked up a saw blu going straight for her at incredible speed.

She started flapping her wings harder, but all of a sudden a talon snatch her in the neck, she looked up again and saw blu pulling her closer, she didn't knew what he was doing, but she could feel them going down, she closed her eyes tight and waited for the fall. Blu in the other hand wrapped his wings and body around jewel to be her barrier so she doesn't collide with the hard ground. They landed hard but jewel didn't got hurt because blu took all the damage. After their crash landing, jewel was on top of blu still eyes closed. She opened them and saw blu looking at her with concerned eyes. "you alright?" he asked in a weak voice, she nodded and stood up.

She saw his brothers wide eyes and they picked blu up, he let out a large cry for pain. "dang bro, never I would see you do that and protect anyone. You always give them pain when you do that." said azule shocked on what blu said. Jewel was on a bit dirty but blu... He was messed up, his back plumage feathers were mix with blood and some of his feathers on the ground, he also has bruises and cuts. "we need to get you some medical attention." said azule in panic."fast" he added. They picked blu up,and flew in the hollow they stay.

When they reached the hollow, they lied blu down in the floor face to it. His injuries were vital and he was dying slowly if he doesn't get and treatment and surgery. His brothers started fixing his cuts, he was losing to much blood every minute and was fading into unconsciousness. If he sleeps he will never wake up, France turned to the girls, he had a worried expression on his face.

"keep him awake, we cannot let him loose focus, or else, he will die!" said france in a hurried voice and action. The three worried girls nodded and tried to keep blu awake. After the surgery, blu was saved and he had just cheated death for the second time and was now resting peacefully. Their parents arrived in their hollow and saw feather cover in blood, they started to panic for the sort of reasons, when they reached inside, they saw blu lying in the floor covered in blood and their daughters crying.

Catherine went to the teens and asked what has happened to blu. "what happened to him?" she said worried on the boy's condition. "mom, he saved me from harm for the second time." said jewel worried for blu. "it's OK ma'am, his alright, and I think he owes us some favor and that will be quite useful in the future." said France as he walked to the entrance. He was also covered in blu's blood and was grinning at his brother. "ain't that right azule?" he asked their youngest brother. "yup, I think this will be quite useful after saving his blue butt from death itself twice" azule said before bursting into laughter like his brother wasn't even hurt.

Minutes later blu and fell unconscious again, he woke up a few hours later and scanned the area for any hostiles or intruders. He saw jewel staring at him worriedly. "you alright?" he asked. She nodded and jump towards him, blu was shocked why she was hugging him. "thank you for saving me!" she cried on his chest and soaked it with tears. Blu was happy she was alright so he hugged back, they separated and it was already night and his brothers were asleep next to their female companions. Jewel sat next to blu and placed her head on his chest and slept peacefully. He was in loved with her as so was she, but he knew he will have to go back to states and continue his work. He swore to himself that he will come back for them when they leave.

The next few weeks was nothing but boredom for blu because he still injured. His brothers gave him company and the girls too. The came when he can fly again but they had two to three more weeks to stay with them, and they were very sad about it. "guys, let's give this party birds a real party before we go...what ya say?" said azule in a very excited tone. "yeah, I want some souvenirs in this vacation before, you know, leave." France becoming quite sad about leaving.

The three started partying and was confronted by the two same birds that's partied with them. "hey, it's you two again. Wanna path with us? By the way, what's your name?" France said. "yeah its us alright, and my name is Nico, and this here is my pal and best friend Pedro." said the canary named Nico. "yeah that's us bro, we own a club here, come by some time and will party hard and meet some ladies!" said Pedro. "we'd love to but this is our last week in rio, we need to go home next week, in US." said blu in a saddened voice. "ok...well, enough yapping and start partying." cried Nico. The party lasted for four long hours and everyone was tired. "that's the best yet, bro, ain't nothin like some good partying, right? Said blu. Everyone nodded and agreed.

By the end of the week, it was time for them to go and say their goodbyes. "so...this is it, huh. This is our goodbye.!" said jewel sadly. "yeah, this is it, but don't be sad. We promise that we will come back as soon as possible, and I can't wait to come back. So...can you promise us something?" said blu.

"yeah, whats that?" she ask. "can you three wait for us to come back?" he finished. "we, promise that we will wait for you three, to come back. Jewel said. They all hugged for the last time before flying off to Minnesota in US. "we will wait for you!" shouted jewel for them to hear, but they were out of ear shot. The three girls cried because of them living, their parents saw this and walked towards them to know the problem. "what the problem my princesses? Said John to his daughters. "dad." "huh?" "do you think they will ever come back here? Asked M.J to her father. " yes, and why you ask?" said John making all his daughters blush. "oh, wait, is this love I smell in the air?" he added. His daughters turned their backs on them to hide their red face, even though they had blue feathers. "I'll take that as a yes!" said Catherine in a sweet tone.

Their daughters slowly nodded while still facing back. "oh, my daughters have full grown up!" said Catherine hugging her girls. "well...why didn't you three said to them that?" she asked. "we're scared that they might reject us! Blurted sapphire. "didn't you girls saw how they act when their near you three? Said John. His girls coed their heads left and right. "aye,aye,aye. They were being more protective for you three toward strangers that tries to hit on ya! Said John. "didn't think we didn't saw what was happening on the stream? Said John, he and Catherine smile, knowing that they just shocked their girls, big time.

"what, you were watching us? Shouted sapphire. Their parents nodded. "yeah, you were like looking to their eyes as they were to you three. And M.J here, I can't believe you, my daughter almost kissed him. Good thing that his brothers was there to stop else your father could have killed him right there. And sapphire, how long were you holding azule's wing. Said Catherine. "uhhh. Sapphire was out of words. "as I have thought, you have grown feelings for him. And jewel. Don't think your out of this too. You were lost to his eyes, and I think you were looking for his good side, the one they call...love? Finished Catherine.

John tried to stop his laughter and he succeeded on doing it. He let out a small giggle instead. "girls, I will give you three a vey handy advice. Said Catherine. "and what's that mom? Sapphire asked. "when they come back...don't ever, and I mean never let go of them or else you three will weep for days, but, I think they will never do that, because they care so much for you three. It would break their hearts if you three are in pain. Said Catherine. "why don't we just go inside, shall we? Said John. They all went on side to ear for the heck of the day.


	3. Ch 3: Earn her forgiveness

Adventure in rio.

Chapter three: Earning her forgiveness

Blu was flapping his wings extremely hard, for the past eight months trying to escape from the birds that called themselves the `THE RESISTANCE'. Betrayed, famished and set them for an ambush that cost a life of one of their close friends. He swore that his friend didn't die in vain, trying to finish this wrecked war that has cease so much life and more to come if they don't end it.

There were two falcon that has been chasing him for the last seven months, for knowing their plan on them. "come on now birdie, we wont hurts you….much!" shouted one of the falcons at him manically. "yeah, his right. You'll soon join your friends and brothers in hell…hahahahahaha!" shouted the other falcon, laughing insane while trying to catch him. " you're the one who's going to hell so do me a favor and say hello to your comrades for me when you get there first!" shouted blu back at them.

But blu wasn't very stupid not to use technology and he was already flying in Minnesota …of course he is being chased but he and his brothers has many invention that replicates human modern technology. He was using his bird-size thrusters that was equipped on his vest that he was wearing. His vest was also equipped with many defenses and offence tech. for example: in his right side, near his shoulder, was an equipped grabbling net that was used to catch a group of tangos at once. They made their tech, voice command, so it isn't hard for them to use it in battlefield. And in his left side was his mini cannon, it was a small replica of the m1919 browning machine gun, it was also light weight so it isn't hard to fly with it. Finally, his weapons that was strapped on his body so they won't fall, he also haven't forgotten about the pockets where he put his ammunitions and other smaller stuff.

* * *

_flashback eight months ago_

_"Hey blu," said their male friend who was a military macaw. "yeah, Franck?" said blu looking at his friend now. ``when are we going back to hq?" said Franck. "I don't know, man…I don't know!" said blu also not knowing when they will go home. "well…lets wait for hq to call us home and we will have a party!" said azule who was also walking in the side of blu. Out of nowhere, france was shouting in the top of his voice. "guys, let's get out of herrrrreeeeee!" he shouted. "why do we need to get out of here bro?" asked blu putting his wing on his brother`s shoulder while france was still trying to catch his breath. "man…its…a…set up, bro. they were working for those mysterious enemy of ours." Said france until an explosion happened near them, blu, azule and Franck was flashbaggered and france pulled out his m240 mg and started firing at the falcons. Falcons came out of nowhere and started shooting at the four of them, luckily they had their weapons with them the whole time and had recovered from the explosion and fired back at them. They gave a good fight, but they were pretty outnumbered and azule was shot and was losing blood. "france, take azule out of here. We`ll be right behind you two. Now go!" blu commanded. It didn't took twice for france to be told, he quickly grabbed azule and turned back to his brother. "promise brother, that you will be. We gave an oath that we will look out for each-other." Said france to blu. "and we will. Now go!" said blu. France flew with azule under his talons while blu cover them for their escape._

_Unfortunately, Franck was shot. Blu went to his side and covered his wound with his wing while defending their position waiting for reinforcement. "Go now blu. Go now. Leave me, I will be a burden to you!" said Franck trying to keep his consciousness. "No! I will not leave a man behind! You understand me! Shouted blu to him. Franck let a tear fall. "I know that, but you have to keep fighting. My time has come to its end. Even if we get out of here, I'll sure die on blood lost so there's no point on fighting them." Said Franck making blu understand him. "Go! I will give you enough time to get out! I have a plan. So go!" said Franck pushing blu to fly away. "its been an honor serving with ya kid! Said Franck giving blu a salute. "The honor is mine, sir" said blu before flying away._

_When blu got some distance from Franck, he heard a loud explosion where he left Franck. He turned his head and saw a small mushroom cloud over it. "Franck, nooo! He shouted, he knew Franck scarified his life for him to get away. "**I will never forget you**. Admiral Franck! He said to himself before turning around and flying away._

_end of flashback_

* * *

"this is for my brothers!" he said before shooting one of the falcon. The falcon didn't saw it coming, the last thing he knew was bullets piercing his body. The falcon fell out of the sky and landed hard on snow. "and this is for Franck! He roared before firing a mini missile against his opponent. His opponent exploded in and turned into chunks of broken limbs falling from the sky. Blu continued flying towards to his human companion Linda.

Blu reached Linda's bookstore and knocked the window hard to get her attention. His time of arrival was not the right time because it was already mid-night, the room was dark and the bookstore was closed hours ago, before he even got backed. Moments later, a woman, with red-hair, large round specs and white skin, came down rushing to the sound. Luckily for blu he had a translator that he wears in his chest, below his beak, and at the same place near his throat to speak in human language. "alright, alright. I'm coming, I'm coming." She opened the door to her store and saw none was there. ``huh, is this a joke?" she asked herself. "Linda, please help me!" said blu weakly. Linda saw blu lying on the cold, freezing ground in front of the door way. "oh no, what happen blu? Never mind. You need to heal your wounds and get fixed up." Said Linda. She rushed blu inside her store and gave him medicine to fight the infections that might occur, and seal his wounds with stitches. After doing all this, it was already morning and blu was resting on his cage.

By the next month, blu was alright and was able to fly again, with no pain nor soreness. He was sitting on the window next to the counter looking outside and in deep thoughts. His thoughts was interrupted when a snow-ball smacked at the window. "hey nerd bird, what's up?" said a white Canadian geese. "nothing Alice and Chloe, just thinking where my brothers would be!" he said sadly. "well, good luck about that. Where going south. If you wanna come, just tell us. Ok!" said Alice. "thanks for the kind offer, but I'll be staying here for a while before searching for my brothers." He said politely. "suit your yourself, but if you change your mind. You know where to find us!" said Chloe. "Ok, I`ll be thinking about that! Thanks again! He said now more lively and happy. "glad to help! Said the both of them.

At all of the sudden, a strange, and weird man went slipping in the cold snow. He saw blu and went right into him but smashed his face in the window. Linda came out and helped the man who just smashed his face in their window. "oh, are you here for books?" said Linda. "no,no,no. I'm not here for books. I have come six thousand miles looking for them!" said the stranger pointing at blu. "wait, something is not right!" said the man. "what`s not right? said Linda fully confused. "well, in your information, it said that you have three of them." Said the unknown man. "well there was, but they moved out. And blu just came back a month ago." Said Linda. "ok. His a very good specimen. Wait where are my manners. Here is my card and name." said the man as he gave her his card. "Dr. Montero. Doctor of ornithology." Read out Linda out loud. "ohhhh doctor. Just call me Tulio" chuckled tulio. "what`s funny?" said blu in his translator. Tulio jumped back in fright as he heard blu talk. "you, y-you can talk?" asked tulio scared. "yes I can talk. Mister!" said blu making a point. "well I'm sorry to ask, but how do you talk, you know, in our language. Asked tulio to blu. "well, I have a translator here in my chest and throat. See!" said blu pointing in his chest and neck. Tulio saw this and ask no further. "if I'm allowed to say. You are a very smart macaw, blu." said tulio as he was amuse of blu`s talent. "thanks. And I know, your not the only one who said that before. I can find all the information about ya!" said blu showing his iPod that has tulio`s identity and everything, even his credit card and bank account. "I can also erase your identity and bank account, too!" said blu in a low but threatening voice. Tulio gulped because he was scared of losing everything he had. "now we don`t like to happen now, do we?" threatened blu. "no we wont, please don't." pleaded tulio but not crying. "I was only joking. I won`t do that, but why are you here?" asked blu. "oh, yes. I have come here to invite you and Linda in rio to meet their female counterparts and we wa…!" but he never finished it because blu interrupted him. "ok we`ll go!" said blu as he flew in their room to pack up. "but you haven`t heard what I even have to say!" said tulio. "well, what he says is done, no turning back now. Or it will be messy, and you don't want that to happen. Do you?" said Linda. "no we don`t. but can you tell him that I will be fixing the tickets for everyone. If he wants to bring some of his stuff, tell him I will take care of that in the immigration in the airports. Ok? Said tulio. "yeah, I`ll make sure I tell him. Thank you." Said Linda. Tulio head to the door because he knew his quest for finding the last male macaw was a success. He turned back to Linda and said "no Linda, thank you. For agreeing for this great opportunity." Said tulio as he went away, walking slowly this time.

After a long, tiring flight. They reached rio. Blu was on a yellow cage with his equipment and some other stuff. Blu heard somebody singing in top of his cage, he poked his head out and saw the two samba birds they met before. "hey, would you look at this. Its blu but why are you in cage blu my man? So are you here for carnival? Asked nico. "well I'm here to meet uh- a girl." Said blu remembering what the tulio guy said. "oh, aaahhhh girl. Blu, first thing you need is confidence" said nico. "well, I have a lot of that." Said blu who was really brave and not scared of everything. "its all about swagger bro, you need to puff out that big chest of yours. Swing that tail, eyes narrow like some kind of crazy lovehawk. Then Pedro does his hawk squawk. "but first we need get you out first! Said nico. "yeah good luck about that!" said blu "yeah, I'm gonna pop open that cage like a soda can." Pedro slams his body to open the cage but failed. "had enough poppin? Said blu trying not laugh. "yeah, you call that poppin?" agreed nico. "wooh, this thing is robust! Said Pedro. "well, thank you for trying but its ok. I can get myself out a here" said blu. "well suit yourself bro." said nico. "yeah remember, love hawk" said Pedro before squawking again.

When they reached the avian, tulio himself got on his lab-coat and started giving them a small tour inside. Before they put blu in the breeding chamber. "This is the heart and soul of our aviary: the treatment room." He was saying, before calling over the patients with bird calls."They really like you." Noted Linda, before a whole bunch of birds swarmed over him. "A lot!""Yes." Smiled Tulio, birds of every shape and size clinging to him. "I'm their great big momma bird."Tulio poured some bird seed in his mouth, chewed it up, then opened wide to allow the birds to eat it."Eww, disgusting!." Grimaced Blu, disgusted."Oh, wow." Chuckled Linda."Want some?" Tulio offered, mouth still open."No thanks, I'm good." Linda cringed. As they walked through the room, Tulio continued talking about his work.

"So, where are they?" asked Linda. "oh, we have a very special place for them." Said tulio. "Aahh! I'll say. Said the intern, he turns and his face is covered in scratches and bruises._ "_They did that? Ah charming, so they are feisty, ehhh! Said blu being very interested to his counterparts. He squawks at Linda, because he forgot his translator in US. He wanted a pencil and a note pad. "here blu" said Linda as she pass him the paper and pencil. While they were strolling, tulio introduced a sick cockatoo to them. "look here, we found this poor guy last night. Your looking good buddy, your looking good! Said tulio while patting the cockatoos head. "get well soon, man!" said blu. But in response, the cockatoo gave him a threatening look. "_**what's his problem.**_ He thought. "**_if that guy needs some peace of my mind, I would be gladly give him some!_**" he swore. Blu wrote what he wanted to tell her in the paper. "can you call my brothers, their number is in your phone." Said in the paper. "oh, ok. I will!" said Linda before taking her phone. Blu was led in a small metal opening. He was pushed roughly inside, he fell in his face. "you know I can walk! Said blu.

There was 3 pairs of eyes watching him walk in the ground. "well at least when my brothers gets here, I could start working on pounding both of them for leaving in the field. Oh wait, I told them to leave. Well, I'm still pounding them for not being at Linda's." He thought. "well I think I will need to fly up there and set my things and get some sleep." He said to himself. He tried but found it was difficult because his equipment were weighing a ton on his back. The three pairs of eyes giggled at the sight of their new victim. Blu saw some pegs and climbed with the heavy package he was carrying. After taking 10 minutes trying to get up, he finally manage to reached the top of the last peg that was connected to the branch. Blu fell asleep quickly because of exhaustion and bad day in the plane.

Meanwhile, inside the avian, outside the breeding room, blu`s brothers came in the sanctuary. "I suppose this is his brothers. Yes" said tulio. France and azule nodded. They were led in the same metal door that blu was. The two boys looked at their new surroundings and saw their brother in a distant branch sleeping. "azule, ya thinkin what I'm thinking!" said france making his right eye smaller than left, like he has something bad in mind. "ohhhh yeah, bro!" said azule before they flew to blu. The pulled out their weapons and started firing in the air like something is in the air. Blu quickly got up an pulled out his, and saw his brothers wings up and weapons down. It was because his weapons were pointing in their face and was ready to put a hole in their face. "we surrender!" cried both of them. "oh its you guys. Don't ever do that again, man. I don't want to get bloody today so were cool!" said blu picking his equipment up. "yo blu, what are we doing here anyway?" ask azule. "sorry guys, I even don't have the slightest idea why we`re here!" said blu. "well, if that's how it is. Might as well take a warm refreshing bath!" said france. "wait, you haven't had any bath yet, bro. I thought you took one this morning before Linda called." Said azule thinking his brother has been lying. "No, I mean yes. Ahhh, how do I say this. I had one, early this morning. And then I encountered nine eagles who was trying to turn me into a fried chicken. So I gave them what they want!" Said france. "you gave them fried chicken?" said blu. "No, I turned them into a fried chicken." Said France reassuring his brothers. "oh, that's got to hurt!" said blu. " Yeah, that's why I need to take a bath." Said france. "Your right, you need to take a bath. You smell like a toasted macaw." Said azule swinging his wing up to his beak while covering his nostrils with the other. "hey, I don't smell that bad! Right?" said france. "Whatever, I'm going!" said france before going. "alright, bro. me and azule will take a nap bro." said blu.

France reached the man-made stream in just half a minute. "Hello beautiful!" said france to the water. "Not so long time no see. Maybe not very, very, very long time ago.!" Said france. A few meters from his part of the stream, a female macaw heard what he said and got scared and went to get cover. She looked at the source of the voice and saw a male going towards the stream, where she is. France heard a noise but thought it was only the leaves moving a lot. "strange, never thought that this leaves move by themselves. Huh, I must be hallucinating some things." He said to himself. He heard it again, and again and got irritated. He sense something very distant from him, so pulled out his small replica of the saw m240 and went near the unknown female that was hiding in the bushes, even he doesn't know that someone was in there. When he reached the bushes, he extended his neck towards and met a bullet speed talon that went straight for his neck, but he also had a bullet speed reflexes and dodged it. "what the!" he said putting his wings in his neck checking for any damage. "who are you, and why are you here?" threatened the female spix macaw. "First of all, I don't tell my name to anyone and second of all, I don't even know why we`re here, ok!" Answered France back. "No problem, I will kill you as I did to the others!" she said. "Good luck with that miss, because who says that to me is the one who dies!" he taunted. "then I will do it fast for you so you don't feel the pain!" she shouted. "look miss, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to get out of this freaky place with my brothers so we can kick hawk butts again together!" he said. "don't worry, you won't hurt me, because I will be the one who will hurt you!" she shouted again.

She flung herself towards him. He quickly flew towards his brothers position, because they know what to do with mad woman. "Yo guys, crazy hot wing 6 o`clock!" he shouted. His brothers woke up from their slumber and readied their things for the mad woman. Once france landed harshly on the branch, and quickly stood up. He prepared himself to their female counter part. "bro, that's your threat, a girl. Hahaahahah!" laugh azule to his brothers enemy. "oh, know it gets more better, the three of you will die in my talons!" she said. "Ok, that's it. I have had enough with your bubbling miss. If you want to kill us, try and you better be ready to go down." Said france fully irritated. "oh I'm sorry, did I make the cry baby mad!" she taunted and said sarcastically. "excuse me! What did you just said? You know what, I don't care. Grabbling net activate." He shouted. "**grabbling net activated**" said the computer in his vest. A barrel that looked like a rocket launcher went up to his shoulder and prepared for the command. "**FIRE**" he shouted. The net shot out from the launcher and seized the female macaw on the tree trunk. "do everything you want, but you will never get me to accept you!" she said while her eyes closed. The three boys burst in laughter. "what are you saying. Wait…I'm gonna die in laughter. Hahhaha!" said france. "Yo azule, how do you unlock this thing? Said france. "uh, voice command I think, I forgot how to use it 7 years ago." Said azule. Blu looked at the stuck female macaw by the tree, and saw that it was to near to the wall. "Dang, if Franck was here he would know what to do with this thing. By the way blu, where's Franck? I thought he was with you!" sad france who haven't heard the news about their friends faith. "he`s, he`s gone, man. He died giving me time to escape!" said blu before bursting into tears. "oh, no. no, no, no, this can't be happening. How did he die blu, tell us!" said azule. It was like losing a family member. The female heard their conversation and felt really sorry about their lost. "past is past and its already done. Nothing we could do now." Said france. "This is for you admiral Franck." They said before pulling their rifles and giving their deceased friend a military funeral salute. France turned to the female macaw and said. "now, I will free you ok. I don't want any funny business. Crack, this tree is too near to the wall." Said france. "I know something brother, but you're going to regret this one." Said azule "what is it?" said france. "your gonna have to wrap your wings around her and the tree to reach the nets end." Said blu. "what, no-no-no. I'm not doing that." Said france blushing about what he needs to do. " can you just do it. I don't have much time." Said the female macaw that was stuck in the tree. "what do you do here anyway. Ok, no more questions, I'll do it." Said France. "that's the spirit bro; you shouldn't be scared of girls. Weren't ya the one who said you slept `near' the girls." Said azule. "what! You do a night stand with women? Asked the female macaw. "NO, I slept next to girls, not slept with girls." Said france. He went to the immobilized female and started trying to free her. The female blushed because this is the second time she in this near to males and this one is just like the one she knew 2 years ago.

His brothers were watching and saw their brother having a hard time freeing the female. In all of the sudden, they were pinned in the branch silently after their brother frees the female. Their brother turned and saw his brothers pinned by two more female spix macaws. They look like they are the same age as they were. "what in a world! How could these day get anymore crazier." Said france looking at his brothers. "but wait, looks like you guys are making progress!" said france grinning at his brothers. "shut up man, and help us." Said blu. "uh, miss. You owe me for not hurting you and freeing you also. So can you tell your sisters to back off, before I do it for them." Said france ``fine, so we`re even. Jewel, sapphire. Get off of them. They're not like the others." Said the female macaw to her sisters. "wait…if their names are jewel and sapphire. You must be Mary Jane!" said france before hugging the girl. " Do I know you? And how do you know my name?" she said not knowing why is he hugging her. "don't ya remember us. Its me, france and this is blu and azule" said france with a huge smile on his face. Mary Jane`s face lit up in happiness when their old friend and first love was standing in front of them. She jumped to france and hugged him very tight. "you don't know how long I have been wanting to do this!" said M.J as she tears up in France's chest. "oh yeah…I…re…mem…ber…this!" said france trying to breathe. "please loosen your grip. Your just like your dad, when we first met" said france already purple than blue. M.J let go of him and blushed madly of what she has almost done. The audience, which was their siblings watched in confused face. "what is going on here?" ask azule. "Yo blu, got any idea why is she hugging him?" said azule. "don't know, man. I don't know!" said blu repeating his last phrase.

The two girls has already gotten off the boys and turned to them. "azule, is that you?" said sapphire. "yes its me…sapphire, right?" said azule. Sapphire rushed to azule and gave him a bear hug. "wo…w. your…just…like…your dad. Really, really strong." Said azule, this of course made sapphire giggle. "why did you come back. Our life is better without you here!" said jewel very harsh to blu. Blu let a tear fall from his eyes. Everyone was shock of what jewel had said to blu. "I should have let the other birds like you do what they want to do to us!" added jewel. This time blu really got pissed off and was about to exploded, his brothers tried to come him. "blu, don't explode on her, it's not worth it." Said france trying to come blu down. "she's right." Said blu depressed. "what!" they all chorused. "I should have stayed with Franck and defend him until my last bullet, my last breathe and my last hope!" said blu rising his voice. He noticed this and backed up a bit. "I didn't come here for whatever your thinking I came here for. I came here to set things right. To look for my brothers and tell you that I'm sorry for leaving and that I would stay here for the rest of my life. But no, I have change my mind, I will still stay here, but not for you, but for my brothers!" said blu trying to calm himself. "jewel, what are you doing? They`re here, they have done their promise. Why are you mad at him?" said M.J who was next to france. "I lost hope 2 years ago!" said jewel in a low voice. "I-I thought he had a mate and would never come back. If you hadn't have a mate yet, tell me where were you those two years, tells where you three went!" shouted jewel. "you wanna know the truth!" shouted blu in anger. ``yes, I wanna know the stinking truth!" shouted jewel too. "fine, I went to kill hawks, to stay alive for you! So that one day, I would come back and set things right! But noooo! Miss hot headed here thinks I went to get tailed, like what most famous birds would do. You know what!" shouted blu. ``what!" she shouted back. "I'm out a here, and go to the club and really get tailed. How's that! Huh!" said blu. "yeah good luck getting away from humans" she said. "humans are scared of me! They will not think twice of letting me go." Said blu fiercely. "and how`s that?" asked jewel. "because if they don't, they can consider themselves, dead!" said blu before picking his weapon and pointing it in his head. "or better else to ease this pain. I think suicide is the fastest way to do it." He said before he pulled the trigger. France and azule saw this and quickly dashed to him even before he killed himself.

They knocked the gun of his hand and saved his before in goes ka-boom. "blu, what`s your problem bro? there more women out there who deserves you man" said france "I can't love again, not anymore, man. You understand me." Said blu before tearing so much. Jewel saw this and tried to be cold hearted. "well only way for you to ease the pain is to earn her forgiveness." Said azule. "to her? Oh n-no, no, NO. not tomorrow, not next year, not ever!" said blu again rising his voice. "come on blu, it's the only way and you know that. Fine if you don't wanna do this for her then do this for us!" said azule, doing the puppy dog eyes. "fine, but first, give something to drink so I don't know what I am doing." Said blu referring for alcohol. "no man, forgot what happen because of alcohol, you almost got yourself K.O, bro" said france. "fine, fine. I give up. I`ll do it." Said blu. He walked towards jewel to apologize. "look jewel…I'm really, really sorry about what I said or done. Can you ever forgive me?" said blu in a sorry tone. But jewel kept her cold emotion take control. ``no, I cannot forgive just like that. You have to earn it!" said jewel in a cold manner. "fine, I'll do everything for that forgiveness of yours. I`ll even look for your parents and break you out of here, wait… what the heck did I just said" said blu. "you would do that for us!" said jewel brightening up a bit. "I-I-I-I might but I cannot guarantee that this is fail-proof." Said blu nervously "then you can earn my forgiveness!" she said plainly. "ok, now that's done. Why don't we get some sleep" said azule, "yeah, but before that. Why are we here M.J?" said france. "they u-uh want you three to m-m-mate with us. So we can save the species. They tried to do it with other birds, but all they like about us was our looks, so we kick, slash or kill them. If they try something disrespectable for us. like, trying to take advantage on us and take pleasure" said M.J blushing about the mating thing. "well… I don't like you about your looks I like you the way you ar-" said france who just release what he had just said. "I-i-i-I mean, n-n-n-not like, like you" said france stammering. M.J blushed because she knew now that france likes her, but not for her looks but because of just being the way she was. "alright Casanova, you can sleep with me!" said M.J sarcastically. ``what! You want me, to sleep with you?" said france nervously. "yes!" said M.J lively. "can I have a reason why am I allowed to sleep with you?" said france. "because its cold in at night!" said M.J faking a shiver. "fine, I will sleep next to you." Said france. "that's how you do it bro!" said azule to france. "azule?" said sapphire. "yeah?" said azule nervously. "can you sleep next to me?" said sapphire hoping the answer would be yes. "w-w-w-why w-w-would you w-w-want m-m-me, to s-s-sleep w-w-with y-y-you?" stammered azule. "because I miss you and its cold." Said sapphire faking a shiver, just like what M.J did to france. "fine. But no funny business about sleeping next to ya!" said azule. "fine!" said sapphire disappointed. "guys where do I sleep?" said blu. "in the floor!" said jewel. "hey, I wasn't even talking to ya. So why are you answering me?" inquired blu. "because you were asking!" said jewel rudely. "oh yeah!" said blu noticing it. Blu lied down the branch and slept.

Moments later, the same cockatoo that gave blu a threatening look snatched them silently, so he won't wake them up. First thing he did was to cut the power grid. Then unlock the metal doors, that keeps them inside. After that, he knocks out the three males cold, first because they woke up when he came inside. Finally, he stashed them in a small sack that fits the whole six of them. It was very tight, that their beaks, their bodies and other parts of them were touching each other. After taking them in a sack, they were re-place in a cramped cage, and was taken away from the avian and to the smugglers hide-out.


	4. Ch 4: First night together,again!

**Chapter 4: First night together Again.**

* * *

Blu lazily opened his eyes and saw his brothers trying to figure out a fail-proof plan. He was on a cramped cage; good news was they were all in there, but bad news, the girls was next to them. He stood up and checked if their things was still with them, and it still was, good thing he made the straps extra tight so it's not hard to carry multi-weaponry.

"Guys, what happened? All I remember is being whacked in the face with something hard." He said. "Same here, but I think we had just been smuggled" said azule. "Yeah, I've been trying to think of a fail-proof plan to get everyone out' a here!" said a very irritated France. On the other hand, the girls have been doing the same thing. They have been also trying to think of a way getting out of the cage, but was not capable of thinking fail-proof plans because of their lack of knowledge and patients, unlike the boys who was always patient. "Well…what have you got for a moment?" said blu to his brothers. "Well… we could always go to the hard and bloody way, but if you prefer the easy way out, we need to think where we are and what are we doing here. Then we could take our chances." Said azule. "we don't have much time to think of a way out of here, we need to get out of here now so…" said sapphire but didn't get to finish it because jewel interrupted her.

"Quick, everyone play dead." Said jewel in a whisper manner. "we don't have to play dead. I'm about to have a heart attack!" said blu. "just do it!" said jewel getting irritated. "fine…boys, play dead." Said blu before all of them falling down inside the cage. They heard people talking outside the blinded cage. It seemed that they are talking about them and selling them in the black market. The man who was talking opened the cage and took jewel up in the air and pointed it to the boy who took them. "does this look alive to you? Huh? Said the man with an afro hair cut. At all of the sudden, jewel sprang to life and bit the man's hand and flew towards the vent. Before she even reached the vent, she was tackled to a piece wood in the neck by a cockatoo. "afraid? Cause cockatoo got your throat? Said the unknown bird. "Nigel. Aliiivvvve! Said the man pointing to the cage, where everyone else was. Nigel flew directly to the cage and slammed jewel next to blu. The man who hired a boy named Fernando, attached them all six together with a chain. "that was your plan? To take off and leave everyone behind? Jee, what a great plan!" said blu "fully fail-proof!" he added. "why didn't you guys follow me?" she said while rubbing her head. "look at our equipment and look at that bird. Do ya think we have a chance of getting far away from them!" said blu. They heard the man speak again. "Fernando, put this birds in the room." He said.

Fernando did as he was told and carried the birds to the room. The room was filled with different kinds and species of birds. Blu and the others looked at the room with adrenaline. "azule… remind me to give a little piece of my mind to the smugglers and don't stop me when I go crazy on them. Will you?" said blu seriously. "copy that bro. remind you to give them a lot of piece of your mind" said azule mistakenly. "what! I said only a little, but "a lot" will be better!" said blu narrowing his eyes and sounding more scarier, while looking at the boy. "nothing personal guys, I'm…I'm…I'm sorry!"said Fernando in a saddened voice. "brother, you are speaking my language!" said france. "So what now?" said sapphire. "well, you saw that cockatoo. Right?" said azule. "yeah" they all chorused. "if he comes here. We could irritate him and make him angry and he would go away for the plan to go in motion." Said france curling his right wingtip feathers in a shape of a fist, and slamming it to his left wing like having a fail-proof plan.

"I like it. We should call it **`Operation Anti-ugly Cockatoo' or i better say, operation OAC**" said blu lively and in a funny manner. His brothers began to laugh at the name if their operation that is about to go in motion. In moments later, the evil, butt ugly cockatoo appeared in the front of the door, crackling a chicken bone in one of the cages. "there seems to be something lodge in my beak. Would you miiinnd? Said Nigel evilly to a smaller bird before shutting it tight. The smaller bird retracted fast enough and hid with its companions in the cage. He jumped into the blue macaws cage and eyed them evilly, but the boys gave him a death glare. "Oh, I know I'm not a pretty birdy. But I used to be quite a looker." He said and then showed the a poster of him looking dashing on it. The boys took closer look and laugh when they looked back at Nigel, the girls looked at them confused on why are they laughing. Nigel got irritated and tried to snatch one of the boys, but the boys quickly saw this and dodge it and pulled Nigel's talons and slammed his face in the side of the cage. "ha! That's for hitting us on the head and this is for bird napping us!" said france. "is that the best of the three of you can do. I thought that you three can kill, but I think I was wrong, you three are just like girls. No power, no strength and no brains on who are you messing with!" said Nigel evilly. "you think you scare us?" said blu showing no sight of nervousness. "I think he does blu" said a terrified sapphire. "don't be afraid. I'm here for you. I will protect you, even if my life depends on it!" said azule encouraging her. "how sweet, but they say, the most painful thing to ever happen to lovebirds are…when…they…get…separated!" said Nigel terrifyingly. " No matter. Tomorrow you lovebirds will be separated and never see each other again, forever!" said Nigel. "no cage can keep us down. We will escape anyway possible!" said blu trying to impress and earn forgiveness from jewel. "

Whatever. Lights. Camera. Action! I was striking, suave, ambitious. Feet to beak. So bodylicious. Now I am wild. I am villainous and vicious. Oh! And malicious. I had it all. A TV show. Women too! I was tall, over one foot two! And then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes. That's why I'm so evil. Why I do what I do!" "He was a super star!" chorused the other birds. "So young and vital." He continued. "He's ghastly!" "A South American Ido…" he was interrupted by france`s voice.

"ooohhh! Shuuuut up! Will ya! Your voice is killing my macho muscles!" said france faking a plead. "how dare you interrupt me you parrot urine!" roared Nigel. "you better watch that tongue captain, or least I`ll rip it out of your beak." He added. "bring it on, ugly." Said france trying to impress M.J and making his muscle in the chest, in the wings and in his stomach harder. France had six pack because he has been caring weights and his very heavy m240 machine gun and his m1014 shot gun that was strapped in his back. He says that his things are really light, but when other birds try carry it, they just stumble to the weight of the things his able to carry. M.J gasp in the sight of france`s muscles.

"yes, we will. But I don't want to spoil the fun when I torture you three for your what has your father done to me." Said Nigel pointing at his scar in his cheeks. "What! Our dad did that. Well…I might say, what an improvement to your now extra butt ugly face." Said france, making Nigel angrier, but he wanted to save it for later torture lesson. "Sweet nightmares!" he said before flying and laughing manically. "Anyone o-right?" said france. "No. no, I'm not alright!" exclaimed jewel before slamming her body in the side of the cage. "woah-woah-woah! What are you doing?" said blu. "trying to get us out of here! Because if we stay here, we`re all going to die!" said jewel. "Not in our watch!" said blu assumingly. Jewel kept banging the cage with her body, until azule spoke. "bro, make her stop doing that! I think I'm going to be sick!" said azule changing color from blue to green. "oh god. Blu do something!" shouted france scared of smelling barf. "ok, just stop jewel. Why don't ya just open the door!" said blu opening the door of the cage. " are you kidding me!" said jewel before darting out of the cage dragging everybody.

Good thing that blu and his brothers has a strong grip from their talons and didn't fell in the long way down. "jewel, if you continue this. You will kill us all. So why don't you just hang on for the minute while I think fast." Said blu. "Fine, what are you thinking genius." Said jewel sarcastically. " we`ll all glide down." Said blu. " and how are all we going to that? We are all chained together!" pointed out jewel. "Sapphire, M.J go next to france and azule and hang tight on them" said blu pointing to his brothers. The two girls blushed madly because this is the third time they get really, really close to them. They did as they did because the cockatoo named Nigel appeared flying towards them. They wrapped their wings on the boys bodies and prepared to glide down in the street. "jewel, we must do this now. It's now or never!" said blu. Jewel quickly went to blu. "I still don't forgive you!" said jewel who was really close to blu. They were almost head to head, feather to feather and body to body. "I know that. Don't ya think!" said blu pretty irritated.

They glided down and ran under the crowd while the smugglers and a psycho cockatoo chased the and re-cage them. "Everyone. Keep close or else, we`re all dead and in a cage again!" shouted blu as they ran through the crowds legs. The chain kept everyone close and easy to capture, but because they are smarter, this made it extra difficult for anyone to get them. "Oh great! We are here and stuck to a bird who can fly but insists to run or walk!" said jewel getting pissed. "Hey, be happy you're still free. And this is an interesting new adventure for everyone, including me. It's been long when I last went to an adventure without including killing any hawks.

"So cheer up!" said blu trying to cheer up jewel. Her expression dropped from mad to calm. "Fine, but you owe!" said jewel sarcastically. Everyone noticed this and smiled at her. "thank you!" said blu while running. "thank you for what?" she said confused. "Thank you, for being nice to me for today!" said blu. "Yeah jewel. Blu-boy here, is trying to be so suave. No, wait, not suave. More like a guardian angel just for you!" said azule trying to convince jewel. "Alright. I will trust him. But, don't consider yourself forgiven." Said jewel seriously. "Good job sis!" said sapphire. Blu smiled at this, but his smile completely dropped into a narrowed and thinking expression. "france, obstacle 12 o`clock!" blu exclaimed. France saw what his brother talking about, it was two man putting a crate down. France accelerated his speed and was about to ram himself. "france! What are you doing?" shouted azule. They were heading for the crate in incredible speed. "guys, in my command we all slide!" said france. They were inches away from the crate when france shouted. "everyone, down!" he shouted.

They all ducked, but wasn't paying attention on what they are going. Nigel was flying furiously, and was about to get them, when they all fell, he missed them all again. They all fell on a shop shed`s cover and bounced on the roof of the favela`s. now, they are riding on a piece of metal roof, while the cockatoo in hot pursuit on them. They bounced from roof-to-roof, house-to-house and dodge the butt ugly cockatoo`s talons. They were now running off of roofs to run through and was about to hit an electric transformer. "guys, pull to the right at my command!" the two boys nodded at blu. Then he turned to the girls that are now looking at them. "now you three. I need you all to hold on something, because this is going to be a bumpy ride!" said blu in a daring manner. The girls only got two things in their minds to hold on. 1.) they could hold on the metal piece and get their wings cut and infected. Or. 2.) they could hold on the boys for more safety on the landing. They knew they would never choose the first choice so they wrapped their wings on the boys. The boys didn't care what the girls are doing, they knew it was this or the other. Nigel was gaining fast unto them, and has his talons ready to catch them all in one swoop. This was the time blu was waiting for so he gave the signal to his brothers. "bro, pull right! Pull right, now!" he shouted. They all pulled right and missed the transformer by inches, but Nigel himself was not very lucky, because he slammed right through the transformer and knocked out the whole power through out rio.

They all were now in the jungle, walking as blu instructed them too. "Really! Do we really have to walk the whole way to this place where you could get this chain-off? Why can't we just fly there? It would be much quicker than walking!" complained jewel. "because, we are more vulnerable to our enemies, princess!" pointed out blu. "excuse me, what did you just call me?" said jewel irritated. "what. You like what that butt ugly Nigel says. 'pretty birdie'." said blu mimicking that ugly old scam. "why you spoiled pets. You and your brothers are the same, your all pets, human`s little, heart-less puppets!" insulted jewel.

Blu, France, and azule stopped walking and faced jewel with a death glare, telling her to shut her beak or else they will do it for her. "for your information, we`re not pets.!" Said blu in an angry rising voice. "then what are you then?" said jewel. "we are companions. And one more thing, we don't leave with Linda. We live anywhere we want! But mostly, we live in our home, where our families and friends lives!" said blu. "What do you mean by families?" said sapphire in a low voice. "we mean by families is…france help out will ya?"said azule. "oh yes. We meant families are our cousins, relatives and niece and nephews." Said france reassuring them what they meant by family. "so where do we sleep?" said jewel stubbornly. "well…we could sleep at my hollow!" said france. "what! You have a hollow here?" said M.J with a glee. "yeah. Me, azule and blu. But blu has the largest, maybe 10 or 20 birds max. and mine was next, from 10 to 15 birds max. and then there's azule`s, at only the rate of 10 birds max." said france. "wow…that's one big hollows. Wish we can see or even live there." Said sapphire dreamily. "well… if you want, you could live with me in my hollow. I think I have rooms inside" said azule making a thinking expression. " really! That's sweet of you!" said sapphire happily. "ok, now that's done. After you!" said jewel pointing at the tree.

Something caught blu`s eyes, in which made him stand frozen. "what`s up bro?" said france. "jewel, don't turn around. You know what, just don't make any movement." Said blu. "why are you scared of trees?" said jewel teasingly. "no, there`s a snake behind you!" whispered blu. Jewel flinched behind blu and hid herself. The snake was now looking at them and was ready to attack them. "guys, pull out your weapons now!" commanded blu. The two brothers nodded in agreement. France pulled out his m1014 shotgun for close quarters, and azule pulled out his sniper rifle. Azule was different from his brothers, he was a left winged so he use left wing for his weapons. "your left-winged?" ask sapphire. "yeah, is that a problem?" said azule politely. "oh no, it's just I think it's cute on you!" said sapphire hiding her blushing face. M.J chuckled but remembered that there was a snake in from of them. The snake lunched itself towards the blue birds and was ready to devour them. Before the snake even made any contact with them, blu managed to stop it by putting a stick on its mouth. The snake tried to close its mouth and break the stick, but was not powerful enough to do so. "so, uh what do we do with him?" said france. "Dunno. What do ya think?" said blu. "I think I know what to do with him!" said france narrowing his eyes and coming closer to him. (the snake) France grabbed the snake above his head and looked at the sky. "sure is a good time for a midnight flight. Don't ya think?" said france. "uuuhhhh bro, don't you think that a little..." but azule was not fast enough in taking, france had already thrown the snake away from everybody far away. "harsh!" said azule finishing his sentence. "what. No, it wasn't. it's what they get when they mess with us." Said france.

"o-k. So why don't we just sleep somewhere man-made, where no snakes or other predators lives." Said blu. "Where would that be?" said jewel. "hey, how about up there!" said blu, pointing at the club-house. "I can't believe, we have to carry your spoiled and clumsy butts up there!" complained jewel. "who said about you carrying us. France, azule, on me. Let's start climbing!" commanded blu confidently. They started climbing, dragging the trio of girls. "ha! Who`s dragging who`s butts now!" said blu sarcastically. "ha-ha. Very funny!" said jewel sarcastically. They reached the top place where it`s safe. "well… that was a nice evening exercise. Same usual, eh brother azule!"Said france. "yep, nothing like running away from female fans and beating punks in the club." Said azule.

"yeah, I have to agree with ya for that two, bro. Man, this is paradise for me. Adventure, excitement, and fun, all the way down the bed with a good night sleep." Said france. "man, how I miss my hollow, away from H.Q and peace and quiet.!"said france. "how I miss mom and dad!" said sapphire. "hey don't be sad, me and brothers will look for them, right after a good night sleep, get this chain of and settle the argument with old blu-boy and jewel." Said azule. "really! You would do that for us?" said sapphire happily. "oh sure, since all we do is party, exercise and check our equipment. Really boring in here." Said azule. "oh yeah, I have a question for you blu?" said france. "what`s up?" said blu. " what are you going to do after this chain`s off?" said france.

"I-i-I don't know. Maybe settle down here with you guys and look for a mate or go back to H.Q and family and settle our little argument about not coming back or even being in touch. Those 8 months." Said blu. "you're not staying?" said jewel. " uh, I don't know, I may but H.Q will bug about not reporting on her. She`s a little pain in the butt at times." Said blu. "don't you mean most of the time" said france. "ok, maybe most at the times. What can we do. She`s young and still have much to learn." Said blu. "yeah, might as well let me teach her some hard lessons about staying alive in ambushes and jungle instincts." Boasted france.

"yeah, like you living with those blue macaws in the Philippines." Said azule. M.J glare at him. "What!" said France. "you slept with others?" she said angrily. " yeah, we guys need to stick together for any falcons. Good thing I was in command. Those guys were good soldiers and they taught me their language." Said france. "ok, so they are all boys?" asked M.J. "yeah, their quite good at face-to-face fights. I remember when I got drunk I got a fight and got punched for fighting." Said france. "and one more thing, why are you mad at me like you're my mate?" said france arching an eyebrow. "what, you think I…" said M.J, before being interrupted by france. "would you like to be one?" he said arching his eyebrow higher. "wow…does he mean it. His really sweet and nice." She thought. "sis, he just propose to you. Same something?" said sapphire with glee. "I, I, I don't know what to say." Said M.J. "well it's ok, we can go in the club and you can watch us perform. And we could get to know each other better, what you say?" said france. M.J was blushing from the offer that he was offering her, but at all instant, blu interrupted "Wait, don't tell me you two quit and became singers?" said blu nervously. "no we haven't quit H.Q. and one more thing, it's just our part time hobbies." Said france. "yeah, we`re more like the samba masters, comes with the king of carnival himself!" said azule.

"yeah, old Ralfy has been busy!" joked france. " really busy!" joked more by azule. "yeah, we have like 17 more chicks added in our niece and nephews." Said france. "yeah and one more in the way, Rafael and Eva said that the chick will hatch by this week. Man, I don't wanna miss that day." Said azule. "yeah, like the field doctor said, we don't wanna miss that day. And blu, they`ve been dyeing to meet ya already!" said france. "yeah, they have been. But be careful about those 17 and soon to be 18 chicks of them, they are deadlier than a grown up bird." Said azule. " yeah, we felt that first-handed." Said france. "yeah, the pain." Said azule. "for a field doctor, you are quite not very brave when it comes to children. But when it comes to injured birds, you would always say `you will live!'" insulted france. "should I take that as an insult or compliment!" said azule half closing his eyes.

The girls on the other hand was talking about something, after the boys fell asleep. "M.J, why didn't you answer his question, he was proposing to you?" said sapphire. "I, I, I don't know." Said M.J saddened about not saying anything about the proposal. "we gonna know them better first, before agreeing anything with them." Said jewel rudely. "you know you don't have to be rude to him." Said sapphire. "to who. And who`s him?" Said jewel confused. "don't ya know girl. Him!" said sapphire pointing her head to blu. "oh no, he`s gonna earn it. No matter what!" said jewel a little too loud. "what, who said that. Maybe a pigeon, I`ll deal with them later." Said france. "jewel, since you have forgotten about what mom said two years ago, before they left. Why don't you let me re-phrase it to you. She said when they come back, don't ever, ever let them go!" said sapphire a little aggressive.

Blu was mumbling something in his sleep; the girls heard this and listened to it. "Franck, where am I? Who are these birds? Why do they look like my ancestors." Said blu. Then his voice changed into a deeper, older male`s voice. "blu, you and your brothers are in grave danger! Makarov has escaped and he is seeking revenge on you." Said the deep voice that blu is sounding. The girls got terrified at first but then got use to it. "what, what do you mean he escaped, we took care of him 5 years ago. That guy is rotting in his hell bars." He said in his normal voice. "no blu, he has escape. And why would I waste my time goofing around in your dreams, away from bird paradise. I saw the future here so take my advice deeply, and by the way, before I leave you, the girls are watching you sleep. They think you three are cute when your asleep, especially jewel." Said Franck.

Jewel and her sisters flinched when they heard the voice said their names and faked sleeping. Blu jolted up with red eyes, just like France's pupils, while on the other hand, his brothers has been having the same dream about frank and all. Their heads turned to the fake sleeping girls. "we know you're not asleep? We`re not that dumb you know, we`ve been there with our niece and nephews by babysitting them." Said france eyes half closed. "yeah, if you three don't stop faking, you're going to regret it!" said azule. The girls didn't stop faking their sleep so the boys moved in their side without them knowing it. "_how does he know we were thinking about them? Man, that ghost must be really smart_." Jewel thought.

Then all of the sudden, the boys started tickling the girls on the side of their stomachs. The girls in to giggling first then hard laughter. "Wi-will…y-you…stop it!" said jewel between breathes while blu is tickling her. Blu stop tickling when she spoke. "good your still awake. It's ok, I don't even trust Franck, even when his dead. That guy sure knows how to read minds." Said blu checking his surroundings. "why did you do that?" said jewel quite in an angry manner. "now we know that you were looking at us, while we were asleep. Now you can go back to sleep." Said blu. "yeah man, Franck ruined my sleep, it was like he showed up in my dream being the new H.Q. everything went crushing down into dust." Said france. "yeah, I need a good night sleep." Said azule. Azule settled in the side of the top side of the tree house. His brothers followed suit and closed their eyes, but they are inches away from each other, and quite near to the girls. The girls saw how the boys sleep, and also saw that they are pretty near them so they all cramped up to each other, trying not to touch the boys. They all fell asleep pretty fast as usual and waited to get the chain off as fast as possible and be free in the jungle. But they didn't know that blu was having so many thoughts about staying or going back to H.Q in states.

* * *

**here you go, chapter 4. dang that was fast don't ya think? well enjoy.**

**oh yeah, by the way, if you want a sneak peak in chapter five, here is small sentence sneak peak.**

_**"blu woke up from his slumber. first thing he saw was his brothers pulling vines, and he was already on the ground."**_


	5. Ch 5: Meet, Dance, Love and Forgiven

_**hear is chapter 5 of my maybe long or short story**_

_**enjoy :)**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Meet, Dance, Love and Forgiven

Blu woke up early in the morning and scanned for any movements, when he saw none, he sat upright. His brothers and the three girls stirred and woke up, they all saw blu thinking about something deep, really deep. France stood up and walked towards his brother while yawning. "blu, what's up? Why are you thinking deep, never saw you like this before. What`s the problem? You know you can tell me." Said france caringly. "oh, I didn't see you there. I was just thinking…about what I would do after this chains off us. That's all, not more, nothing less." Said blu not looking at his brother. The girls were listening at the conversation, especially jewel, she was listening very closely.

They all stood up and went down the club house. The boys started pulling vines and lifting rocks while the girls watch them. "alright, this is our home free plan. This will be fully full-proof." Said blu. "has to be bro. this chain makes me feel… like a prisoner we captures. And a little nervous about them." Said azule referring to the girls. The girls glared at him for saying that. "ok, I'm so not very sorry!" joked azule. The girls started advancing to them. "bro, I think that is one of the most stupidest thing for you to say." Said france backing up. "now look we don't wanna hurt you. I don't you want to hurt somebody, you can deal with azule." Said blu. Azule was shocked at his brother's act, he turned to him with a shocked expression. "what! What happen for `one for all, all for one." Said azule. "sorry bro, you got yourself into this, you get out by yourself." Said france.

The heard rumbling noises in the bushes, they all stopped, including the girls. The two boys scanned the area. "be prepared guys, this must be another predators! Declared blu. "ah bro, I think we are at the wrong place. At the wrong time." Said azule frightened. "bro, why are you scared of little rumbling in the bushes." Said france. "remember that tree." "oh crap. Blu you might wanna turn around." Said france. "why, I don't think being scared about rumbling." Said blu. "yeah, looks like the hard and strong birds in front of us turned soft and weak." Insulted jewel.

"why are you scared, france?" said M.J. "you don't know who lives here. They are deadly when they all get together." Said france. Until, a baby toucan appeared out of the bushes. "ahhh!" Azule yelp at the toucan. "hi uncle azule, uncle france. Did you bring us presents?" said the baby toucan as it flew and tugged azule`s wing. "sorry Manuel, I forgot, but I think your uncle france and uncle blu has." Said azule. "uncle blu! You mean your lost brother, you tell us in bed time. About you, uncle france and uncle blu fighting bad birds?" said Manuel. "that's the one." Said azule. The three girls were astonished about what the boys know. The baby toucan went to blu and tugged his wing, and then, another baby toucan flew to them, it flew to france. "hi uncle france. Are they your friends?" said the offspring. "yes, well sort of." Said france. The baby went to jewel and tugged her wing for her to cuddle her. Jewel picked the baby and cuddled her in her wings. Meanwhile with blu. "did you bring us presents?"said Manuel. "no, I m sorry, I didn't got prepared. Just tell how many siblings you have and I will make presents for you!" said blu. Manuel began tugging blu`s wing, begging to be cuddled. Blu picked him up. "you sure are really cute!" said blu. And all of a sudden, the chicks began plucking feathers off blu and jewel, they both started running around. France, azule, M.J and sapphire backed up. "so this is w-w-w-what y-you are s-s-s-scared of?" said MJ. Azule and france nodded.

They all fell down because the chain wrapped the all together. The chick in front of blu gave him a smirk. "oh no, this is not good!" he shouted in his mind. The chick looked up to the sky, and so did the older macaws. The chick suddenly shouted. "ATTACK! A horde of 15 baby toucan did a kamikaze dive towards them and started to torture them. Then, an older toucan poked his head out of the hollow. "hey, what`s going on down there. Come on now, off with you. Sophia, Manuela, you kids off with your uncles." Said Rafael. The chicks went away from their victims and went to their fathers face. "right in the eye!" said Rafael. They all got up and jewel was the first to speak. "precious aren't they?" said jewel politely. "kids. 17 of them and one on the way." He said pointing at his hollow. "his not a maracas, stop shaking `em !" said Rafael. "they're giving me gray feathers. That is not even in the time yet. Ohhh! This papa needs a break!" added Rafael. "sup ralfy." Said france rubbing the back of his neck.

"oh my god. Now I know, why you two want to get away from this tree." Said blu spinning very slowly because of lack of oxygen from the torturing. He fell in his brothers arm, still dizzy of what had happen. France caught him before falling in his back. "yo bro, you`ll right?" said france. Blu got up again and said. " yeah, I'm good. Just a little shocked from what his kids can do." Said blu. "yeah, you`d be shocked on what else they do." Said Rafael. "I assume that your Rafael. The one they call `king of carnival." Said blu holding out his wing for a wing shake. Rafael shake wings with blu. "yes, yes I am, amigo. And I assume your blu, right?" said Rafael. "yes, my name is TYLER BLU GUNDERSON. I`ve kinda been out for a little while taking care of some business." Said blu.

"so, you lovebirds here for carnival?" said Rafael lively. "lovebirds?" asked jewel disliking what they were all called, especially her. "no, no. we`re more like friends, only." Said blu. Azule wolf whistled, to both of them, trying to reason out that they are not lovebirds. "oh come now, I know you three have been wanting to see us. Now that we`re all here, why not a little celebration?" said france. "we don't have time to celebrate, france!" said M.J. "oh fine!" sighted france. "can I ask you something M.J?" said france. "yeah, what`s that?" said M.J. "well, uh…would you…like…to go for diner or something. After this chain's off our legs?" asked france uneasily. M.J and her sisters gasped of they had just heard. "you…w-w-want me. To go dinner w-w-with you?" repeated M.J. france nodded. "yes, I would like to go dinner with you!" exclaimed M.J as she hugged france extremely hard. "we might…not be…able…to go there…your choking me, please release your grip!" said france between breathes. M.J released france and blushed madly, because she almost killed france with her death hug.

"I think love is in the air, my boy. You have learnt from the master! Lucky for you, the boys know Rafael, and Rafael know everybody!" said Rafael in a suave accent. Then his chicks fell on his eyes again. "again with the eye. You want me to call your mother!" he threatened. "NO!" they all chorused. "he he, works every time. Their scared the death to her!" whispered Rafael to the six blue macaws standing in front of him. They all nodded. "CALL ME FOR WHAT?" said an unknown voice. Rafael jumped in freight of her. "Eva, my love. Its only you." Said Rafael scared. "HI EVA!" said france and azule. "if you two are here to take Rafael to carnival. Your just wasting your time here, his not going anywhere!" said Eva harshly. "no Eva, we just need old Ralf here, if he can get us to someone he know who can get this chain off us." Said azule. "yeah, and so I can have my date, in the club. With the most beautiful, caring, and heart-melting girl, that I have ever met. M.J." said france passionately. M.J couldn't take this praising anymore, she dash to him and embraced him as hard as she could. "so, do I take this as a thank you?" asked france. "you can take any way you want." Said M.J.

They heard a sudden huff. "AHEM!" said Rafael. "if you two lovebirds don't mind. Might as well get going, that chain isn't going to let go themselves, you know." Said Rafael. "and where do you think you're going?" asked Eva crossing her wings. "Eva, please. They needed my help! Can you at least let me go?" pleaded Rafael. "no, you`re staying here. And you're not going to carnival, like it or not!" said Eva. " ah carnival! He sighted. "I still remember the song when I first laid my eyes on you!" said Rafael, clearly trying to sweet talk her on letting him go. **_"tall, and tan, and young and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking"_**…he sang as he takes Eva`s wing and twirls her around. "Come on baby, sing it!" Eva began singing…incredibly off the tone. **_"And when she passes, each one she passes goes... AHHHHHH!"_** she screeched, deafening blu, jewel, M.J, france, sapphire, and azule, sending some or most of the birds in the jungle out of their homes. "like the river of the sweetest honey!" declared Rafael not caring for his mates deadly voice.

"Ohh! I guess love`s deaf too!" winced jewel. " I think I'm gonna be deaf!" said blu still covering his ears. "Come here!" said Rafael pulling Eva for a long kiss, which earned disgust sounds from their chicks. "now that's how you sweet talk ladies!" said azule to his macaw counterparts. "yeah, and that's how I get away from them!" said france. He didn't know that M.J was listening on him. "who`s them!" said M.J. " if I find out that you have other birds than me, you could forget that dinner!" she threatened. "**THEM** is the birds I keep running away, like two years ago, when we first met. I said I have many ways so I don't get raped by girls, even in my sleep. That's why I have installed a door in my tree. So none of the birds can disturb me when I'm busy with my stuff." Said france so he won`t further confuse her. " oh, ok. Sorry for misjudging you." Said M.J. now tearing up. "no need to be sorry. You're just being cautious." Said france. "ok, take them to luiz, but hurry back!" she said sweetly to Rafael. She then turned her head to her chicks. "Carlo, put your brother down now!" she roared.

"I can`t believe she actually let me go!" said Rafael. "yeah, nice sweet talking back there. All I thought that old blu-boy here was the best sweet talker in our place." Said azule. "what!" said jewel. She looked at blu with ranging eyes. "what. I only use it on H.Q to let me go." Said blu. "yeah, blu was like. He would walk up to H.Q and say whatever he wants and then give her a heart-melting smile. Just like what `King of carnival' Rafael do with Eva." Said france. Jewel`s temper flew down and was not very angry anymore. "why do you even get angry if I sweet talk somebody!" asked blu. "why, do you want me to make it harder for you to earn my forgiveness!" answered jewel back hiding the truth. " I don't think that's for the forgiveness blu has to earn." Said sapphire. " I think there something else. Am I right jewel; there's some more reason for you to get that angry about his statement." Sapphire added. "no, let`s just get this chain off!" said jewel changing the subject.

They reached the cliff side where Rafael led them. "why are we here Rafael?" asked blu. "we`ll all flying down there!" said Rafael pointing at the beach. "ah, I'm sorry. Did you just said fly down… there?" said blu, not sure about the toucan`s answer. "Yeah!" said Rafael. " I-I-I don't think so. Oh no, I'm not going to fly till down there." Said blu. "you`re not going to back out now! Not in front of the ladies. And besides, you can fly, right? He asked. "yes, I can fly. It's just…it's just…look at us, how do you think we will land safely. We might land, but…we will land and get killed because of the weight, speed, handling and amount of impact. Don't you get it, if we try to fly, we will crash thousand feet down!" said blu rising his voice in the last sentence.

"well…I got another idea." Said Rafael. "and what's that Ralf." Ask france. "we can glide down the beach!" exclaimed Rafael. "that doesn't sound so bad!" said blu. " da, mister smarty pants! Only way to get down." insulted jewel. "just zip your beak for a moment. I need to get enough strength to carry our equipment in the sky, while gliding." Retorted blu. "ok. Now that's all settled, I need you two, blu and jewel closer like the others." Said Rafael pointing at their siblings that he finished with them. It was only blu and jewel who was not standing close together and be ready to glide down the cliff. Blu and jewel sighed they moved closer but not what Rafael wanted. "CLOSER…CLOSER. Nice. Now put your wing around each other." Said Rafael twirling his wings. "WHAT!" yelled jewel in shocked. "come on now, it`s not like his gonna bite?...will you?" he ask blu. "Depends, if she is too annoying." Said blu. "did you just said I'm annoying?" asked jewel angrily. "NO!" said blu as he wrapped his right wing to jewel and started running to the edge of the cliff. "HOLD ON!" was the last phrase blu yelled before jumping off the cliff and started gliding down wards the beach. "remember, feel the rhythm the of your heart!" shouted Rafael. The others followed and jumped from the cliff.

They landed smoothly and nicely in the beach sand, but jewel landed on top of blu, again, just like the first time they both met. "ohhh god! I'm really going to get a massage on my back. Jewel, why did you retracted your left wing when we were about to land?" said blu aggressively. "I-I-I don't know!" said jewel looking away from him. "it`s alright. Just get off me, please. You are really heavy you know. You are like half the weight of my bag pack." Said blu. "did you just call me fat?" asked jewel getting angry. "for the record… I didn't call you any names, it's just my bag and you combined." Said blu flatly. "tsk-tsk. You did not feel it here jewel. It seems that you got scared." Said Rafael. Rafael saw a fruit truck and flew directly towards it. "Vamos, amigos, vamos!" said Rafael as he lands in the back of the truck. The others run towards the fruit truck. "come on, double time. Move, move, move!" said blu like in a field commander tone telling his soldiers to move forward to their deaths or victory.

They arrived in the fruit truck just before it drove away more further and harder to jumped to. "god! I would love to go a single day, without getting hurt!" whined blu. "bro, you and her. Better wish you good luck!" said azule. "so jewel, why were you angry with him while we were still in the cliff?" asked sapphire and M.J silently, so the boys don't hear them. "I,I,I don't know. It just went on me instantly." Replied jewel, also whispering. The truck left the beach and went to the market place.

They arrived at the market place at no time, and the truck stopped at once and the birds at the back fell. "ow! My god, why do I have this faith!" said blu, as jewel was on top of him, again. They heard flapping, they turned around and saw to birds flying towards them. "hey! If it isn't the king of carnival and the two samba pro masters!" said the yellow canary. "Nico, Pedro. What up family!" said Rafael. "man, we thought you three were dead, when you guys disappeared!" said Pedro. "yeah, been busy with family!" said Rafael. "yeah! real busy, man!" said france. Rafael glared at france. "woah man, no offence. Just the truth!" said france. "man…we have so much to party about and…"said Pedro but never got to finish his sentence as he spotted blu. "Hold up…rewind." said Pedro as he spins around towards blu. "ain`t this their brother in the cage?" said Pedro. "guess he didn't need any of our advice and Pedro`s love hawk, after all!" said Nico. "yeah, you three work fast, brothers!" Pedro complimented the three boys. "babies got beak." Said nico. "yeah, you were with that human caging you. Now, your all rolling with hot wings? Asked Pedro. "whoo! Man, I wanna be like you!" he finished. Jewel and her sisters glared at him for insulting them. "you shouldn't have said that! They can get messy!" said blu. "hey, I'm not judging you!" said nico. "yeah, keep it spicy!" said Pedro suggestively. "oh yeah." Said nico.

"hey guys, we`re looking for luiz?" explained Rafael. "have you seen him?" "yeah, we`ve seen him. But you didn't, cause you just missed him. He took the trolley back to the garage." Said Pedro. "oh great!" groaned jewel. "relax, girl!" said nico. "you can catch the next one." "yeah…it's time to take it to the next level. And I know, you two samba pro masters, like us, know what we meant!" said Pedro. "what's wrong with this level?" asked blu. "C`mon now, this isn't the next level." Declared Pedro. "the next level`s the level. You`ve gotta shake you tail feathers!" "Yeah blu, think less of work, this chain and live some of your life." Said france. "Well, can`t argue about leaving H.Q. I need some rest from her nagging and stuff." Said blu. "but we got to get this chain off first!" protested jewel. "C`mon lovebirds, you're in rio." Said Rafael. "you`ve got to enjoy your selves." He finished. "Yeah, live a little." Smirked nico. "yeah…this might be our last time seeing each other. Might as well enjoy it!" said blu lively and persuading while looking at jewel. Jewel felt sad of because blu will be leaving after the chains off, but she didn't showed it. The nine birds arrive at the tarp-covered place, they could here samba music. "yeah, I'm totally home for sure!" said azule. "got to agree on you on that one." Said france. As they passed through a small gap, they entered the world full of music, lights and other different kinds of birds of all colors and sizes. They were dancing in a funky music.

"Welcome to paradise!" declared nico. "Some party, huh?" smirked Rafael. "you guys go here. Man I've been missin for so long! I think if I'm lucky, I could come here after getting away from H.Q!" said blu. His brothers nodded, but jewel looked down. Her sisters saw this and went next to her. "don't be sad. Maybe his brothers will change his mind of staying here." Said M.J. "yeah, and I think you are just making him do all this, just to prove himself… worthy of something!" said sapphire. "I don't know sis, I just feel sad when he says his going back to his home. I don't get it…I mean I should be mad but… all I feel, is sadness and loneliness not being next to him." Confessed jewel, lucky for her, the boys were not listening. "well, future will tell us what he will decide to do." Said M.J "but I have a date after this chain`s off. What about you sapphire, azule and you looks so good together." She added. "well, we`ll all wait for him to ask." Said sapphire rising a curious eyebrow to azule. Azule saw how sapphire looks at him, and smiled nervously. He went to sapphire to ask her something. "Here he comes, sis!" said M.J. gleefully. "sapphire…would you like to go dance with me?" asked azule nervously. "I'd be honored!" replied sapphire, taking azule`s wing. Now it was france`s turn. "hey precious, want to go dance it all the way up!" asked france. "you bet, my macho man!" said M.J. "huh! I can get used to that nickname." Said france smiling.

"_E ai, garerra!_" declared nico. "alright everyone, listen up!" said nico. "Ralfy has brought the two samba pro masters from hell, back to life! And has some special guest with him from out of town, and let's show them some love, because I don't think they go out much!" "Yoyoyoyoyo!" declared Pedro. "everybody put ya wings together, clap `em as hard as you can! Flap `em, clap `em, I don't care, slap `em!" said Pedro then he makes his love hawk call sign, twice now as blu can remember.

**_Party in the Ipanema, baby!_**

**_I want to party_**  
**_I want to samba_**  
**_I want to party_**  
**_I want to samba_**

**_I want to party_**  
**_And live my life (my life)_**  
**_I want to party (party)_**  
**_And fly_**

**_Imma fly, fly just like a bird_**  
**_(But you are a bird!)_**  
**_Oh yeah, you're right,_**  
**_So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)_**  
**_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen_**  
**_'Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then_**

**_'Cause I just want to live my life, and party_**  
**_All I want is to be free, and rock my body_**  
**_Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life_**  
**_Than in Rio, Rio, Rio realize_**

The music has a strange effect on blu. First his talons started tapping the floor in the beat, then he started bobbing his head. His tail-feathers began twitching in the beat too, a long forgotten memory of him and his brothers dancing with their parents in their tree sprang back to him. He began dancing in the beat while jewel stared at him in impress.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a lively manner. "uhhh…I don't know. But it feels good!" admitted blu. "alright blu, your feeling it!" cheered Rafael. Deciding that there`s no way out, he went in with the flow, jewel started dancing herself looking like an angel to blu. "Hey…she likes you." Said Rafael. "I know that." Said blu. "wait, what! If you know that, why let her go?" said Rafael fully shocked. "let's just say…make her say it first that she wants me to stay!" answering Rafael`s question. "good. Now dance!" said Rafael as he pushes blu right into jewel. Blu expected jewel to recoil and beat him up, but she just nudge him to dance with her. Blu got what jewel wants, and danced with her. He felt a good, tingly feeling inside him. He smiled at jewel, who in his amazement, smiled back. They danced around each other and blu took jewel`s wing and pulled her closer to him, jewel felt happy and giggled. As the music reached it`s good part, they wrapped their wings around and spun rapidly. Blu launched jewel in the air, she began to sing in her angelic voice.

_"Layalayalayalaya..."_She sang, bathed in the club's lights, flapping her wings slowly to stay airborne in small amount of time. Blu stared at her dumbstruck. "Dang!" he thought. "I think I'm in heaven already…

For the moment, they stared at each other and didn't even notice that their beaks started moving closer, closer, closer…

The tarp that was covering the sun unfolded and blinding the birds visions with sunlight. They regained their vision and found a group of marmosets in front of them. Their leader who was wearing so many gold accessories stepped forward and gave blu and the others a disturbing chuckle. "you birds are coming with me!" said the marmoset. "in your little monkey dreams!" sneered jewel as she spat at the marmoset`s feet. "you heard her. So why don't you and your monkey friends get out of here before we turn you all into plant fertilizer!" threatened blu also spitting at the marmoset`s face. "why you! You useless bird friends can`t fight us, so why don't you just come with us and so we can have the easy way!" said the marmoset. Rafael came to settle things down peacefully. "come on!" he said as he put a wing around the marmosets neck. "can`t we just get all along!" "This isn't your fight big nose!" snarled the marmoset; he made a slapping stance but was grabbed by a spoonbill in the paws before even hitting Rafael.

"you mess with my friends, you mess with me!" threatened the spoonbill. **"AND US!"** said the other birds ready to attack. "now this. Is. Home!" said france as he looks at his brothers who nodded at him. For a minute, the birds and marmosets stared at each other, until..

"Birds verse monkey!" cried Pedro. "get them!" yelled the leader of the marmosets. The boys pulled out their weapons and started firing non-killing ammo at the monkeys as the girls stay behind them in support if any of the marmosets get behind them. Blu pulled out his dual m1911s and started firing non-killable ammo at the monkeys, while azule pulled out his black AK 74 with m4 stock and acog scope equipped. And on the other hand, france pulled his m1014 shotgun and started blasting at the monkeys. "eat that punks! Shouted france. "Cover me! I'm out." yelled azule, because of him being left-winged it takes less time to reload than his brothers. The girls clawed some monkeys, the boys saw this and praised the girls. They blushed at this because the boys complimented them of how good they were, even blu, he complimented jewel`s bravery. "we got to go, I see the trolley!" shouted jewel from the back. "ok! You heard the lady, let's move out!" said blu while reloading two pistols at the same time.

"need a lift!" said the spoonbill. The marmosets tried to stop them by grabbing blu`s wing. "let go, ugly!" said blu. Nico saw this and performed a disk throw with his bottle cap hat towards the monkey that was holding blu. "take that you funky monkey!" he taunted before he and the others followed. The spoonbill dropped blu and the other blue macaws in the top of the trolley. "thanks!" called blu. "any time!" answered back by the spoonbill. Rafael and the two party birds joined them in the trolley.

"now that's what I'm talkin about!" cheered Pedro. "oh man, we threw down!" blu boasted in a good way. "yeah we threw down!" agreed jewel nudging him on his side. "you guys were like fire and ice!" said Rafael. "thunder and lightning! Declared nico. "Hip and hop!" smirked Pedro. "rock and roll!" said blu. "lock and load!" said france trying to act more mysterious. "Hot and cool!" said azule. For the rest of the ride, the blue macaws were sitting in front of the trolley while the three other birds were planning something big.

Rafael walked up towards them and spoke. "al-right, so this ride wouldn't be too much boring, why don't we pick and sing some favored songs?" he said. "yeah, I think that's not a very bad Idea. It's been a while since I heard blu and azule sing a song!" said france rising a curious eyebrow. The girls wanted to hear the boys voice because they remember the last time they all sang together as family. "oh, I don't think so. I don't sing very well now a days." Said blu trying to get away from Rafael's idea. "don't think you`re getting away from this blu!" said jewel, very excited of hearing blu`s voice one last time but very stern and serious. "what happens if I say no?" said blu being curious. "well… I was thinking of forgiving you today. That's if, if you say _`yes'_ and sing." Said jewel. "oh fine, I will sing one song, just for you!" said blu making jewel blush. Jewel heard what blu said and blushed madly, her sister saw this a good time to mess with her. "oh, did I hear blu say _'just for you'!_" said M.J teasingly. "oh, I think we just did. Don't ya think. Well this is your final time together, why not make it a little snappy!" said sapphire joking her sister. "oh fine"…she turned to blu and said. "One song is ok!" said jewel. "ok, now let`s see what song fits you!" said blu continuing to tease jewel. "oh I got one. This song reminds me of two years ago, of times I always think of you while you were in here. But don't worry, this one is the song that can pin point our future!" said blu.

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**_  
_**All of my change I spent on you**_  
_**Where have the times gone baby**_  
_**It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two**_

_**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember**_  
_**The people we used to be**_  
_**It's even harder to picture**_  
_**That you're not here next to me**_  
_**You said it's too late to make it**_  
_**But is it too late to try?**_  
_**And in that time that you wasted**_  
_**All of our bridges burned down**_

_**I've wasted my nights**_  
_**You turned out the lights**_  
_**Now I'm paralyzed**_  
_**Still stucked in that time when we called it love**_  
_**But even the sun sets in paradise**_

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**_  
_**All of my change I've spent on you**_  
_**Where have the times gone baby**_  
_**It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two**_

_**If happy ever after did exist**_  
_**I would still be holding you like this**_  
_**All those fairytales are full of it**_  
_**One more stupid love song I'll be sick**_

_**You turned your back on tomorrow**_  
_**Cause you forgot yesterday**_  
_**I gave you my love to borrow**_  
_**But you just gave it away**_  
_**You can't expect me to be fine**_  
_**I don't expect you to care**_  
_**I know I said it before**_  
_**But all of our bridges burned down**_

_**I've wasted my nights**_  
_**You turned out the lights**_  
_**Now I'm paralyzed (you)**_  
_**Still stucked in that time when we called it love**_  
_**But even the sun sets in paradise**_  
_**[ Lyrics from: . ]**_  
_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**_  
_**All of my change I spent on you**_  
_**Where have the times gone baby**_  
_**It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two**_

_**If happy ever after did exist**_  
_**I would still be holding you like this**_  
_**And all those fairytales are full of it**_  
_**One more stupid love song I'll be sick**_

_**Now I'm at a payphone.**_

As blu finishes his song, jewel stared at him awe and amazement of how good blu`s voice was. "so…how was that? I haven't sang in ages, but I think that is good enough." Said blu. "it was beautiful!" said jewel dreamily. "so…am I forgiven or what?" said blu. "you`re forgiven!" said jewel being fair of one song and forgiveness. "so…can I do this!" said blu as he wrapped his left wing around jewel`s back. "yeah. You can do that." Said jewel as she puts her head at blu`s shoulder. "that`s my boy!" said Rafael gleefully but in a whisper manner. "Time to. Set. The. mood!" said Rafael. "alright, look. I'm on it. I know how set the mood. Check it out!" Said Pedro before singing and rapping._** "Geta-geta-geta-geta-geta-get a girl! Get-ge-get-ge-get a girl! Take her, take her to the flow! Show her, show her how you row! Drop it! Drop it! Drop it low! Drop it, d-drop it low!"**_ but was interrupted by Rafael. "Woah! Woah! Woah! What kind of a mood is that?" said Rafael in shocked. "Pedro, Pedro, a little too aggressive. Not hatin on your creativity, but I think I got this one. Follow my lead." Said nico before singing.

**_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking, wasn't searching_**  
**_for an answer_**  
**_In the moonlight_**  
**_When I saw your face..._**

"_huh, nice song._" Blu thought. _"this can spice the moment!"_ "wow." Sighted jewel, admiring the view. "what a beautiful sunset." "it's nothing compares to you!" said blu. Jewel heard this and blushed madly; she turned to blu and looked at with dreamy eyes. "really?" she said. "really. I have never seen a bird like you. I mean, look at you, you have a great personality, a great smile. Just like me, but yours better . And you are one of the most beautiful bird I have ever seen." Said blu. "you really mean it?"jewel asked further. "Yeah, I mean every word.

Then Rafael flew through the pink petal trees, he made some of the leaves to fall to make the moment more romantic. The blue macaw pairs were now in each other's wing: like jewel being wrapped around in blu`s wing, sapphire in azule`s, and M.J in france`s wing. They were all enjoying the scenery and wished it would never last.

Rafael flew in the side of blu, but lower from jewel`s line of sight. "Psst, blu, tell her you have beautiful eyes." Said Rafael. Blu turned to jewel. "jewel you have beautiful eyes!" said blu tenderly. "Really!" said jewel. "Yes…they are like the blue stars that reminds me of you in a clear night sky." Said blu describing her. "Thanks." Said jewel as she lies her head back on his shoulders.

Meanwhile with France and M.J. "M.J…I cannot live a single day without thinking of you!" said France. "You mean it?" said M.J dreamily. "yes, I mean it. It`s like half of myself stayed with you when we left two years ago." Said France. "but you said that, you and azule came eight months before blu. Why didn't we see you?" asked M.J. "huh, never thought of that. Well…let's just say that we were still trying to fit in for a few months, and meet new friends. And a month ago we went looking for you but was a lost. We didn't found you nor your parents. But don't worry; we asked some of your neighbors, they said they moved some in the jungle." Said France. "thanks. Wish they could be here for the moment. See what we have become." Said M.J depressed. "don't be sad. You know what. When this chains off us, I will find them till my last breathe." Said France. M.J leaned towards him and pecks the side of his beak, he blush but let it go, he pulled M.J closer and enjoyed the time.

While on the other side of the trolley, azule and sapphire were sitting very close together. "so…what do you want to do?" asked azule. "Azule, can I ask you something?" said sapphire. "Yeah sure. What's that?" said azule humbly. "do you like me?" she ask hoping he would say yes. "no." "no? what do you mean `no'?" she ask tearing up. "I mean I don't like you, but I-I-I love you!" said azule. "you do!" said sapphire wiping the tears from her eyes. "yes I do. For me, `like' means `crush', but `love', that means not just the looks but also the personality." Said azule. Sapphire couldn't take it anymore, she jumped to azule and kissed him very passionately and lovingly.

They all enjoyed the ride towards Luiz's garage where they can get the chain off. Rafael landed between nico and Pedro and said. "yep that's my boys. They had just been taught, they know what to do." Said Rafael very proud. "yeah, with a little help from you, me and Pedro!" said nico.

* * *

_**good, finally done. some of the peoples request i have done so...**_

_**see you guys next time!**_


	6. Ch 6: Love is in the air

**_so this is my sixth chapter. enjoy!_**

**_for the record: this story has just began! i`am not angry at people who thought that my story finishes after the movie. i just cool about it._**

* * *

**Chapter 6:Love is in the air...**

They arrived at the garage almost sun-down. They all got down from the trolley by flapping their wings extra-hard, only the boys. "Ladies and gentlemen. I present to you, Luiz`s garage!" said Rafael flying in a small opening. The macaws walked through the metal gates that were slightly opened, and still smaller for a single bird to fit. So blu and his brothers made the gap quite larger for a single bird. "After you, ma`am!" offered blu. "How chivalrous." Said jewel as she passes. Jewel walked right between the metal gates gap. Then soon after jewel and her sisters walked in, the boys followed inside.

They witnessed a garage full of crapped cars and some rusty tools, plus some car parts lying in the side of the garage. They stopped when Rafael shouted. "Luiz, are you here. Buddy! I have some friends that I want you to meet!" he shouted. The blue birds started walking slowly and more cautious. "Watch your surrounding guys." Said France in a low voice, but can still be heard by the birds that are near him. "Already way ahead of ya, bro!" whispered azule. "So this is it, huh?" said jewel kinda disappointed. "Yeah, quite a stupendous adventure!" said blu happily. "Are you going after this?" ask jewel sadly. "Neh, not really. I want to stay here for a while, and rest. I'm kinda tired for the adventure that I decided that I should stay in my hollow for a while." Said blu.

Then all of a sudden, a white and brown bulldog, with drools falling from its mouth; started barking and running towards them. They all started running back to the entrance but failed; the dog already got then all pinned down. "Ahahahah!" laughed the dog. "I got you gooood! I could have ripped your throats off, but I didn't." the blue macaws looked at the dog half terrified, half shocked and half confused. "But I coulda…" finished the dog.

"He-hey Luiz! Stop scaring my friends!" said Rafael as he goes for a landing. "Hey Ralfy! You look good." Said Luiz. "W-w-wait! Luiz, is a bulldog?" said jewel in disbelief. "You got something against dog?" ask Luiz. "Yeah, we got problem against dogs. That's when they`re drooling on us!" retorted jewel. "It's a medical condition!" protested Luiz. "No, no amigo. We really need you!" said Rafael encouragingly. "she`s mean bro!" said Luiz. "Luiz, come on…" said Rafael as he walks to the blue macaws and show`s him the chain. " we need your help." "hmmm." Huff Luiz as he thinks of a good tool of his to use, then he declared. "I think I know what to do!"

They were all led to a table saw; they all looked at the saw with fear burning on their eyes. "ya sure this is safe?" inquired blu. "because we want alive and free. Not get chopped in to pieces." "Sure this is safe." Said Luiz. "Have you tried this before?" said France. "No! First time using this thing actually." Said Luiz. "I got another idea!" exclaimed azule. "What`s that?" said Luiz. "You got oil and a high place to jump?" asked azule. "Yeah, I have that stuff. What you using it for?" ask Luiz. "Just a fail-proof experiment." Answered azule. "You guys thinkin what I'm thinking?" "Ohhh yeah!" chorused France and blu.

They all got on a high place and poured oil on their chained talons and prepared to jump. "You sure this will take this chain off?" ask sapphire. "Yeah, sure! Only two things can happen. 1.) Success and get this chain off. Or 2.) Get our legs ripped off." Said azule confidently. "What!" chorused the girls. "no backing up now!" said France as he jumped first. France was a success, his talons slid off the chain, because of the oil and he flew down with no pain nor injury.

"now that's what I'm talking about. Success!" said France. "don't be scared. if one of you guys forgot to fly, I will catch you all!" he shouted. Now it was blu`s turn, he walked to the edge and doubled the amount of oil in his talons. He turned around to face them and winked at them, and then he let gravity take him down. "Whooohooo!" yelled blu as he fell from the air and landed without any pain. "see, no pain. See you girls down the floor!" said azule as he jumped; the girls watched him and saw that the chain slid off his talons with no pain.

"Ok. I can do this. It`s just going to slid off, nothing else." Said M.J to herself. M.J ran towards the end of the structure and jumped, the chain slid of her talons but she forgot to flap her wings and fell straight to the hard ground, but was saved by France, as he caught her before hitting the hard ground. M.J opened her eyes and saw France below her.

"You alright?" ask France. "Yes, thank you!" said M.J as she buried her face in his chest and cried. "Hey, hey. There`s no reason to cry!" said France caringly. "I'm just happy that we will have our date and I'm still in one piece." Said M.J. "then there`s no need to cry. C`Mon, let get up. We don't want to get pound by your sisters when they fell." Joked France, M.J chuckled a little.

Now it was sapphire`s turn. "Alright. After this chain`s off, me and azule will have our first date." Said sapphire. Jewel heard this and said. "Yeah and I will have to convince blu on staying here." Said jewel, sapphire nodded and jumped. She fell like M.J did and azule also caught her. Now it was jewel`s turn. "Alright jewel, just jump and I will catch you. Ok?" shouted blu. "OK!" shouted jewel back. Jewel ran till the end of the structure and jumped down.

Falling to her certain doom, she closed her eyes tight and waited for a hard landing, but It never came…blu had already caught her, she was lying in top of blu. She opened her eyes and asks. "Am I dead?" "not yet, you're not. But I would be, because of the heart attack. God… I thought that I would not get you in time. Glad I was wrong!" said blu as he chuckled. They both got up and returned to the group. "wow! That was a great idea." Said M.J. "yeah…why don't you guys go have a little fly outside, while we have a little chat with blu." Said azule.

The girls went up to the sky and flew and celebrated a little. Blu walked towards the metal gates because his army walky-talky radio began to make strange sounds that say someone might be calling.

_"This is H.Q. BRANCH 02,i repeat, this is H.Q BRANCH 02. Does anyone read me?" said the feminine voice._

_"This is captain blu of delta force. I read ya load and clear. Identify yourself, soldier!" said blu._

_"Didn't you hear me, H.Q- BRANCH 02. Minnesota." repeated the feminine quite annoyed._

_"I know where`s BRANCH 02 is. I`m saying who`s speaking!" said blu._

_"Blu it`s me, Jasmine. H.Q. your cousin." Said the feminine._

_"Jasmine, that's you! sorry about that. I didn't recognize your voice. Let`s get down the business, why are you calling?" said blu._

_"Blu, we just receive Intel, that there is a group of smugglers in your area, moving by the parade. We need you and your brothers to stop them before they reach the old abandon airport. How copy?" Said jasmine._

_"Solid copy! We will head there now. ETA 10 minutes." Said blu._

_"Roger that captain. Over and out!" said jasmine before breaking the radio frequency._

"Well…what she say bro?" said azule. "She was talking about the smugglers that we encountered earlier. She also said that we need to stop them before they reach the old abandon airport. Is there any old abandon airport near this place?" said blu. "Yeah. Just 10 clicks to the north-east side from here." Said France. "Ok, let`s move!" said blu.

Jewel was enjoying her flight when she saw blu and his brothers putting some of their equipment on. She flew down to ask what`s going on when it hit, blu was leaving and his brothers was going with him. She dashed through his brothers and smashed to blu and cried on his chest. "Blu, please don't leave!" she cried. Her sisters flew down and went to the other two boys that was watching what`s happening. "Leaving? No, not yet. We still have one more thing to take care of, before I decide where I should stay. And luckily, that thing we have to do is in Rio, we need you three to stay here. It will be dangerous for civilians like you three witness us fight that Nigel guy." Said blu. "Where are you going, then?" ask jewel wiping her tears. "To the parade." Said blu as he smiled at her.

Jewel was on blu`s wings, she was still crying but light, she has soak blu`s feathers with her tears. Blu smiled at jewel, but his smile quickly faded. Jewel saw blu not smiling anymore. And all of the sudden, blu pushed jewel away from him. Jewel saw blu`s angry and aggressive face, she turn to where he was looking and saw Nigel swoop down and grabbed blu with his talons. Blu tried to break free but Nigel got the upper claw and blu tried punching Nigel but his strength was low as his energy was. She heard him shout a few words before getting out of sight.

His brother France aimed his m240 towards Nigel but was stopped by azule. "What are you doing? I got him on my sight!" yelled France. "We cannot put blu in danger by shooting Nigel. You might miss Nigel and hit blu instead." Said azule seriously. They turned to the stunned girls. Jewel ran into them and asks what they are going to do. "Why are we just standing here? We need to get blu now!" cried jewel. "Yes we will. Rafael get luiz. Now!" commanded azule. Rafael flew at once to get luiz.

Rafael returned with luiz after 5 minutes and he was wearing his carnival clothes. "yo big guy…think you can give us all a ride?" ask France. "Where to, amigo?" said luiz. "To the parade!" said azule. "You're reading my mind, bro. Hop on!" said luiz. They all hop on, even the girls; they knew that they would need their strength for later conflict with Nigel. "How long until we get there?" ask jewel. "by the speed of luiz and the distance of the parade from here. 2045 hours." Said France as he calculates the estimated time of arrival in military. "In English, please?" said M.J. "wait for 30minutes." Said azule. While nico Pedro and Rafael flew in the back. A saliva smacked into nico`s face, he stopped and wiped it. "Hey dog…I'm drowning back here!" he exclaimed. "You wouldn't get wet on this right. Ha-ha!" luiz cheered.

After 30 mins. Later, they have reached the parade. The parade itself was humongous and full of colors of different floats and costumes. "This is the spit. Now I can get my freak on!" cried luiz in joy. "luiz, buddy. Rescue first, freak later." Said azule. "Out `a my way people!" shouted luiz. The people were frightened because of the bulldog being in place running around wild.

Meanwhile with blu and Nigel.

"One down, five more to go." Said Nigel as he holds some of blu`s feathers as proof that he has been captured. "you`ll never get them. They are smarter than you think they are!" said blu. "Ha! You think I need to get them. You are my bait that will lure them to me." Said Nigel evilly. Blu looked down and sighed. "this was not suppose to happen…he thought…now I got everyone in danger." "Don't be sad, you just ask and I'll end your misery by re-uniting you with your parents and then your brothers will follow soon." Said Nigel. Blu looked at Nigel with burning anger that he has been keeping ever since their parents' disappearance.

_Back with the others:_

"guys, guys. We found blu!" exclaimed Rafael. "yeah, his in a cage in this weird chicken float!" declared Pedro. "yeah, c`mon!" shouted Rafael. "girls…we need you to attract tulio`s and Linda's attention and point them towards us or whatever!" said France pointing at the two humans that were dressed in spix macaw dresses. "We`re on it!" said sapphire. The three girls flew towards the humans while the two boys controls luiz. They all squawked at the back of tulio, he heard three different female squawks that he quickly recognized.

He turned around and saw jewel, Mary Jane and sapphire. "Linda, Linda! I found them, look!" exclaimed tulio. Linda turned to tulio and saw the three female counterparts of her boys. The girls pointed their right-wing to the north, the two humans turned there and saw the two boys, which she immediately recognize as France and azule. They were on top of a bulldog. "let`s go!" declared Linda as she worked her way down in the float.

The girls went back to the boys. "There it is!" said azule. "that float is it`s crime as itself!" exclaimed luiz. The boys didn't saw the tail of a crocodile costume coming their way, it smacked them off from the top of bulldog`s head and till the ground. Luiz began attacking the performer while the boys and girls spotted a skateboard and hopped on it. "hold on!" exclaimed France as he maneuvered the skateboard around the parade.

The girls held on the boys very tight. The boys took a good opportunity to ramp the skateboard on an incoming pole, they were all send flying to the float and went inside. They finally found blu, but what shocked them the most was, he was lying on his back motionless inside the cage he was in. jewel ran towards the cage and called blu`s name but, came no response. She burst into tears as she witness the faith of her love as his brothers fell to their knees and sobbed a little.

"Blu, blu. Why did you have to go? Why?" jewel cried. And then, France and M.J was thrown in to the cage behind them, while azule, sapphire, and jewel was thrown in the left side. "huhh, love! What a powerful…but stupid thing!" said Nigel with disgust. Jewel was crying hard because of the thought and sight of blu`s motionless body lying before them.

France swore that he would avenge his brother`s death. No matter what it takes, even if his life is in hand. His brother did not die in vain, yet. "get me out of here cockatoo. And let me pound you to dust!" yelled France as his red diamond eyes burned in fury. "brother, calm down. There`s nothing we could do now." Said azule sadly. "never!" yelled again by France because of anger engulfing him.

M.J was getting terrified of France`s anger and didn't want to get hurt. "France, don't you see your scaring Mary Jane." Said sapphire. France turned to M.J, and saw M.J cower in fear, his temper quickly went below. He went to M.J and grabbed her wing with his light but firm hold of her. It was not to scare her, but show her that he was not angry anymore. "I'm sorry M.J if I scared you. It's just, it hurts to lose a family member." Said France. M.J understand their situation, it was like them when they were taken away from their parents when they were captured by tulio. He moved closer to her and hugged her by wrapping his wing around her; she accepted this and wrapped her wing around him for comfort.

_Meanwhile with Linda and tulio:_

Linda and tulio where running after the float as it moves away, they knew they were slow and would not reach the float in time if they continued running. Then Linda spotted an abandon float that has a large scarlet macaw statue in it. She went on it and drove in front of tulio and said. "Need a ride?" said Linda aggressively. Tulio went in and Linda stepped on the gas that send them almost in full speed of the float in just a small amount of a second. They followed the rubbish looking float behind to where it is going.

_Back with the macaws:_

Jewel has been crying the whole trip to the old abandon airport to where jasmine (H.Q.) has predicted where they would be smuggled. The poachers arrived at the old abandon airport and began loading the birds inside the plane. Fernando, the kid who took them felt guilty and went on the blue macaw cages to free them. "don't worry guys. I'm gonna let you all out of here." Said Fernando but was stop by Nigel and Marcel grabbing his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" ask Marcel. "I, uh… nothing." Said Fernando. "you shouldn't have done that. C`Mon let's go!" said Marcel as he drags Fernando towards the plane. Fernando didn't want to go back having the life of a thief, so he bit Marcel's hand and ran away. Armando, Marcel's thin and skinny henchman went to his side and was about to ran after the boy but was stopped by Marcel. "just forget him. Get the birds." Said Marcel. Armando went back on putting the birds in the cage, even blu`s dead body.

_Back to Linda and tulio:_

They arrived at the airport as well before they even got away, but the plane was already moving towards them and is about to take flight. "their getting away!" exclaimed tulio. "we`ll see about that!" declared Linda. Tulio shouted at the top of his lungs as they ramped the float directly towards the plane but it was already airborne and only hit the top of the float. Linda stopped the float and went out and screamed her macaw friends' names but she knew they would never get back to her. Tulio went to Linda and place his hands on her shoulder to comfort her.

* * *

_Back with macaws:_

"Sorry Eva. I wouldn't be home for dinner!" said Rafael full of despair that he would never see his family again. Sapphire, Mary Jane, France and azule accepted that this would be the last time they would see each other. "Jewel, please stop crying. Blu would want you to move on without him." Said sapphire while she and azule comforts her. "No I would never be happy again without him!" said jewel in the top of her voice. She heard a cling and heard someone speak. "Who said that you would never see me again?" said a familiar voice happily.

Jewel knew who`s voice it was and moved her head up to see a familiar face…it was blu`s, and he was alive and had unlocked the cage. Jewel ran to him and hugged him as hard as she could and would never let go. Blu hugged her back and then released her. "Blu… I, I, I thought you were dead!" said jewel having tears in her eyes. "I was just faking that death. I told you that I could cheat death itself as easy as pie for almost 8years now." Said blu smiling at her. "C`Mon, we need to help the others." Said blu seriously.

They began opening other birds' cages, and threw some cages in front of the door that leads to the cockpit to block it. "Dude! How did you faked it?" ask France extremely happy to see his brother alive. "I used the fake-death pill that H.Q gave as a Christmas gift. She gave me about a hundred of it. This is the first time I've used it. It feels weird…something like I needed to use less oxygen and lowed my heart-beat." Said blu. "You think you can give me some?" ask France. "No!" "No? What no?" ask France confused on his brothers answer. "You take from H.Q. I only took one with me." Said blu. "Dang. So close yet so far." Said France.

"ok, let`s move! We don't have enough time." Said azule. His brothers nodded and blu jumped in the left side of the plane and pulled lever that opened the hatch door that was in the back of the plane. He then jumped in front of everyone and shouted at the top of his voice. "GO! GO! GO!" he shouted full of life. Pedro cheered and exclaimed. "FREEDOM!" All the birds of all colors and kind flew out and went straight for the jungle where they belong.

Jewel and her sisters pulled the boys wing towards the opening but was stopped by them. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" shouted blu as they struggled free from their grasp. "blu, is there anything wrong?" ask jewel. "No…we still have some un-finished business. " hey it`s ok. We`re not going anywhere without you three by our side." Said jewel caringly.

Blu smiled at her but was tackled in the floor while his brothers were thrown in the side of the plane. Jewel and her sisters were shocked but quickly turned to anger. Jewel flung herself to Nigel and started distracting him and to get his talons off blu. But Nigel was larger and more powerful, so he threw jewel to the left side of the plane with ease. A cage fell on top of jewel`s left wing and broke it. "Ah!" shouted jewel in pain. "Jewel!" shouted blu to her. "My wing." Said jewel almost tearing.

Her sisters saw what this cockatoo did to their sister and flung themselves to him, but were only knocked in the side of the plane and broke their left wing as well. The two knocked boys got their focus back and saw their girlfriends hurt. Sapphire and M.J looked at France and azule with pain, misery, and fear in their eyes, as the two regained focus. France and azule`s temper began to rise as they saw their brother being choked to death, their girlfriends having their wing broken.

The two charged towards Nigel. Nigel didn't see it coming, he was thrown in the front of door way. Blu picked himself up and looked at Nigel with anger burning inside him that he has kept inside him for 15years, when their parents disappeared… and with an expression of 'I will kill you' written in his face. Nigel laughed maniacally at them. "finally, you three together. I'm going to enjoy this!" said Nigel evilly. "What your gonna be enjoying is having our talons gutting!" shouted France full of anger.

Blu turned to his brothers and said. "this is it. Today our parents will be avenged." Said blu. "What taking you three so long. Getting scared?" taunted Nigel. The three boys lunched themselves at him and did some martial arts that they have learned in the army. Nigel was pretty good at this too. This made it hard for them to put him down. "You think that I didn't join the army as your father did? I was always second and always at his back. And I had enough and took your mother away from him, by kidnapping her. But your father was smart and located us. That day they both disappeared, the day he gave me this scar!" shouted Nigel.

Their anger towards him rose to its fullest, this emotion of theirs gave them new strength, new feeling, this new emotion was called…adrenaline. They charged at him one more time with more power, more desire of finishing him, and more of everything. They punched, upper-cut and kicked him in different styles of close-quarter combat moves. Nigel was knocked out because of the powerful blows that the boys gave him. The half-injured boys took this opportunity and took the fire extinguisher that was on the wall of the plane and tied it in his leg.

Nigel regained his focus and felt something tied in his leg, he look at his leg and saw a bungee rope connected to a fire extinguisher, he looked at the boys with fear in his eyes. The boys didn't felt any sympathy towards Nigel because of what he had did to other birds and families. "This is for our parents." Said azule. "This is for the birds and families that you had hurt." Said France full of hate on him. "And this is for us. You. Are. Terminated!" said blu as he took the pin off the cylinder, it burst off a large amount of gas and went straight through the cockpit. He ran towards them so he could kill them but the cylinder took him outside the plane. He flew right through the cockpit door, Marcel and his goons dodged him as he flew right pass them.

Nigel got the extinguisher off his talons but the propeller of the plain got him. The blue macaws felt the plane shake at a violent way and saw some white feathers outside. "Good riddance! Thought blu… finally our parents are avenged!" The plane started going down and everything inside it began to fall to the ocean, including the now flightless girls. Blu heard the girls scream their names as jewel did when he was captured by Nigel. "Blu!" She screamed full of fear in her voice. "Blu!" she screamed then she fell of the plane.

They tried their best to catch the girls before the fall for their ultimate doom, but were in vain…the girls fell right into their watery graves. Blu and his brothers got only one thing that popped on their mind, they knew it was the deadliest thing they have to do…so they jumped out to save the girls before falling into the ocean and die.

France was the first to catch M.J because of his great aerodynamic tactics. They were about 300 feet above the ocean, this gave him the best time to pull out his wings and carry M.J on his talons. "You ok?" he asks her. "Yeah. Thanks for saving me, again." She said. "it`s what I do best. Saving the ones I care for. That includes you." Said France and he winked at her.

"Ok…why are we still up here, waiting?" said M.J. "we need to wait for them, especially blu. They might get lost on where we`re all going." Said France. "ok." Sigh M.J. "hope they catch my sisters before they fall in the ocean." She added. "Don't worry, they will. Because if they don't, they would swim down for them." Said France. "You guys know how to swim? That's so cool. Do you think you could teach me?" said M.J "sure, anything for you." Said France.

Azule caught sapphire at an estimated of 150 feet down the sea. "Gotcha!" said azule as he caught her. "Thank you for saving me." Said sapphire tearing up. "No problem." Said azule with a smile. "Don't cry…you're saved now, and blu will get jewel soon before she hits the water." Said azule. Sapphire nodded.

Blu caught jewel but his wings was still weak for long distance and brake fall flights, it was only good for gliding and short flights. They were now falling from 100 feet and now reaching 75. "Blu, you're crazy. What are you doing?" she shouted because pressure building on her ear holes. "I'm not going to let you go, nor leave you. I am happy to die by your side. We`re chained to each other birds!" exclaimed blu. Jewel was touch on what blu said. Without any warning, she smashed her beak on his and kissed him passionately. Blu was shocked, but closed his eyes and savored the moment. He was a happy bird that now he knew jewel, the bird he love has kissed him. He felt his heart thumping extra hard on his chest and remembered what Rafael, his toucan friend said: "feel the rhythms on your heart." He didn't even notice his wings spreading. He opened his eyes filled with the new strength, full of confidence and hope for the future. He finally flew again for the last time, before they made impact with water.

Jewel was already expecting to be in water now but still she didn't feel any water engulfing her. She opened her eyes to see herself in her love`s talons flying. "Blu, you saved us!" she exclaimed. "As always. That's my duty, to keep everyone safe." Said blu smiling and joining his brothers' formation. "let`s head back to Linda." Said azule. "Yeah, she must be worried sick about us." Said France. "Yeah, I agree. They need some medical attention on their wings." Said blu. The girls looked at each other and nodded at their current situation. Blu and his brother flew right above the mountain of Rio and right through two passing cable cars.

The girls screamed in fear of hitting does cable cars and falling to the sea again. The boys shouted orders to each other. "Through it!" exclaimed blu as he did a barrel-roll with jewel in his talons. "Above it!" Declared azule as he did an upward barrel-roll. "Below it!" exclaimed France as he flew right below it. "Whoohoo! That's some flying, huh!" exclaimed jewel. "You have seen nothing yet!" said blu in a happy tone.

_Back with Tulio, Linda and Fernando:_

Linda was crying because of her three macaw companions being smuggled from her and now the spix macaw species would be extinct from the face of the earth. "their gone…their gone!" she said while crying in tulio`s arms. "I'm sorry, Linda…I'm truly am. I shouldn`t have done this in the first place, now it`s my fault that they all got stolen and smuggled." Said tulio in a sad tone. Suddenly, Fernando heard flapping and squawking, he looked up and saw three blue birds coming. He rushed to his feet and exclaimed. "Linda, Linda, look!" he said pointing his hand upwards. Linda looks up and saw her boys have returned she was so happy that she shouted their names and they were carrying something on their talons. She focuses on what they were carrying and realized that it was their girl counter-parts.

_Back with blu and the others:_

Blu and his brothers landed safely with the girls. They lied them down on their stomach in the hard floor and waited for Linda and tulio to come. Linda kneeled on her knees and gasp on what had happened of the three girls left wings. Tulio held out his hand to grab them three, but they recoiled back from his hand. The boys gave them a heartwarming smile that say 'everything gonna be alright'. They let tulio pick them up and they all rushed to the float they have used.

* * *

_Few hours later in the avian. After the plane crash:_

Tulio came out from the surgery room with three female blue macaws in his hands. "it`s ok now. We will be waiting for the results, for now. Blu, France and azule are waiting inside the breeding chamber…you know, the place where you guys met." Said tulio to the girls. The girls nodded and walked right in the metal hatch to meet their saviors.

Blu was in the branch where they all met the second time. He was packing his stuff and was moving in Rio, in his hollow he made almost five years ago. He had asked his brothers to keep an eye on his hollow and fix or upgrade the whole tree, if needed. His brothers landed in the branch, just in front of him. "What ya doing, bro?" ask azule. "Leaving already?" added France. "No, I'm moving in. just going to put this back and come back here." Said blu answering both their questions. "Oh, ok." They chorused.

They heard the metal hatch cling and were about to head there when they turned to blu. "You comin?" ask France. "Yeah, be right behind ya!" said as he continued packing. "Suit yourself. C'mon azule, let`s go." Said France before flying away, azule was right behind him.

The girls saw the two boys landed in front of them. "hey guys, where`s blu?" ask jewel. "His packin his stuff. But he said he would be here in a small amount of time." Said France. Jewel looked down, thinking she would lose blu again, but then she would have to at least try her best on making him stay.

Couple of minutes later, blu landed in front of everyone with all of his equipment in his back. "Hey guys, I need to go." He said. He walked towards the metal hatch until jewel ran to him and hugged him and cried of his chest. "Blu, please don't leave. Please don't leave us, me. I don't want to be alone without you. Please don't leave…I'll do anything you want. Just don't leave!" she cried.

"What? No, no, no. I'm not going to America." Said blu. "Then where are you going with this stuff?" she ask wiping her tears. "Why, I'm going to my hollow!" said blu joyfully. "Are you coming back?" ask jewel. "Yeah! Just gonna put this there and then come back here for you." Said blu. "it`s still early morning. Why don't you guys get some sleep? This adventure we all went through must have tired you all?" said blu. "Yeah…I could use some good sleep from all this running away!" said France before yawning. "M.J, wanna sleep next to me?" he added. "Yeah, sure. Let`s go." She said walking with him.

"sapphire, let`s get some sleep. You look like you need one comfortable sleep." Said azule. "Sure…yawn…can you care me up to my tree?" she asks. "Sure. Hold on tight!" he said before flying to her tree and lying down next to her. It was now just blu and jewel, blu was smiling waiting for something to happen. "So?" said blu starting a conversation. "See you later, huh?" "Yeah see you later. Oh blu…before you go, I would like you to have this…" she said before kissing him again. Blu shock on what she was doing because this was the second time she has kissed him, but melted on the sensation and wrapped his wings around her.

They both kissed for exactly 5minutes straight, they separated and looked at each other's eyes. "I love you blu!" she said hoping he would say the same. "I love you too jewel. With all of my heart." He said before giving her a quick kiss. "Promise me, you would come back?" she said worried. "Of course I would. Be back in a few hours. Ok?" he said. "Ok!" she said happily.

Jewel walked happily towards her hollow because she knew blu was going to be staying with her here in Rio. "Hey, jewel. So…how did you convince him?" ask M.J. "Well, he already was going to stay." She said. "Wait, why you are still up?" she added. "Well, I don't really have an answer for you. Let`s just say, that I'm just killing my time." M.J said. "Ok. But get some rest." Said jewel. "Ok!" said M.J. Jewel walked to her hollow and slept peacefully. Few minutes later, M.J went to France`s side and wrapped his wings around her.

After a few hours, blu returned, but his feathers were covered in black ash, and were messy. He was quite wet and has some marks on his back, like he had got himself some tattoos made for him. He landed in the branch in front of jewel. jewel saw him land and quickly pulled him for a kiss and a tight hug. "Where have you been? And why are you so dirty and messy?" she asked him concerned after separating.

"Well…First, the door in the hollow was broken, so I have to fix it. But then it, smoke came out this is why I'm covered in ashes. Second, I went to wash myself, but the three female macaws thought I was a pervert and started thinking that I was stalking them; they started attacking me, this I why I'm wet. Third, I kinda hit some branches on the way back here." Said blu calmly but tired. "C`Mon, you need to take a bath. You smell like garbage. " Teased jewel. "Your right, let`s go. I`ll carry you there." Said blu, and jewel nodded. They reached the fake stream and blu started bathing while jewel watched him.

Jewel was having so many thoughts in her head. "Should I take a bath with him?" she thought taking another look on blu. "Yeah, sure. There's nothing wrong, we`re a couple anyway…so why not. Ok…here I go!" she went in the back of blu and started preening his feathers. Blu was startled at this and jumped in shock. "Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to scare you." She said concerned. "it`s ok. By the way, why are you preening me?" he said calmly. "it`s what ma- I mean couples do." She said almost saying the word 'mate'. "oh, ok. You can continue." Said blu as he let jewel preen him. Jewel never saw blu`s feathers change in the moonlight…from dark blue, until into diamond like sparkles.

"wow! Next time, I will pay more attention on him." She thought with an evil grin on her face as her horny side kicked in. Jewel finished preening him, so she went in front of him and lied on her stomach. Blu knew it was her turn and started preening her smooth feathers. Jewel shivered and blu caught a glimpse of this and stopped. "Is anything ok? If I'm hurting you, I would stop now." He said caringly.

"Oh no. it feels good…keep going." She said. Blu kept going until all her feathers were done. "Viola. All done, my 'lady!" he said in a French accent. "Thank you!" she said as she played along. "No, thank you!" he said. Jewel blushed and thought how luck of her to have a bird and to-be-mate, like him. "let`s get some sleep." Said blu. He turned to her again to ask her another question. "Should I fly you there or you want to walk?" he asks. "Walking is a good idea. We can have a small conversation while walking." She said with a smile.

"Sure…let's start walking." Said blu as he bowed down on her and pointed his wing forward. Jewel started walking forward, while blu walked beside her. "You know blu; tulio has been working hard for us to save our species." Teased jewel. Blu stop dead in his tracks and face her. "Can we talk about that next, next, next time?" Said blu as he started walking again. "Sure! Anything you like. But on one condition?" said jewel teasingly.

"what`s t-that?" stammered blu. "Sleep with me." She said flatly. "Sure, I'll fly you up there so we don't waste more time. You look tired yourself." Said blu as he started flapping his wings and carried jewel to her hollow. When they reached her hollow, blu gasp on how big her hollow was. "Wow, yours is like mine, except its quite smaller." Said blu. "You mean your hollow is bigger?" she asks with glee while looking at him. He nodded without looking at him. "Yeah…and more space and advances." He said. "What do you mean of more advances?" she asks not knowing why he would use that word for a bird.

"Well, it has everything I need for comfort: storage for food, entertainments, rooms under the hollow, and a large nest for two. It`s quite comfy inside it." Said blu. This only made jewel more excited on seeing it. "So jewel…do you want to leave with me in my hollow?" he ask holding his wing out for her. "Yes, yes I would love to be with you!" she shouted.

Blu formed a large smile in his face and pulled her for a kiss. They heard someone shout at them. "Will you keep it down there? I'm trying to sleep!" shouted France. "You keep it down!" shouted blu back. "C`mon. let`s get some sleep." Said jewel. She and blu walked inside the hollow and lay down. Jewel shivered because it was quite cold inside. Blu saw her shiver and wrapped his left wing around her back. "Feeling better?" he asks. "Yeah, thanks." Said jewel. "I think I could get use to this." He said. Jewel smiled on what he said and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Blu stayed for a few minutes and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**_so, tell me how it is. review for anything you want to say._**

**_i have made this chapter to have three parts at the same time. thank you for the people who gave me the inspiration to write the this story in the first place._**

**__**I

I

I

I

V


	7. Ch 7: Extended family and friends

**well...hope you all like this one. _enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The extended family and friends. **

Blu woke up early in the morning and decided he would do some exercise while jewel`s still asleep. He slowly unwrapped his left wing around her and walked outside the artificial tree with the artificial hollow, he stays in with the most beautiful and angelic bird, jewel.

"Ahh!" he sighted happily. "This is the life." His life was now complete, he couldn't ask for more. He spotted his brothers also out of their hollows, too. They were arguing about something, he couldn't understand why. He went in for his famous stealth modes. He crawled under the branch, upside-down and silently. Not even the most cautious birds can spot him in this position. He slowly moved to the back of his brothers and scared the living hell out of them.

"Boo!" he shouted. The two blue macaws that were arguing jumped in shocked. "Yo, don't… do that…ever again!" said France between breathe as he recovered from the sudden surprise attack. "So…what were you arguing about?" he asks. "Bro, H.Q just called and decided to come and visit you here!" said France kind of worried. Blu`s pupils shrank and opened his beak to speak. "Why didn't you stop her?" he said. "We tried too! But she hung up on us before we even said that." Reasoned azule.

The three boys began talking while the girls in their hollow began to stir and didn't felt the warmth they had last night. Jewel was the first to wake and saw blu was not with her. She slowly got up and looked outside and saw her blue-bird having a conversation with his brothers.

She walked to them without anyone noticing and called blu`s name. He jumped as well in shock and smacked his head on a branch above them. "What in the name of…" said blu getting up to his feet rubbing his head. "You're so cute when you're scared or nervous. You know that." Said jewel dreamily. "Uhh. Thanks I guess…that's very kind of you to say." Said blu.

Minutes later, the other two girls came out of their hollows and met with the others. "Good mornin' love!" greeted France. M.J blushed at the nickname he gave her. "Good morning to you, too." Said M.J. "well… we better get the day started, whether you guys want to be sleep all day long." Said azule. "Oh yeah, good morning to you my sky diva." Said azule. "Good morning azule." Said sapphire.

"Well, we better get some breakfast already. It`s almost afternoon." Said blu as he gestured it from the position of the sun. "Your right. I'm starving." Said jewel rubbing her stomach. "Yep, you heard my lady. Let`s go." Said blu as he hovered in top of jewel and picked her up and went to the room inside the treatment room.

They all flew their girlfriends down the table and saw tulio treating one of his patient. Blu squawked at him to get his attention, but seemed that he didn't heard him, so he squawked again, twice as loud as the first one. Tulio turned his head and saw six blue macaws in the table; he walked to them bent down to eye level. "Are you guys' hungry?" Ask tulio. They nodded and tulio went to a room and went out with a plate full of fruits. He laid the some nuts and other fruits down in front of them and said "sorry guys! " He sighted. "This is the only fruits we had, before the unfortunate events that occurred this past week."

Linda came in from the door she first came in and went to blu, France and azule with a sly smile. "Guys guess what?" she asks almost shouting. The boys just shrugged their shoulder at her. "I'm moving the bookstore here!" She shrieked. "and I received this message from jasmine, saying she`s moving your base here in rio." Said Linda as she read the letter in her hands. The boys' felt like they had been stab right into their hearts. "Oh crap!" said azule in shock. "blistering-barnacles." Said France. "I'm dead!" whimpered blu as he fell to his knees. "what`s wrong blu? Aren't you happy to we`re going to meet your extended family?" ask jewel concerned. "you don't understand…she`s …" he cut off by a feminine voice calling his name. "**_Oh Blu! Where are ya, you handsome devil?_**" said the unknown voice. It send chill down blu`s spine.

Tulio looked at the unknown bird that just squawked, he gasp as he saw almost twenty macaws wearing military equipment. The birds saw the boys and flew towards them. Blu and his brothers gulped and stood still. "Hey blu. Miss me?" said jasmine seductively. "she`s obsessed to blu!" whispered azule to jewel`s ear hole and she gasped. "N-n-not r-r-really." Said blu nervously. "Why not?" said jasmine sadly. Blu looked at jewel and saw fear of losing him. "Because, I came back for her!" said blu confidently and pointed at jewel. Jewel smiled as blu stayed faithful on her. Then came tons of questions on them.

"Wow blu is she your mate?" said one of his cousins which was a girl.

"what`s her name?" ask the other.

"What happen to their wing?" ask the other.

"Guys, I will answer your entire questions, but first let me introduce my lovely jewel!" said blu. Jasmine gasp and her pupils in her eyes shrank. "This is my hot and feisty Mary Jane!" said France as he described her with very nice adjectives. "And this is my very beautiful and angelic sapphire." Said azule. Their cousins gasp as how their younger cousin picked such wonderful partners.

"Congrats, you are such lucky and wonderful girls for our young cousins here." Said one of their cousins. "Oh yeah, jewel, M.J and sapphire. I would like you to meet our extended family. This is jasmine our leader. Carlos the love guru. The one who taught us how to sweet-talk and black-mail on getting away from trouble." Said blu. Carlos was a dark blue macaw and had a sv98 strapped in his back, and a helmet and vets with some grass and colored in a jungle color.

"_Bom dia!"_ said Carlos. _**(Good morning)**_

"_Bom dia para você também_!" answered jewel politely_. __**(Good morning to you, too!)**_

"Those are Boom, Crash, and André, over there." Continued blu pointing to the three smaller and younger boys. They were dressed in jungle camouflage and wore a vest full of dynamites and other explosive devises and have m4s strapped in their backs.

"Good morning Mrs. Jewel Gunderson." Said the three boys.

"oh, I'm sorry, but I'm not blu`s mate… yet. He said, he wants to talk about it next, next, next time!" said jewel mimicking his voice and also eyeing him. Blu nervously smiled at her. "Not yet? So that means you're his girlfriend?" ask the three young energetic blue macaws. "Yes, she is my girlfriend." Said blu. "They are our sabotage boys. They can be quite annoying." he added. Boom, Crash and André nodded.

* * *

"And here is my team: SGT. Storm, the tech expert. SFC. Lee, the stealth and recon specialist. 1LT. Thunder, our explosive and sniper specialist. And PFC. Serra, and the only girl and our inside eyes." Said blu as he pointed to the four macaws. two of them was hyacinth**_(storm and lee)_**, and the two scarlet macaws_**(thunder and Serra)**_.

"Good morning!" said storm politely. "Good morning to you, too. Not to be rude to ask…why are you all named storm, lee, thunder and Serra?" Ask jewel. "well, that's not actually rude. But to answer your question…my full name is Storm Draco Smith but I prefer to be called storm." Said storm. "And my name is Jason Lee Song but they thought lee sounds cool. So I used the name lee." Said lee.

"I'm called thunder because I first showed up in a hurricane and the guys are needing one more recruits. My full name is Thunder Joe Sean." Said thunder. "I`m called Serra because it`s my only name and I'm the only girl. I was just a teenager back then, a male hyacinth macaw tried to rape me and Captain Blu and his team saved me from him before he does anything else to me. That's why I joined them, now I can protect myself, but captain blu always treat me like small chick that just came out of the egg. Even though I'm eleven" Said Serra grumpily. Jewel looked at blu with happiness in her eyes, knowing blu will be a good parent. "We are '_Land operatives'_." Said blu.

"Ok. Enough with you." Said azule to blu. "now, it`s our turn. This is 2LT. Carter, the dive bomber pilot. SGT. Jorge, our heavy weapon specialist, pilot. CPL. Emile, the close quarter and precision pilot. And MSG. Jun, the long range and high speed pilot." Bragged azule. The four male macaws smiled at them. "Pleasure to meet you, all!" said sapphire happily. "The pleasure is ours ma`am. Finally meeting the dream girl of the brother leader." Said Carter in an American accent. "We are the most deadly forces in the military!" Said azule to everyone. "We are the '_air force'_." Said azule.

"Yeah…big deal?" smirk France. "You gotta problem, pal?" ask azule angrily. "You wanna settle this down or I could introduce my crew." Said France. "Hey, both of you! Stop acting like a child!" shouted blu. Everyone stood still and did nothing, until he spoke again. "Continue France." Said blu.

"About time. Ok, where were we? Oh yes. This is LTJG. Soap mactavish, my second in-command. Then here is LT. Price, the main battery officer (_main battery=main cannons_). Third, SGT. Roach Sanderson, the engine officer. And the last but not least…LCDR. Ghost Riley, the helmsman of the ship." Said France as he pointed one blue macaw like him, one scarlet, and two Lear macaws.

"_READY FOR YOUR COMMAND, SIR!" _all of France`snavy men chorused. "Wait, isn't a ship supposes to have a hundred men or birds in our case?" ask M.J. "well, they are the main officers. The others have to watch the ship for any intruders. But our ship isn't just any ship. It's a battleship!" exclaimed France.

"A battleship?" said M.J confused. "Is that a ship too?" she added. "Yes it is, but more larger and powerful than any ships made." He told her. "Really, how powerful?" she asks interested. "Well…I could bring down the whole mountain of the Christ the redeemer statue stands, and flatten the whole Rio with full power." Gestured France about his own ship.

"Can you tell me what you call your battleship?" asks M.J. "sure, it`s called _USS Missouri_. They once used it in world war2. Its seventy years old. Older than me or any of the mates." Said France. "Mates?" asks M.J again confused. "Mates, mean the once I work with in the ship. There are many meanings for mates: there`s mates for friends. First mate, the first crew member and etc…" he finished explaining. "Ok, I think I got it." Said M.J as she understood. "Great!" said France relieved that she understood.

* * *

"So what brings you guys here?" asks blu nervously. "You of course!" said jasmine as she went very near to blu, almost touching his chest; she ran her wing-tip on his chest making him shiver. "Hey, hands off!" shouted jewel as she pulled blu closer to her and off jasmines grasp.

"You got a problem, gal?" asks jasmine with anger in her voice. "Jasmine look, we are not, or ever gonna be together. Got it?" asks blu nervously. Jasmine was taken back but she doesn't give up slowly. "What does she has that I don't?" asks jasmine a little hurt. "Well…" said blu as he thinks of answer. "She is the first bird that I fell in love with." Said blu.

Hearing this, this only made jewel love blu more and want to become his mate. "Ooh! Right in the soft part. Ehh?" said Carlos. "shut your beak Carlos. If you don't want to get dismissed for ten months straight!" threatened jasmine. As Carlos and the other operatives heard this, they shut their beaks tight.

"Look whatever your name is, blu is mine. Got it?" said jasmine. "You look, his mine and I would be happy enough to beat you up, one wing tied by my side." Said jewel fiercely. "Brothers, am I in heaven. Women fighting over me." Said blu dreamily. "Bro, welcome to our world." Said France. Azule and the other operatives smiled at him, even Carlos.

"Bring it on sister!" said jasmine challenging. "Oh, I would totally bring it on ya face!" shouted jewel. Jasmine was an inch taller than jewel and had violet eyes and her feathers are quite the same shades of blu`s. "hey, stop it the both of you!" shouted blu as he went between them before they hurt themselves. "Look jasmine, I don't love you. I love jewel and I only loved you as a sister. Ok?" said blu. Hearing this from her love, she burst into tears.

"Jasmine, please don't cry. There are thousands of other species and blue macaws out there." Said blu as he tried to comfort her. "No, you are the one I have loved and the only one I will. I don't care if it kills me to have you!" she said as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry, but jewel is the one I love. I hope you understand that." Said blu as he turned to jewel. "Jewel, are you alright?" he asks with care in his voice. "Yes, as long as you are with me." She said.

Jasmine wiped all her tears and faced blu and jewel, she suddenly pulled blu and kissed him passionately, but blu pulled her away from him. Jewel became angrier because she just kissed blu and luckily, blu pulled away and he looked very shocked. "What are you doing, jasmine?" ask blu shocked. "Blu, please be with me. I will do anything you want, just you be with me." She pleaded. "I can`t. I'm really sorry. It`s just that you and me… we`re not meant together. I'm really sorry, hope you find someone special." Said blu as he went away. Jasmine cried even more and fell on her knees with her wings on her face.

"Blu, friends of ours is coming, and his bringing his whole team." Said France. "Jewel, I have to help her somehow. It's the only way she will be ok." Said blu. "Ok, do anything to get her to stop crying." Said jewel caringly. Jewel walked to the others and chit-chatted with them. Blu nodded and walked to jasmine and offered his wing for her to hold and stand. "Take my wing. Crying will get you nowhere." Said blu as he prepared to pick her up. Instead of taking his wing, she went for a hug, and cried on his chest. "Blu, why do I always feel so lonely?" asks jasmine sadly. Feeling sorrow in her, blu hugged her back.

"Hey, everything will be alright. You know what, another friend of mine is coming; maybe you two might get along." Said blu. Jasmine looked at blu with bloodshot eyes because of crying said. "You really think so?" she said kinda sounded like a chick asking her parent for food. "Yes, I think so. The guy has been looking for a mate for two years now. But none of the female we made him meet came for his taste." Said blu. He released her and walked with her to the table.

Tulio went to his patients while the blue macaws and other have their time. "So…how long do you think before he comes here?" asks jasmine kind of eager to meet this mystery bird. "You seemed to be kind of eager to meet this guy. You already moved on that fast?" said Carlos. "it`s just that I don't want to sob the whole day. Maybe I and he could get along." Said jasmine. Jewel noticed this and went next to blu. "So…what did you do?" asks jewel. "I told her that maybe she and my friend can be more than friends when she meets him. That guy is kinda bit like a daredevil. That's why many females likes him, his just like us." Said blu. "Well, we better eat something. I`m really, really hungry. You know." Said jewel.

The six blu macaws ate their breakfast and waited for blu`s friend to come. Moments later, a blue macaw with a white helmet and red stripe came flipping in the air and landing in the table with no pain, no injury, just adrenaline. "_Kick buttowski is in the house._" said the blu macaw with daring eyes. Then soon, four more birds came down. A Philippine hawk wearing a belt with a two m1911 pistols, a very masculine albatross with an ak-47 and daredevil flag hanging in its back. An American bold eagle and a military macaw came for a landing.

"Clarence, long-time-no see! You look good." said blu as he shake wings with Clarence. "Well you don't badly look yourself." Said Clarence. "Hey blu, I`d prefer to be called '_kick_' than Clarence." said kick. "Sure, whatever you want." Said blu. Kick went in front of his team and introduced them. "Guys, I'd like y`all to meet my team. _**'The Suburban DareDevils.'**_ This here is my best friend Gunther; he is good with the Viking stuff."

"Hey everyone!" greeted Gunther the military macaw. "Here is Billy stumps, monster-tank driver. He lost his left talon when we were at operation Detroit. Here is Rock Callahan, the muscle of the team. This guy can punch a hole in a wall. And here is **_'Dead man Dave'_** or better known as**_ 'Alive man Dave'_**. Best skateboarder and the silent or I better say best assassin." Said kick as he introducing them. "Well…good to see you all." Said blu as they shake wings with all of them. "Good to meet you too, sir." They all said together.

"Blu, are you forgetting something?" asks jasmine. "What? Oh, oh yeah. Kick, this is jasmine. Jasmine, this is kick buttowski." Said blu. "Pleasure to meet such a fine, lovely lady like you, jasmine." Said kick as he shakes jasmines wing slowly. "Oh, the pleasure is mine, kick." She said as she shakes his wing. France walked to them and said. "Hey, I know a place where you two can get to know each other more!" said France.

The other blue macaws had one thing in their minds: _** 'THE PARADISE**_**.' ** "Where?" ask both jasmine and kick quite curious. "_The paradise_!" he said to the both of them. "The what-now?" said jasmine. "_The paradise_ is a place where these two bozos sing." Said blu playfully. "Yes, it`s a club. You two can dance and have some drinks there. Most likely know each other more." Said azule. "Sounds like fun. Don't you think?" said jasmine. "Yeah, let's go!" said kick until he realizes he doesn't know where it was. "Do me a favor?" said kick. "Yeah, sure. Want ya need?" said blu. "Where is this paradise?" kick finishes. "oh, it`s in the food market." Said France. "Which food market? We`ve been in more than food markets in Rio." Said kick.

"The fruit market." Said azule. "Thanks. After you ma`am." Said kick. "Oh, how chivalrous. You guys coming?" said jasmine. "Go ahead guys. We need to be some alone time with our ladies." Said blu. Jewel knew this was the right time to mess with blu`s mind. "Yeah, I was thinking of giving blu a reward for standing up for me and for being honest." Said jewel with an evil grin on her face. The others heard this and turned to them and saw blu`s wide and shocked face mixed with anxiety. "You go girl!" cheered jasmine as she was in front of kick.

The others wolf-whistled and blu blushed madly and turned into a color of tomato. "Well, we`ll give you two some privacy. Do everything you young lovers want." Said Carlos before flapping his wing and laughed outside. Soon, blu`s, France`s and azule`s teams followed him outside and flew into the club. Just kick and jasmine was left from the Gunderson's relatives and friends that left for the club. "You two have some fun." Said blu. "Sure we will." said kick with a daredevil accent.

Kick and jasmine flew outside and the six blue macaws were left alone in peace. "Why did you do that?" asks blu a little loud. Jewel did her fake whimper and said. "I was just messing with you. If I'm needed to be punished…I will let you." She said while fake whimpering. Blu went to her and pulled her in an embrace. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just asking why you said that. You made me sound like Carlos." Said blu jokingly. Jewel chuckled a little and so is her sister and blu`s brothers.

"Ok, breakfast done. What`s next?" said azule. "Well, two things. Go back to the artificial jungle and rest there the whole day or ask tulio when is their wings gonna be A-O-K." said France. "Good idea. How are we supposed to get his attention without squawking at him?" asks sapphire. Blu had a daring look on his eyes just like kick`s. "hand me a paper, please?" said blu. France saw a paper and pencil; he grabbed it with his beak. "Here ya go." Said France as he handed him the paper.

Blu curled the paper in to a shape of a ball and threw it on tulio`s face and got his attention. "Huh. Who di- oh, blu its was you. What can I get you?" said tulio. Blu motioned himself writing but tulio didn't got it at first. "what`s that? You need a paper and pencil?" asks tulio scratching his head. Blu nodded and waited for him to get the paper and pencil. "Here you go. What is it you need?" Said tulio.

Blu wrote in the paper and jewel and her sisters watched him write. "You know how to read and write in their language?" asks sapphire. "Yeah, we all do." Said blu. "Cool! You think you could teach us? To pass the time we will be here." asks jewel. "Sure. But first we need to know until when your wing will be like that." Said blu. Blu passed tulio the paper and he skimmed the small paper. Then he went to his worktable and pulled a file and some x-ray photos, then he went back to them. "ok, let`s see. Oh, their wings will be healed for three weeks. Two weeks for the bone to get back to its normal places and then, I can remove the cast off. And one more week for its strength to regain. Then we can set you guys in the wild." Said tulio.

Hearing this, it made jewel, M.J and sapphire depressed. Blu and his brothers saw their expression and said. "Hey, hey. It`s not that bad, we`ll be here with you guys, every step of the way. Just three weeks, not very long." Said blu. "Thanks. What should we do for now?" asks jewel. "Let me think." Said blu. "I got one!" exclaimed azule. "What you got?" asks blu. "Let's watch the TV. They should have one in here somewhere." Said azule.

"Good idea." said France. "I can ask him where it is." He added. France flew to tulio and wrote in the paper what he needed. "oh, it`s right in the break room. You can`t miss it." Said tulio as he pointed to the left. The boys lifted the girls and flew in the break room. They saw the large 45`inch TV right in front of them. "Dang…that's one extra large and extra awesome TV." Said France as he observed the TV. "Is that a TV is?" asks M.J. "oh yeah. It displays moving pictures." Said France. "So…how does that work?" asks jewel. "With this." Said blu holding a remote in his talons.

Blu and his brothers flew the girls in the couch and blu pointed the remote to the TV and pressed the switch button. The TV went to life as it showed some channels. The girls was frightened by how the large unknown box can show so many pictures, but time by time, they`ve grown to like it and enjoyed it. They watched and listened to some movies and some music in the TV, they also danced a little. After a few hours, the girls fell asleep on top of the boys, the boys did what they thought they could do while they`re asleep…they wrapped their wings around them and fell asleep after a couple of minutes.

Tulio and Linda entered the break room and saw the six blue macaws asleep in each other's wings and the TV was left opened. So tulio picked the remote and switched off the TV and they both had a small chuckle in their faces. "Looks like we`re saving the species after all, huh?" said tulio. "Yeah." Said Linda. "I'm so proud of them." She added.

Hours later, the blue macaws woke up and looked around the room. "How long were we asleep?" said jewel while rubbing her eyes with her good wing. Blu looked at the clock; it said 5:30pm. "Looks like we`ve been asleep for three and a half hours." Said blu. "Hey, why don't we get something to eat?" said sapphire. "Your right. C`Mon!" said azule as they lifted the girls to the treatment room. They landed in the table in front of tulio and squawked at him for food.

"You`re all hungry, aren't you?" asks tulio. All of the blue macaws nodded at him. "Good. I was at the super-market earlier, while you guys were still asleep. I bought some more food. Here you go." Said tulio as he passes them ten slices of mangos. The girls had a delighted expression of their faces about the mango. Blu and his brothers noticed this and spoke. "I think we just found your favorite fruit, didn't we?" said blu with a curious eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Mangoes has been our favorite ever since we were still chicks." Said jewel as they ate the mango slices. "Well, don't you girls worry one bit. Because we always have a lot of mangoes in the tree. But I kinda don't have any food supply because it`s been long since I've been there." Said blu. "That's alright. We could get more when our wings are all good." said jewel. "Well, we better get digging. We don't want an empty stomach when we go have some rest." Said France. "I don't have anything to say. But all I'm saying is…I'm hungry." said azule. The boys ate the fruits tulio gave as they talked.

Ten minutes later, they finished their dinner and were already heading for their hollows. They stopped in the branch that is connected to their hollows. "Goodnight, bros!" said blu. "Yeah…peace out, everybody!" France as he and M.J headed for their hollow. "Sweet dreams." Said sapphire as azule and her went to their hollows.

Jewel and blu lied down in their stomachs in the hollow close together as they wrapped each other with their wings. Jewel loved it being this so close to blu, she felt so protected, so loved and so cared for. Sometimes, she would think of asking blu to start a family with her, but she knew blu will be like an egg that is hard to crack, so she would ask him in the jungle and when her wing is healed instead.

Blu sighted happily. "_This is just the beginning of the best days of my life with jewel_." he thought. "Don't worry jewel, you will have everything you want; even to start a family with you. _But we`re not going to go to that level, yet."_ He thought, again and chuckled a little. He kissed the top of her head and laid his head on top of hers. He fell asleep the before jewel did, he dreamt that he and jewel had a small family and they were having a blast.

Jewel on the other hand, she dreamt of her and blu flying in the jungle with blu by her side and three blue macaws in the other. They were all flying gracefully and happily with the other birds. "_You and I will have the time of our lives in the jungle. Just you wait_." She thought as her lustful side began to conserve this emotion for later.

* * *

_**sorry for the short chapter. its because its really hard making this chapter to have all of the things i`ve been wanting to write. please review of what you all think. guest review is still allowed, but please... no flaming. thank you!**_

**I **

**I**

**I**

**V**

**note: this story will have another after this. but is still in the far future.**


	8. Ch 8: At Linda's bookstore

**here is the 8th chapter. enjoy...**

**hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: At Linda `s**

It's been one week and four days, since the meeting with the extended family and friends. Blu woke up irritated at the sun light hitting his face and disturbing his sleep. It was coming from the small window that was in front of them. "_I should start sleeping in the different side of this hollow_." He thought. He looked to his left and saw his most beautiful soon to-be-mate still lying on top of his chest. "She so peaceful when asleep." He thought and he kissed her fore-head. Jewel stirred a bit but didn't wake up; instead, she cuddled closer to him.

He carefully and slowly unwrapped his wing around her and stood in the front of the hollow and did some stretching and exercise. After blu had let go of her, she woke up but laid still. She didn`t want to scare him to death so she just went still as she looked at his appearance in from of the hollow. The emitting light that served as an out-line on his body made him look like an angel.

Moments later, blu turned around and saw his beloved already awake and was staring at him, he formed a large grin on his beak. Jewel smiled at him too and stood up slowly; she went to blu and gave him a good morning hug and kiss. "Good morning beautiful. " he said sweetly. "Good morning to you too, handsome." She said to him as she rested her head on his chest. "Wanna grab some breakfast?" he asks looking down at her. "Yeah. Let's go." She said.

The both walked out of their hollow and walked slowly to the pegs that were in the tree. Blu was in front of jewel, so if she misses a step, he would be there to catch her and let her replace her foot. They reached the metal entrance and blu knocked at the hatch. "There has to be someone in here." He said. After knocking for the tenth time, a tall and tan man with curly hair and specs opened the hatch. "Finally, you two are awake. Come inside and I'll get you breakfast." Said tulio. Blu and jewel walked inside and saw their siblings chatting with each other in the table.

Blu lifted jewel in the air and landed in the table. "Morning lovebirds." Said France. "Sleep well?" asks azule. "Morning guys. And yeah, we did sleep well. Thanks for asking." Said blu. "No prob." Said azule. A rumble was heard from jewel`s stomach, everybody turned to her. "I think someone's hungry." Said M.J. jewel`s face turned bright red because of embarrassment so she just smiled at them.

"Well, what's taking tulio so long? I don't have so much time." groaned blu eagerly. "Are you going somewhere?" asks jewel. "What, oh no. I'm not going anywhere. It's just that I'm starving and again, it`s almost afternoon." Said blu as he looked at the clock saying its 11:30 a.m. "Oh look. Tulio just returned." Said jewel sarcastically as she saw tulio walking from the door. "Great!" sighted blu. "Sorry for taking so long. I was just double checking some other patients." Said tulio as he placed two plates full of fruits. Blu and jewel ate their food slowly to savor the taste, but was impossible because it was indeed very delicious.

"Hey guys, I was thinking of taking you all to Linda's this afternoon." Said tulio as he picked up the finished fruit remains. The boys squawked at him happily while the girls look at them confused on the sudden change of expression. "it`s just Linda. What`s the big deal?" asks sapphire. "Well, me and blu will be reading and be able to teach you girls how to read and write." Said azule. "yeah, and all of use will be having a lot of fun in there." Added blu. "Maybe more fun than bookworm here." Said France referring to blu sarcastically.

Tulio picked the girls up one by one and placed them in the back of the new jeep that he bought, because Fernando traded the old jeep with a motorcycle. The boys landed on the sides of their counterparts and sat quietly for the whole trip. They arrived at Linda's 30minutes later in the new bookstores. Jewel and her sisters were asleep the whole trip while the boys took a glance outside of Rio. Blu and his brothers nudged the girls, they slowly opened their eyes and faced a pleasant view…the boys. "Hey, hey. We`re here." Said blu to jewel quietly near her earhole. "Oh, how long have we`ve been asleep?" she asks. "Almost 30minutes." Answered blu.

Blu and his brothers lifted the girls and head in the front glass-door. Tulio knocked and outcome Linda, dressed on her normal working day clothes. Linda opened the door and led everyone inside. Blu and his brothers landed the girls on the counter, where they checked out books. "Morning tulio." Said Linda. "Good morning to you too, Linda." Said tulio.

"I see you brought the whole town." Said Linda. "Ah, finally out of that stupid avian." Said France not realizing that the bookstore is fitted with animal translators, similar to blu`s translator. "Excuse me?" said tulio quite offended. "What? It's not like you can understand me." Said France. "Ah France…he can understand you." Said blu. France`s eyes went wide of shock. "France, what do you say?" said Linda raising a curious eyebrow. _**"FREEDOM!" **_exclaimed France as** '_Pedro'_ **did then he flew in the ceiling. What he didn`t knew was hidden traps was set in the ceiling, one thing France saw was himself going towards the floor, he braced for impact. Everyone in the room heard a cry for pain and a loud thud.

France got up and saw that he was covered in with the same net he used to Mary Jane the second time they saw each other. "Ow! Where in the world did this came from?" he said kind of shocked seeing himself in one of their traps. Linda and tulio walked to him and kneeled down. "Are you going apologize now?" asks Linda. "Oh fine. I sorry, ok. Happy?" he said. "No" "no? What do you mean? I already apologized, what else do you want me to do? Plead?" said France some kind of pissed. "No, I will be happy when you _and_ your brothers get to work on saving your species." Said tulio. The three male blue macaws' faces turned red from embarrassment and rage.

"you know France, we could work on that!" teased M.J. France`s face turned darker shade of red. "See, even she is good with it." Said tulio. The girls giggled at the reaction the boys showed. "Yeah, real funny. I forgot to laugh. Ha-ha-ha." Said France sarcastically but angry. He turned around and flew in the bathroom. "Hey where are you going? We were just playing with you." Shouted M.J. "I'm gonna take a bath." He shouted back.

"_Oh a bath, huh. Maybe I need to get one, too_." She thought as she sniffed her feathers_. "Yeah, I think I need one."_ She thought, again. She turned to Linda and said. "Where is this place that you bathe?" she asks politely. "Oh, it's by the corner." Said Linda as she pointed in the corner of the hall. "Thanks." Said M.J as she walked there.

The others looked at tulio with a disapproving look. "What's was that all about, man? You know that he is easily angered when insulted." Said azule. "Yeah, in case you want to stay in one piece, you better not talk about that saving the species thing." Said blu. "Oh fine. But don't take long." Said tulio. Jewel and sapphire giggled on how their soon to-be-mates expression when tulio brings the whole _mating_ thing. "Hey blu, I know it's not cold here, but would you all like some hot chocolate?" asks Linda.

Blu and azule nodded happily while the jewel and sapphire has confused expression. "blu, what`s a hot chocolate?" asks jewel. "It's the best beverage in the whole world." Said blu. Soon, Linda came out with six cups of hot chocolate and cookies. "Here you go." Said Linda as she placed the plate in front of them. Tulio on the other hand went back to the aviary to check on other patients of his.

Blu and his brother azule took a slowly drink from their cups while jewel and sapphire watch both of them. Blu noticed both of them starring at them. "You want some? It`s really good, maybe you would like it?" said blu. Jewel looked at the brown liquid again and said. "It looks disgusting_…sniff…_but it smells good!" said jewel. "Then take a sip on your cup." Said blu as he moved the cup closer to jewel.

Jewel tilted the cup and took a small sip from it. But this small sip turned to one large drink, by the time she set the cup down, it was half way down. "So, do you _like_ it? Or, did you _liked_ it?" asks blu jokingly. "Wow, this is so good. Now I know why you taste so sweet." Said jewel teasingly. "Thank you." Said blu nervously. "Told you, you`d like it." He added.

Sapphire and azule has already finished with their hot chocolates and were already in the couch watching TV. While blu started teaching jewel how to read and write. Blu was impressed on how fast she can learn, it was either she was learning on an older age or just having a side of her that's in love of learning new things.

* * *

_**With France and M.J.:**_

France was already taking a bath when M.J. reached the bathroom. _"__**I'm sexy and I know it!" **_sang France. _**"Oh, don't you worry. Soon we`ll both find out how much sexiness you have when I get started on ya!"**_ Thought M.J evilly. The water was running fast while he rubbed shampoo on his feathers. M.J jumped on the water without him noticing, the she walked to him and started preening his feathers. France was startled and jumped in shock. "Sorry for scaring you." Said M.J. "no, it`s ok." He said. He flew in the top of the tub and said. "Here, you go first and I'll wait." He said.

"no, it`s ok. I also need you to preen my feathers." She said shyly trying to stop him from flying off. "Uh- ok. Should I preen yours first or you preen mine?" he asks. "I will do yours first then you do mine." She answered. France blushed as she said she needed him for something for the something. "Alright. I'm coming down." He said as he landed in front of M.J.

"Ok, lie down." She said. France did as he was told and laid on his stomach. M.J started preening his feathers. France shivered a bit but suppressed it. Minutes later, she was done; she went in front of him and said. "Ok, all done. Now it`s my turn to relax." She said as she lay on her stomach. France started preening her stomach and saw that there were not very much of feathers needed plucking. Minutes later, he finished and picked her in the air still wet. They landed in the counter and he called Linda. "Linda, can you hit us with the blower?" he asks. "Sure France. Let me get it." She said as she went to get her blower. "so, what`s a blower?" M.J asks. Linda returned with her blower and plugged it in the socket. "That's a blower." He said as pointed at the blower in which was on Linda's hand.

"Ok, guys. Who`s first?" she said holding the blower upward. "So, ladies first." Said France with a grin on his face. "Ugh. My hero." Said M.J. disappointed. "Yep, that's France for you, girl." said Linda giggling. "Always never taking simple stuffs the easy way. Like a blower, he would always be the last." She added.

* * *

_**Back with blu and jewel:**_

Blu was doing his usual hobbies…reading after teaching jewel also how to use a laptop. Jewel was on the laptop talking to some of blu`s female friends on facebook.

_**Ashley: "So, you and blu are official?"**_

_**Jewel: "No, not yet. He seems too hesitant about it. He would always make a lot of excuses."**_

_**Maria: "knowing blu, he will be harder than a rock to crack. Most of the girls back here in Minnesota tried so hard, but no luck on him. Good thing I had good and loving mate here. But one more thing."**_

_**Jewel: "what`s that?"**_

_**Maria: "have you been dropping hints on him?"**_

_**Ashley: "yeah, have you?"**_

_**Jewel: "yeah, I and my sisters have. But blu just think I'm joking and the other two, their kinda always making so many excuses. Like France; he gets angry when the bird doctor talks about it. And there`s azule; always trying to think of other ways to get out of it. But as far as I can see, he would do anything for her."**_

_**Ashley: "wow, you're so lucky! I wish I have a mate or a boyfriend by my side."**_

_**Maria: "I'm sure you will find someone, Ashley. I still can`t believed blu and his brothers finally found somebody to love. Still, congratulations."**_

_**Jewel: "thanks. Oh I have to go. Dinner is already served. Good bye."**_

_**Ashley & Maria: "good bye jewel. Remember this; if you and your sisters get`s in heat, try to control it. Most females like to remember their first time."**_

_**Jewel:** **"thanks, I`ll try to remember that. Bye."**_ She said before logging off from facebook. "So, how was talking to some of my friends?" asks blu. "it was nice. They told me you are harder than a rock to crack." Chuckled jewel. Blu loved it when he sees her laugh, smile or in the happy mood. "Well, good to see you're happy." Said blu with a smile. "so, what`s for dinner?" she asks. "Oh, its fruits. Like mangoes, you're favorite." Said blu. "thanks." She said as she kisses blu.

They heard someone wolf-whistled at them. They turned to their side and saw tulio with two thumps up and Linda with a large smile. "I'm sorry for interrupting your love session" joked Linda. "Good work blu." said tulio. Blu felt embarrassed and turned his head away from them.

"C`mon, dinner`s ready." Said Linda. Blu lifted jewel in the air and flew to the dining table. He placed her in the table next to a plate full of mango slices, and then he landed in next to her. He saw his brothers sitting next to jewel`s sisters. He turned to his other side and saw Linda sitting with tulio. Linda noticed blu was looking at her. "Anything wrong, blu?" she asks. "no, there`s nothing wrong. I was just gonna asks why you`re sitting next to him?" said blu point at tulio.

"Well, we`re…but was interrupted by tulio putting his hand on her shoulders. "Let me, Linda." He said. "Ok." Said Linda kind of nervous. "Blu…me and Linda are a couple." Said tulio. "You what?" blu exclaimed almost fainting. "Now blu, don't be violent." Said Linda in a stern voice. "Fine!" groaned blu.

Blu and jewel ate their dinner and went to the couch after eating. Linda gave blu a blanket and apologized to him for not telling their statues. "Here jewel. Use this, it`s going to cold for the night here." He said. "What about you?" jewel asks. "Oh me? I`m gonna be ok. Don't worry. I`m used to cold nights." Said blu.

"Don't be silly. This blanket is good for the both of us. Here_…she threw him half the blanket with her good wing…_Now, we`re both going to be warm for the rest of the night." She said. Blu gave up and happily wrapped himself in the blanket while putting his wing around jewel. "Good night, jewel." he said. "Good night to you too, handsome." Said jewel before giving him a quick kiss and closing her eyes to sleep.

"_Oh man. How can my life get any better?" _ He thought and kissed jewel`s head and closed his eyes.

Hours later, jewel woke up and saw the whole living room slightly lit with a few lights from the lamps. She saw Mary Jane in France`s wings and they were sleeping on the other couch. She turned her head and saw sapphire in the other couch under azule`s wing.

She placed her head back to blu`s chest and sighted. "_We are so lucky to have them_…she turned her head to blu and looked at him evilly…_when we`re released. I will enjoy our privacy a lot and I'm gonna make you enjoy it all day and all night! Cuz if you didn't, I'm gonna pounce ya hard, then make you enjoy it, again._" She thought evilly as she imagined her having their lone time together. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, again, peacefully.

* * *

**sorry for a short chapter. cant think of anything for a while. while i was writing i was having a lot of problem thinking this whole chapter straight. peace! please revieeeewwww!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	9. Ch9:Craziest day and night in the jungle

_**at last, this chapter took all my...what am i saying, only, no, less than, yeah, less than a quarter of my brain. enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 9: _**Craziest day and night in the forest.**_

Blu woke up early in the morning; he was given the nickname of 'morning bird' back in his youth. "Up so early, eh?" said azule. "yeah." Said blu. "where`s France?" he added. "I'm here." Said France as he went for a landing. "This is better than Minnesota. Yeah?" said blu. "Yeah. That's one reason I stayed here." Said France. "what`s the other?" Asks azule.

"The other? No geese to annoy as." Said France. "Yeah, we completely agree with you on that one." Said blu. "How long do we have to wait till they all wake up?" asks azule. "The time is 8:30. Time to wake them all up." Said France after taking a look on the wall clock.

Blu and his brothers flew in Linda`s bedroom. When they reached the bedroom, the saw Linda and tulio sleeping in the same bed. They landed on top of Linda and tulio. They started mimicking alarm clock, car`s security alarm etc… Linda started to stir and started pressing buttons eyes closed in the alarm clock. "Tulio, I think you clock is broken." Said Linda.

Linda grown tired of pressing it, she pulled the plug and looked at it surprised as it still works without wire. She looked up and saw her boys squawking at her. "Morning, guys." Said Linda. "Good morning to you too, Linda." Said azule and France. Blu placed her specs on her face and said. "Good morning Linda.

Linda and the boys went down while tulio continue sleeping. "What do you three want for breakfast?" asks Linda. "Usual please, Linda." Said blu. "Ok, what about you France and azule. Want the usual breakfast?" she asked. "sure." they both chorused. Linda began making cookies and hot chocolates while blu and his brothers went back to jewel and her sisters.

Blu landed in front of jewel and walked to her side. He suddenly had this feeling the urge to stroke her feathers. He strokes her head till her back and sighted. Jewel smiled on her sleep as she felt blu stroke her head. Jewel opened her eyes and saw blu with a big smile. "Morning, sleepy head." Said blu. "Morning blu." said jewel happily. "C`mon. breakfast is ready." Said blu. He lifted jewel in the air and flew in the counter.

He placed jewel in the counter and landed beside her. They waited for Linda to come out, but tulio came out with his scientist clothes and gave them a weird smile at them. "Are you ok?" asks jewel as everyone looked at him. "What! Don't tell me you all forgot?" tulio asks. "Uh…forgot what?" inquired M.J. "today you get off that cast!" declared tulio. Jewel and her sisters cheered and had a large grin on their faces.

* * *

_**One week later:**_

"This is it boys." Said Linda. "But this doesn`t mean we`re not seeing each other again. Come by the bookstore once in a week, ok?" she added. They all nodded, because they liked the bookstore and have some hot-chocolate. They all stood in the newly built sanctuary that they built in three weeks, before setting the blue macaws free. "Ready when you all are." Said tulio as he held jewel hands, sapphire on his left shoulder and M.J in the right. They nodded and tulio threw them in the air one at a time.

Blu and his brothers did their last fist pump with Linda before flying with the girls. "You three know it's rude to make ladies wait, right?" teased sapphire. "Sure we do. Just a little talk, and short good-bye." Said azule. "So, where is this hollows of yours?" asks jewel. "Follow me, if you would." Said blu.

They all flew north of the sanctuary and arrived at the sight. First, they all saw three trees facing each other and three wooden bridges that connect the hollows together. Blu and jewel landed in front of their new home. Jewel was awe-struck on the space, and the place she would now call home for the rest of her life, with her beloved…blu. Blu`s hollow was neat and clean, his used to be broken door, was now working like a charm. No squeaking sound could be heard, it slide`s perfectly fine through the hollow entrance.

_**France`s hollow:**_

On the other side of the small neighborhood, M.J was still marveled on how big the hollow was, while France keeps his stuff under the hollow`s main floor. M.J noticed him hiding his stuff under and went to him. "France, what are you doing?" she asks. France turned to her and said. "Well, I figured that we will need more space about some other events in the near future. So, I'm putting some of my dangerous stuff down. You wouldn't want these things near you, do you?" he said teasingly.

"No I wouldn't." said M.J sarcastically and pulled him for a deep passionate kiss. They pulled away from each other and stared for a long time. "So…what do you wanna do, my macho man?" said M.J. "well, me and the guys were thinking of taking you girls in the club tonight." Said France. "Oh, ah date? That sounds good." Said M.J. "It sure does. As long as you are my date." Said France. They leaned towards each other and gave each other passionate kiss.

_**Azule`s hollow:**_

Sapphire was still shock, she was now standing in her soon-to-be mate`s hollow. She turned to azule with a large smile on her face. "So, do you like it? I know it's not as large as my brothers' hollows." Said azule. "It's perfect!" said sapphire as she pulled azule in for a kiss. "Good you like it." Said azule. "What should we do, doc?" teased sapphire. "We were planning to have a triple date, tonight, in the club. I, you, and our siblings are coming." Said azule. "That's great. I should get cleaning. You don't want me looking like this later tonight." Said sapphire seductively. "No I don't. Make yourself as beautiful as possible. For tonight." He said nervously and laughed with her nervously, still having second thoughts if he said that right.

Sapphire flew out of the hollow and went in the stream that was below and in the middle of the triangular angled trees. She landed in front of the stream and saw her sisters also bathing. She flew to them and called them. They both looked at her and smiled. "Hey, what you doing here?" asks M.J. with jewel sitting in her side. "Same as you." She said. "I never thought this day would ever come." Said jewel dreamily. "We all didn't." said both M.J and sapphire. "Oh yeah. Forgot. Sorry." Said jewel smiling. Her sisters smiled at her and they all bathe.

_**Back with blu:**_

Blu was making his computerized vest better by adding mini high explosive missiles, and taking the extra large part out; like the m1919 browning light weight heavy machine gun and the thrusters. He heard flapping and turned his head from the source. When he looked at the entrance, he saw a female scarlet macaw on the entrance. She had a tired expression on her face and her feathers were a mess; it was like she has been flying for three days straight. She looked at him and smiled and spoke. _"Olá, desculpe incomodá-lo. Meu nome é Scarla. Você pode me ajudar?" _she asks in her Brazilian accent. "I'm sorry. I didn't get you. Do you speak English?" said blu putting his vest back in the cabinet that slides up from the floor. When she heard his American accent, she quickly interpreted it in English.

"Oh you're America? I'm so sorry. I said, I`m sorry to bother you. My name is Scarla. Can you help me?" she repeated in English still having her Brazilian accent. "Sure, what do you need?" he said. "Do you know any available hollows in here?" said Scarla. "No, sorry. Just moved in here today with my girlfriend." Said blu. _**"Oh, his already in the relationship. Too bad, he was kinda cute though. Oh well, there more males I can be with."**_ She thought. "Hey, are you ok? You've been staring at me for five straight minutes, now." Said blu. She snapped out and looked at him embarrassed. "Oh, I'm ok." She said blushing.

They talked inside the hollow about their lives and to be friendlier towards each other. By that second, jewel and her sisters flew inside the hollow looking very beautifully. The landed and saw blu talking to a female scarlet macaw. _**"His mine. And if she did anything to him…I'm gonna…I'm gonna rip her throat out." **_ Jewel thought angrily but didn't show it. When the girls landed, blu saw his beloved and went to her and gave her a hug and a quick kiss. "blu, who`s this?" jewel asks. "Oh, this is scarla, right?" said blu as he looked at scarla if he mistaken her name.

Scarla nodded at instant. _**"So, this is jewel. She beautiful."**_ Scarla thought. "She here, looking for a hollow." Added blu. "Oh, really? Well, you came in the right place." Said jewel calming down a bit with her sisters in her back. "She did?" asks blu. "I did?" said scarla. "Yes, you did. Blu and his brothers can build anything. I think. But still, they can built anything." Said jewel. "Yeah, let me get my boyfriend." Said M.J as she flew out and went to get France.

"Hey, wait up!" exclaimed sapphire as she flew and went to get azule. "C'mon blu, I know you can build anything. You`ve done so many things. You even said you and your brothers made your hollows from normal trees." Said jewel. "Me and my big mouth." Mumbled blu. "Yeah. That's why I love you. You are smart, sure. But careful, need more touch to it." Said jewel as she pulled blu for a kiss.

"Ok, let me get my stuff." Said blu as he tap the floor; at instant, a cabinet slid up in front of him. It was filled with construction tools like: hammer, jackhammer, screwdrivers, and many more. But in the lower sections, were c4`s, dynamites, and wires. "Blu, why do you have that? You're only making a hollow, not crater." Said jewel. "Don't worry, jewel. This is how I made this hollow, you're standing right now." Said blu without looking at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" whispered Scarla. "Sure." Said jewel also whispering. "How do you get a man like him?" she asks pointing at blu. "Well, you gotta be hard to get." Said jewel. "Really?" asks scarla. "yeah." said jewel. "I know, he was hard at first, but I cracked him little by little." She added. "wow...wish I can find someone." Said scarla.

"Alright. I got everything I need. Scarla, choose a tree you want us to build your hollow." Said blu. "sure." Said scarla. Scarla flew out while blu and jewel followed her. The landed in a large tree. Blu took notice that the tree was one of the hard kinds, and it would need some real denting. "This is a good tree, but it will need more denting. Bad news, I don't have enough fire power to do so." Said blu. Hearing this, scarla fell disappointed, until they heard two more masculine voices.

"Well, you do now!" shouted France. He landed with his vest full of breaching charges and low explosive charges. "Need a wing?" said azule as he landed with sapphire in his side. He had a large axe strapped in his back and a mini chain saw. Blu turned to jewel and scarla and spoke. "Jewel, why don't you and the girls go back to our hollow and have some talk." Said blu. "Sure." Said jewel. Jewel and the girls flew back to blu`s hollow to talk about girl stuff. Blu carved a large circle in the middle part of the tree and smacked the middle of the circle with a hammer; it left a large crack showing its new weak point.

"Alright. France, set the charge in the middle of the circle. And azule, after we blow this up sky high…use your axe and chainsaw and carve the entrance and make it smooth." Said blu firmly. "Roger that!" declared France. "On it!" said azule. They did all blu said and hid beside the tree. _**"Fire in the hole!"**_ Declared blu. Next thing they heard, was a loud _boom, _they saw some birds fly out of the hollows and into the sky.

* * *

A few feet above the boys, three Russian harpy eagles were flying. "Hey boss! Itz zergeant blu and hiz brotherz." Said the eagle with a Russian accent. "Indeed it iz, comrade. Gud work, lieutenant Damian." Said the eagle in the middle in which was the leader. "Makarov will be happy when we kill them and bring their headz! _Capitan Vladimir!" _said the eagle in the left with an evil accent in Russian. The three eagles landed in front of blu and his brothers with an evil grin running across their faces.

"I knew we`d find you three here zergeant blu, France, and azule." Said Captain Vladimir. "We knew you three would come back after your beat down six years ago." Said France looking no hint of fear. "And I still think you three want some more." He added. "The only who will be killed iz you three!" exclaimed the eagle in the left. "Eazy Artem. We will get to that." Said Vladimir calmly. "Роджер, что сэр." Said Artem. "What do you want Vladimir?" asks blu putting his things down the branch.

"We want revenge!" declared Vladimir. "Well, you aint getting any, punk!" said azule as he, blu and France flew to get their weapons in their hollows. "Meet you two in my hollow, pronto!" said blu. Azule nodded and France said. "Got it." The three eagles flew towards blu because they heard were they were meeting.

Minutes later, blu landed in front of their hollow and quickly started tapping the floor. Cabinets full of weapons appeared in front of him. Jewel and the others got nervously and made jewel walk to him. "Blu is anything, ok?" she asks worried. "Yeah, just a little business we have to take care of." Said blu. He pulled his m14ebr rifle; it was fitted with an acog scope and tripod. He placed his bullet-proof vest and helmet on, and walked out in front of the hollow.

Moments later, azule and France landed in his side. Azule was holding his ak-74 fitted with acog sight in his left wing and was wearing his vest and helmet. While on the other hand, France was holding his m16a3, it was fitted with hybrid scope. He was wearing his vest, belt-bullets were tied from both of his shoulders and till his waist. He wasn't wearing any helmets, but a black bandana in his head; it made him look like a navy seal.

In that second also, the three harpy eagles landed not very, very far from them. Vladimir was the first to land and then Damian and Artem. "Well, well, well. Looks like you three still look like yourselves six years ago. Still battle hard, eh zergeants?" asks Vladimir with a curios eyebrow. "Haven't you heard? We`re captains now!" said azule at the matter-of-a-fact tone. "Well, what an improvement. But you zee, it did went to wazte. Becauze thiz iz the day you die!" declared Vladimir.

Vladimir, Damian, and artem pulled their ak-47s and started firing at them. Blu and his brothers went to cover and started back firing. Jewel and the other girls closed the door, inside the room; the whole place began to get dimmer by the second. "Jewel, what's happening?" asks sapphire. "I, I, I, don't know." Said jewel. Suddenly, a TV screen appeared in top of the of the hollow. It showed what was happening outside. _**"Please don't let anything happen to blu and his brothers."**_ Prayed jewel.

Blu was firing one bullet at a time, while France and azule was burst firing. France shot three bullets to artem in the head and stomach. Next thing happened; artem cursed in Russian and fell on the ground lifeless. "Artem! You will pay for that, kid!" shouted Vladimir. Azule was shooting with Damian while France was targeted by Vladimir, and so was blu. They were getting pinned down by the harpy eagles.

"Ha-ha! Surrender you American kid!" mocked Damian. "Next year, _ugly!_" mocked back azule. Azule went out of his cover and fired all his bullets to Damian. Damian didn't even have time to cover himself; he was hit by thirty bullets. He stepped back while azule fired his gun at him, his blood was running in his beak and he fell down on the branch and become limped. Vladimir saw his fellow comrade die, he knew it was his turn, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He pointed his gun at azule; azule saw him do this and went back to his cover in time, before a bullet hit him in the head.

"Guys, we can`t put him down if we don't move!" declared France. "I know!" exclaimed blu. "I got an Idea!" exclaimed azule. "What?" chorused blu and France. "Remember '_**operation thunderstorm'**_?" asks azule. "Yeah!" chorused blu and France, again. "Remember the tactics we did?" asks azule, again. "I think we know where you're getting at." Said blu. Adrenaline becomes to be pump on their veins. Azule poked out his head and pretended to look at him. "Hey ugly! Over here." Said azule. Vladimir shouted in anger and aimed at azule then fired, azule hid, again. France threw a flash bang at him; it landed in front of him and flashed him, completely blinding him.

Blu turned to his brothers and smiled. "Now!" declared blu. France, azule and blu went out of their covers and open fired at him. He received tons of bullets in his stomach, his chest, and wings. His vision came to focused again and saw the boys with their smoking guns. "I'm sorry mother Russia. I have failed you once, again." Was his last words. He fell to the ground and gave out his last breathe and closed his eyes and would never open again. The door in blu`s hollow opened and the girls flew to their counter-parts and hugged them really hard. "Jewel… let go… now." Said blu. "I'm sorry; I was so worried about you." She said.

"it`s alright." He said. Scarla walked out with a worried face. "Are there more of them?" she asks worried. Blu and his brothers looked at the corpse and looked back at her. "Nah! They won't make the flight to here without a plane." Said France. "Ya still ok with us making you your hollow?" asks azule. "Well, if you don't mind? It`s still ok." She said. "Ok, we`ll be done in thirty minutes. Why don't you girls get some more talk? While we`re out." Said blu. Scarla and the girls nodded and went back in the hollow and talked more.

Thirty minutes later, blu and his brothers were done. "Well, it looks good." Admired France wiping a sweat in his face. "You can say that again." Said azule who was lying on his back by the wall. "Job complete guys. Well done." Said blu with a smile in his face. Blu and his brothers placed a cover in front of the hollow and they flew back to blu`s hollow and called the girls to come with them. The landed outside and told scarla to close her eyes. "ok, open them!" said blu. Scarla did what she was told and the hollow she would call home looked so well. It was spacious and was over-looking the city.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Said scarla with teary eyes as she gave the boys a bone-crushing hugs. "That's quite a grip you got there. Can you let go." Said azule weakly. When the boys got their breath back they smiled at her. "Hey, maybe you can come in the club with us tonight?" said blu. "Sure. What time." She asks. Blu looked at jewel with 'what time do you think?' expression. "ah, what about at eight?" sounds good?" said jewel. "Sure at eight. It`s in the fruit market right?" she said. "Yeah, in the fruit market." Said France.

* * *

_**At Eight:**_

The three blue macaw pairs were flying towards the club with scarla beside them. They landed in front of the club; they could hear samba music inside the club. When they entered, they saw birds flying everywhere and dancing in the music. The club now had a bar in the right side near the entrance and has bigger space for the dance floor. They heard two familiar voices behind them and quickly looked at the source. "Well, if isn't our three pairs of blue macaws!" exclaimed nico. "Where have ya been hidin ya `selves' birds? We thought you six _was_ dead!" said Pedro.

"Well, their wings were broken because of Nigel. But we took care of him." Said blu. "Yeah, time to get this party started." Said France. "Where you going my, macho man?" asks M.J. "me and azule will show you guys, how to really party." Said France. "I like you idea." Said azule. Nico and Pedro flew towards the stage and said out loud. "Yo everyone! Now that everyone thought our three pairs of blue macaws were dead. Well they aint. And now they're here to crank the party to the next level." Declared nico.

"Yo everyone! Now, I'm really, _really_ sorry for leaving you party peeps, out of the action, these past few months. But I and my brother azule will show you a party you would wish never to end." Said France. They started to sing the song while azule started whistling.

_**Can you blow my whistle, baby?**_

_**Whistle, baby, let me know**_

_**Girl, I'm gonna show you how to do it**__**  
**_

_**And we start real slow**__**  
**_

_**You just put your lips together**__**  
**_

_**And you come real close**__**  
**_

_**Can you blow my whistle, baby?**_

_**Whistle, baby, here we go**_

Hearing this, blu offered his wing to jewel to dance with him. "May I have this dance?" asks blu. "Yes, you may." Said jewel. They dance with each other while France and azule dance with M.J and sapphire in the stage while singing._**  
**_

_**I'm betting you like people**__**  
**__**And I'm betting you love freak mode**__**  
**_

_**And I'm betting you like girls**__**  
**__**That give love to girls and stroke your little ego**__**I bet you I'm guilty, your honor**__**  
**_

_**That's just how we live in my genre**__**  
**__**Went to hell and paid the Rottweiler**__**  
**__**There's only one Flo and one Rida**__**I'm a damn shame, order more champagne**__**  
**__**Pulled a damn ham string, trying to put it on ya**__**  
**_

_**Bet your lips spin back around corner**__**  
**__**Slow it down baby, take a little longer**__**Can you blow my whistle, baby?**__**  
**_

_**Whistle, baby, let me know**__**  
**__**Girl, I'm gonna show you how to do it**__**  
**__**And we start real slow**__**You just put your lips together**__**  
**_

_**And you come real close**__**  
**__**Can you blow my whistle, baby?**__**  
**__**Whistle, baby, here we go**__**Whistle baby, whistle, baby**__**  
**_

_**Whistle baby, whistle, baby**__**  
**__**Whistle baby, whistle, baby**__**  
**_

_**Whistle baby, whistle, baby**__**It's like everywhere I go, my whistle ready to flow**__**  
**__**Shorty don't even know, she can get any by the low**__**  
**_

_**Tell me she not a pro, it's okay, it's under control**__**  
**__**Show me soprano 'cause girl, you can handle**__**Baby, we start something, you **_

_**come up in bar clothes**__**  
**__**Girl, I'm loosening, my Bugatti the same road**__**  
**__**Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo**__**  
**__**Talented with your lips like you blew out a candle**__**So amusing**__**  
**_

_**Now you can make a whistle with the music**__**  
**__**Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it**__**  
**__**Give me the perfect pitch, you never lose it**__**Can you blow my whistle, baby?**__**  
**_

_**Whistle, baby, let me know**__**  
**__**Girl, I'm gonna show you how to do it**__**  
**__**And we start real slow**__**You just put your lips together**__**  
**_

_**And you come real close**__**  
**__**Can you blow my whistle, baby?**__**  
**__**Whistle, baby, here we go**__**Whistle baby, whistle, baby**__**  
**_

_**Whistle baby, whistle, baby**__**  
**__**Whistle baby, whistle, baby**__**  
**_

_**Whistle baby, whistle, baby**__**Go on girl, you can perk it**__**  
**__**Let me see your whistle while you work it**__**  
**_

_**I'ma lay it back, don't stop it**__**  
**__**'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me**__**Now, shorty let that **_

_**whistle blow**__**  
**__**Yeah, baby make that whistle blow**__**Can you blow my whistle, baby?**__**  
**_

_**Whistle, baby, let me know**__**  
**__**Girl, I'm gonna show you how to do it**__**  
**__**And we start real slow**__**You just put your lips together**__**  
**_

_**And you come real close**__**  
**_

_**Can you blow my whistle, baby?**__**  
**__**Whistle, baby, here we go**__**Can you blow my whistle, baby?**__**  
**_

_**Whistle baby, whistle, baby**__**  
**__**Whistle baby, whistle, baby**__**Can you blow my whistle, baby?**__**  
**_

_**Whistle baby, whistle, baby**__**  
**__**Whistle baby, whistle, baby**__**Can you blow my whistle, baby?**__**  
**_

_**Whistle baby, whistle, baby**__**  
**__**Whistle baby, whistle, baby**__**Can you blow my whistle, baby?**__**  
**_

_**Whistle baby, whistle, baby**__**  
**__**Whistle baby, whistle, baby**_

Every bird in the club cheered after the music ended. France and his brother azule walked out of the stage with M.J and sapphire, while nico and Pedro sang. They all heard two female voices behind them and they all turned. They saw a female military macaw and a hyacinth macaw. "Hey, jewel M.J and sapphire. Is that you? Where have you three been?" asks the military macaw. "Verde, Margaret! Our old friends. How have you two been?" said jewel as she and her sisters went to the two girls and gave them a hug.

"We`re fine gals. But, where have you three been?" asks Margaret the hyacinth macaw. "Well, life has been busy this days." Said jewel. "Yeah, I think we know. Because we can see why." Said Verde taking a note of blu, France and azule. "They're a hunka, chunka guys, gals." Said Margaret. "yeah! Look at those large muscles they have." Said Margaret. "you three know how to pick `em!" said Verde. At that second, a drunken Carlos went in and wrapped his wing around blu and his brothers. "what`s_**…hiccup…**_up? Party_**…hiccup…**_rollers." Said Carlos.

"Jesus, Carlos! What the hell have been you doing here?" said France covering his nose. "Yeah, you are freaking` drunk and wasted." Said azule. "What? This is one way how Clara…scores on me." Said Carlos drunkenly. "Guess that's why you two have like five children, man." Said blu. "Wrong shrimp! Its seven now! That was a year ago. Remember, before you three went with Admiral Franck." Said Carlos. "Oh yeah. now that Franck is dead, who`s the new admiral?" asks France.

"You haven't heard, did you?" said Carlos not so surprised. "What do you mean I haven't heard?" asks France. "You're the new admiral of the fleet." Said Carlos. All the macaws that heard what Carlos said went wide eyed. "what! You're kidding right?" said France. "His not." Said a feminine. When they turned around, they saw another blue macaw, but only as old as Carlos. "Clara? What are you doing here?" Said blu. "I'm not the only one here." She said. "Then who else?" said azule. "The whole base is here." She said. "ok, enough with the base. If I'm the new admiral, how many…" but was interrupted by Clara.

"Soldiers? You have at most…eh, seven thousand and in reserve, ah ten thousand." She said calmly. Hearing this, France couldn't hold his happiness any more. "_**Wooohooo!**_ I'm the new admiral!" he exclaimed. Some of the birds that work in the base saw him and cheered for him. Some said like: _**good job, mate! Congratulations!**_ But most of his men said: _**long lived Admiral France.**_ _**Wooyaa!**_

* * *

Hours later after their large celebrations, they all quitted for the night. They flew back in their situated hollows and talked some more. "so, how does the new admiral feel?" asks M.J sweetly. "it feels great. But, it would still feel lonely without you by my side." Said France lovingly. "You and your sweet-talk. But that's why I love you; you're too sweet to be mad at." She said. "Come here you!" said France as he pulled M.J into a kiss. The laid down on their stomachs and closed their eyes. But M.J couldn't sleep because she has one question she wanted to ask him.

"France, you still awake?" she asks nudging him. "Yeah, I'm now. What`s wrong?" he asks. "Do you want to have a family with me?" she asks. France was shocked of her question, because it was the least he would do, but he knew they would have to do it sooner or later. "Can we, uh, I don't know, wait?" he said uneasily. "Sure, how long do you want to wait?" she asks. "Give me at least a week to prepare." He said. "Sure, take all the time you want." She said now thinking how long she can still wait.

In blu`s hollow, blu and jewel was preparing to get some rest until jewel asked her question in which was similar to M.J. "blu, do you want to have children?" she asks. "Yeah, I do. But not just now. Give me at least one week." He said. "Sure, that was all I wanted to know." She said. "Let's get some sleep." She added. The laid down and closed their eyes to sleep for the whole night.

In azule`s hollow. Azule and sapphire was lying in the floor and were just wasting some time. "Crazy day, huh?" said azule. "You can say that again." Said sapphire. "Yeah, _**what a crazy, hell of a day!"**_ said azule emphasizing the whole sentence. "Good night love." Said azule. "Goodnight too my love." Said sapphire before sleeping.

* * *

_**so, what you guys think? any one can review, even if your just a viewer, am alright with your review. soooo pleeeaasee revviiieewww!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. Ch 10:Warning and Unsuspected event

**here is chapter ten. sorry about taking this chapter so long. enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The warning and unsuspected events**

Blu woke early in the morning and felt something in his left side. He looked at his left and saw the love of his life…jewel. He slowly unwrapped his wing around her to not wake her up and prepared to fly to the mango tree and find him and his future mate, breakfast.

Blu saw a mango tree not far from his hollow and directed his flight path towards it. He landed in the mango tree and saw his brothers picking some mangoes. "Morning." Said azule. "Morning." Said France. "Morning to you, too Captain, or should I say, admiral?"" Said blu. They heard a familiar masculine voice and looked up; and saw Rafael landed in front of them.

"So, nico and Pedro weren't lying that you're OK. At first I was skeptical, but now I see you boys are all ok. So, how`s your stay in the jungle?" asks Rafael to blu. "It's just like how I remembered it. Calm and peaceful." Said blu. "From the sound how you said it. You sound like your dead." Joked France. "Yeah, real funny. Ha-ha-ha!" said blu sarcastically.

"So, what brings you here raffy?" said blu. "Usual… breakfast." Said Rafael flatly. "where`s your lovebirds?" he added. "Sleeping." They all chorused. Rafael chuckled at them, until he remembered he has to be back soon. "Oh shoot! I have to go before Eva eats my head off. Maybe you three can come in our place this noon?" said Rafael flying with seven mangoes.

"Sure, we`ll come by!" said France. Blu and azule looked at him coldly. "What have you gotten us to?" asks azule coldly. "Nothing really. Gotta go!" said France as he darted back to his hollow with two mangoes on his talons.

Blu and azule looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, I need to go." Said azule. "So do I, bro. so do I." sighted blu. Blu and azule flew to their different hollows with two mangoes in their talons. Blu arrived in his hollow only to see jewel already awake and was waiting for him. "What took you so long?" she asks sweetly.

Her angelic voice sounded like a sweet and smooth harmony to blu, that he would listen and never get tired off. "Just talking to Rafael and the guys." He said dreamily. "About what?" she asks. "About guys stuff. You wouldn't understand. And I brought you this mango. I knew it was your favorite." Said blu dreamily. "Aww. That's so sweet of you. Come here!" said jewel as she pulled blu for a long passionate kiss.

"What should we do today?" asks jewel while eating her mango. "I don't know. Maybe we could go to Carlos and the others. So I could fully introduce you and to meet the family as well." Said blu. "Sounds great. What time should we go?" said jewel. "Maybe after we finish our breakfast and get ourselves clean." Said blu. "Sounds good to me." Said jewel.

They both finished their breakfast and were already going to the pond outside the hollow until a weird sound came from one of the cabinets under the floor. "Hey jewel, why don't you go first. I`ll catch up. Need to fix this blasted cabinet, wonder what's wrong with it?" Said blu. "Sure, but don't take long." Said jewel. "You got it." Said blu.

Jewel flew out of the hollow and to the pond. When she landed, when was confronted by three adult male blue and gold macaws. "Well, well, well. Would you look at this? A hot wing has got in our way." Said the leader. He was the one in the middle and was slightly taller than the other two.

"yeah, bro. she`s one good lookin`female." Said the one in the left side. "C`mon now baby bird. It wouldn't hurt so much." Said the one in the right sarcastically. They started to approach jewel while she went in her fighting stance.

"Back off, punks!" She yelled. Before they even reached her, three young male blue macaws landed between them and followed by seven younger blue macaws. They turned to jewel with happy faces. "Hey auntie jewel. Meet Carlos`s wild-rag-tags." Said boom referring to the seven chicks next to them. "Hi, I'm rocky." Said the young female macaw.

"Yeah good for you. I'm lightning." Said the young male macaw with a lightning birth mark in its back. "Are you called lightning because of your mark?" asks jewel, eye leveling the chick. "Yes, yes it is." said lightning. "Hey, enough with you blue birds. You know what they say: the more the merrier." Said the leader. "I have to agree with you there." Said crash.

"What do you mean?" asks jewel frightened. "Because it's becoming boring here. We need to kick some _**EL LOCOS**_ butts." Said André. "Can we join uncle boom?" asks mike, one of the young blue macaw chicks of Carlos. "Sure, pal. Pull as many feathers as you want." Said boom. _**"ATTACK!"**_ declared lightning. They started plucking feathers from the lead blue and gold macaw while André, boom, and crash went in the other two birds. Jewel watched as blu`s extended family show the rapist a lot of pain.

Moments later, blu landed beside a smiling jewel while watching what his nephews and niece do some pain to the three blue and gold macaws. "Hey, back it off kids." Said blu seriously. "What's going on here?" he added. "Uncle, they were going to rape auntie jewel." said boom. "Was that true jewel?" He said as he looked at jewel.

She nodded her head sadly with a puppy dog eyes telling him to kick their butts. Blu turned to the three blue and gold macaws with an angry face. "Leave… leave now!" he declared. "What if we don't?" mocked the leader. "Then y`all face me, instead." Said blu dead serious. "If I were you, I would do what he said." Said André to the three blue and gold macaws.

The lead macaw looked at his friends with an evil grin and said. "No!" he said mockingly. "Then you leave me no choice." Said blu as he went in defensive mode. "You think you can beat us three. Your no game." Mocked the one in the left. "Try me!" said blu with narrowed eyes. The three blue and gold macaws attacked him but his unbeatable moves took all of them down in just seconds. "Had enough?" asks blu. "We`re just getting started." Said the lead macaws.

"So am I." said blu seriously. Jewel was watching how blu would just flip them all without difficulty; she turned to André, boom, and crash. "Is he always this good?" she asks whispering. "Yeah. None of the guys in base ever crossed him." Said André. "Yeah, everyone`s scared to feel his wrath." Said crash. "He has taken the most brutal predators down single-handedly." Added boom.

The three blue and gold macaws fell on the ground one last time before running away. Blu turned to them with his expression softening. "Ok, now that's done. Jewel, are you alright?" asks blu concerned. "Yeah, I'm alright." Said jewel. Blu then turned to his nephews and niece. "You three. Why are Carlos`s chicks with you?" asks blu seriously.

"Well…uh…you see, uh… we were taking them on a trip around the jungle until we saw them." Stammered André. "Well, thanks. But you're all in trouble." Said blu. "Say what?" exclaimed all of the young blue macaws. "C`Mon, let's go to Carlos. We`ll talk there about what happens, when young birds pulls feathers than talk things out." Said blu.

"But, but, but…we saved her!" complained André. "Yes, and that's one thing I appreciate to all of you. But putting your younger cousins in danger is another and dangerous thing." Said blu. "You know you didn't have to do that, blu." said jewel. "It's alright. They always fall for it." Whispered blu. Jewel realized what blu was doing and giggled a little.

They flew to Carlos's hollow for ten minutes before seeing a hollow with the flags of the United States and Brazil. They landed inside the hollow and saw Carlos and Clara kissing each other. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. My man, Carlos. Don't ya think that's a little too early to have your alone time?" joked blu as he butted in. Carlos and Clara was taken off guard and shrieked. "What in mother of rio are you all doing here?" asks the angry Clara.

Blu knew when she's angry that he should hide. He went behind jewel because she would kill him for interrupting them. "Clara, stop being too hot. Your making me want you more." Said Carlos trying to save blu from his mate`s wrath. Clara blushed when her husband teased her. "Oh fine. You're lucky Carlos is here, because if he isn't…I would have killed you months ago. Understood?" said Clara that she meant business. Blu nodded with fear.

Jewel looked at blu with a concerned face. "Why are you scared of her?" asks jewel. "You see…how do I say this…ah yes, s-s-she kicked our butts so hard that we were in the hospital for a month." Stammered blu. "Well, she doesn't look like that anymore." Said jewel. Blu went out behind jewel looking relief that she wasn't how she was before.

"Boom, don't you think your field trip with the kids was _**too**_ fast?" asks Carlos. "Well, as you can see…boom and his brothers were fighting again." Said blu. "That's not our problem. You should have been to their parents' hollow. Not us." Said Carlos. "Your chicks were part of it, too." Said blu. "What!" said Clara. "Really? I`m so proud of you guys. Becoming just like your dad." Said Carlos to all seven chicks of his.

"If anything happened to my children. I will tear all of your feathers and stick them back so I could tear them, again!" threatened Clara to boom, crash and André. The three young boys hid behind blu and jewel. The three adults looked at the scared boys and laughed because they got them again for the hundredth time.

"You three should have seen yourselves." Said blu while laughing. Jewel on the other hand, didn't got it, when blu already told her. "So, tell us what really happened?" asks Clara. "Jewel, it's your turn." Said blu.

Jewel walked up and told everything what happened. Clara gasped on her story of what happened earlier, she then looked at boom, crash and André with death look. "Oh my…this jungle needs some real guarding, huh Carlos?" said Clara.

"Yeah love. Don't worry, by next week, everything will be better. No more birds trying to rape others." Said Carlos to jewel. Jewel nodded happily at him. "So, what really brings you two here?" asks Clara. "We were just going to visit you guys and introduce jewel to everyone. It's getting boring in the hollow, these days." Said blu. "Yeah it would… if you're not doing something with your mate." Joked Carlos.

Clara blushed when Carlos referred to what they were doing earlier. Blu wing-palmed his face in embarrassment. "Ok, now that's done. Why don't we introduce all of you to auntie jewel." said Carlos as all seven chicks of his went in a straight line.

"Alright, who showed we start first? Oh yeah, this is Rocky; the eldest of all my children. Then comes Lightning; always looking for trouble. Then here`s Mike; the calm and patients one. Then…Gloria; my sneaky girl." Joked Carlos.

"Then Sissy; she`s just like her older sister, Rocky, both music lovers. Then here`s the youngest, Lucy and Hailey; both shy and scared of strangers."

"Nice to meet you auntie jewel!" all seven chicks chorused. "Nice to meet you all, too." Said jewel. Jewel walked to them and went eye-to-eye level with all of them and looked at them carefully. "Your chicks surely look like their parents." Joked jewel.

"Yeah, they even have their mother`s temper." Joked Carlos. "I'll show you temper." Mumbled Clara. "I heard that!" said Carlos teasingly. Clara giggled but then she looked at Carlos curiously and he winked at her, telling her they will be alone tonight.

Blu saw them do this and said. "C'mon jewel. We better go. We don't want to interrupt something." Said blu. Blu and jewel went out of the hollow to Serra`s hollow. Clara and Carlos turned to the preteen boys and said. "Go home. We`ll talk about this tomorrow." Said Carlos. Clara then turned to her chicks. "You're all grounded for a week. No candy and no going outside." Said Clara. All her chicks went _**"aww!"**_

* * *

While blu and jewel was flying, they heard two feminine voices. "Would ya look at that? Blu-boy has finally gone to the south." Said the first one. "Yeah, and look…he has a girlfriend." Said the other voice. Blu froze after hearing those very, _**very**_ familiar voices. _"Oh no. please not here, not now!"_ he thought. He and jewel turned and saw two Canadian geese.

"_You have got to be kidding me! Why now? Why not next year, or even in the afterlife?"_ He thought more. "Ahh, hey Alice and Chloe. Sup?" said blu nervously. "Haven't you been payin` attention on what we said back in Minnesota? We`re migrating here!" said Alice in a matter-of a-fact tone. "Friends of your blu?" asks jewel. Blu was about to answer but was interrupted by Chloe.

"Yeah, we and ol` pal blu-boy and his brothers, been friends for almost fifteen years." Said Chloe. "it`s nice to meet you two. I'm jewel, blu`s mate." Said jewel knowing their technically not mates yet. But jewel doesn't care if she and blu haven't mated yet. She doesn't even care if she will have to wait longer before becoming mates. "She`s a keeper. Jewel…girl, one advice me and Alice would want to give you." Said Chloe.

"Yeah, sure?" she asks the two geese. "Keep blu leashed next to ya! His ladies choice back in Minnesota. You know what I'm saying?" Finished Chloe. "Really?" said jewel not believing that blu was like that. "Yeah, really! I still remember when other female macaws same age as you, would chase him and his brothers so they could be their mate." Said Alice.

"Well, no need of that. Because if others tried to get him, I will personally claw their eyes out." Said jewel. "Yeah, that's my jewel." said blu. "it's really nice to meet you two. But it was great talking to you two, we really have to go." Said jewel. "Yeah, we better find ourselves some place to rest." Said Alice.

Alice and Chloe turned away and flew away. Blu and jewel looked at each other with happy eyes and went to Serra`s hollow.

When they reached her hollow, they saw thunder helping her move a small macaw size sofa her hollow. They landed in front of the hollow and they thunder and Serra faced them with grin on their faces. "Well, well, well. Looks like some lieutenants can be ordered by privates." Joked blu.

"No, was just really boring in my place. So… went to crash here, cause others were too busy to with their stuff. And oh yeah, storm`s meeting a girl. How lucky that guys was. Man, I suck with girls." Groaned thunder. "Well you can practice with Serra, if you like?" Said jewel suggestively.

Thunder looked at Serra with fear as she looked at him teasingly and winked. "What! Oh no, no way I'm practicing with her." Complained thunder as his face turned red. "What's wrong? She`s still a girl isn't she?" said blu. "I know she`s a girl. But wouldn't it look kinda weird?" said thunder trying to get himself out of this mess because his cheeks are getting redder by the minute.

"Are you scared lieutenant… to a private?" asks Serra teasingly. "Oh god! This feels like déjà vu. It's like I dreamt of this going to happen." Said thunder. "What happen?" asks blu. "I accepted it." Said thunder in defeat.

Moments later, they heard another male voice. "Hey, would ya look at this? I always knew you and thunder are perfect for each other and would someday make out." Said the familiar voice. They turned their heads towards it and saw Storm with a girl and Lee. The three macaws landed in front of them. "Well Capt. I would like you to meet… Lola!" declared Storm.

Lola was a female hyacinth macaw just like storm and lee. Her navy blue feathers were almost as dark as storm`s and her turquoise eyes were a stunning example of one beautiful women, man would loved to be with. "Hi!" was all she said.

"Well, I see my teaching paid off." Complimented blu. "What teaching?" asks jewel. "I teach every bird that asks me how to be good birds towards women." Said blu. "Yeah, works like a charm!" said Storm in a British accent.

"Yeah, but Carlos taught us how to woo, better." Said Lee. "So, where are you from?" asks blu to Lola. "I'm from west of Rio." Said Lola. "Near Campinas." Lola said. "Well, have you asked Storm where he is from?" asks blu. "No, I haven't." said Lola. "Well, his from Miami, USA." Said blu.

"Well, ain`t that obvious with my Miami, west coast **_voodoo_**?" Said storm trying to impress Lola more. "Voodoo?" asks Lola confused. "He means his accent." Said blu. "Oh, I understand. So, where are you from?" asks Lola. "I'm from Minnesota. A place in the far north. It's really cold out there, you could freeze to death in seconds." Said blu. "Really, how did you survived?" asks Lola. "Yeah blu. How did you survived?" asks jewel too.

"I stayed inside the house and will only come when it's too hot inside." Said blu. "Yeah, and read tons of books. To us, we only read one thing and one thing only." Said storm. "what`s that?" asks both jewel and Lola.

"My mission papers." Said storm. "Really? Why don't I see you read them before?" asks blu. "Because I'm too lazy to read them." Said storm making everyone laugh. Blu and the others including thunder and Serra laughed.

"Hey thunder!" said blu. "What up?" asks thunder. "Practice with Serra or I'm dismissing you for a year!" said blu. "What! What happens when something deep I don't even know or even want to know, happen?" Complained thunder. "Like what?" asks blu. "I think I know. Maybe you're afraid you and Serra might get into a relationship. You two look good for each other." Said jewel. Thunder looked at Serra and she winked at him again.

Thunder began having this feeling inside him saying '_wow, she`s so beautiful'. _Thunder turned to blu and jewel and said. "Do I have too?" asks thunder. "Yes!" said blu seriously and kinda irritated.

Thunder turned to Serra and said. "You're not going to bite, right?" asks thunder scared. "Don't worry, I don't bite… much, lieutenant." Said Serra teasingly.

Serra has been keeping to anyone that she has a secret liking on Thunder. About how many he has saved her from death and being very nice to her, not like other birds trying to hit on her.

This was her chance to make him, hers. "You two have fun!" said blu as he, jewel and the others flew away.

* * *

"I hate my life." Mumbled Thunder. "Why? Am I, not your type of girl?" she asks as she ran her wing-tips on his chest.

Thunder shivered and said. "Now I know why Capt. Kept distance to females." Said thunder. He tried to get off her grasp but she was just too strong. "Don't try to leave or I will be sad." Said Serra as she laid her head on his shoulder and sighted. "Serra, can I asks you something?" asks thunder. "Yeah?" said Serra. "Are you _in heat?_" Said thunder.

"Maybe, maybe I'm not." She said confirming she`s in heat. _**"SANTA MARIA!"**_ exclaimed thunder as he tried his best to break free. But Serra`s strength was too powerful that she threw him in the back of the hollow and closed the door. She turned to him with an evil smile.

Thunder sat there with fear in his eyes. "Look Serra, you don't have to do this. This ain`t what blu said to practice about!" Shouted thunder to the top of his voice trying to get blu or jewel to help him. "Who said, it was?" she asks seductively as she advanced towards him.

* * *

Blu and jewel was flying to Scarla`s hollow. They saw scarla talking to another scarlet macaw, but this one looked more masculine. They landed in front of her hollow and jewel called out her name. Scarla looked outside and saw blu and jewel smiling. "I see you have a guest." Said blu.

"Oh yeah. This is Antonio. Antonio, blu and jewel. Blu and jewel, Antonio." Said scarla as she introduced both companies. "Good afternoon." Greeted blu and jewel. "Your blu? The blue macaw they said who freed all the birds from the plane and killed Nigel?" asks Antonio.

"Yeah. But don't give me too much praises." Said blu. "sure." Said Antonio. "You`ve finally found someone in a short time." Said jewel as she calculated how long it took to get blu.

"Yeah, my boyfriend." Said scarla. Antonio seemed jumpy and nervous around scarla but can talk normal.

"My friends were one of the birds that were captured by Nigel. He said he saw you and everyone including your mate thought you were dead. So I'm very thankful for saving him." Said Antonio.

"Your welcome. Wonder how thunder`s doing with Serra." Said blu to jewel as he was nervous if thunder was going to flip-out.

* * *

_**Back to thunder and Serra:**_

Serra was slowly advancing towards thunder with an evil grin attached to her face. "Serra, please don't do these!" pleaded thunder. "No, you and I will be together. This is the perfect time; no Captain Blu. No sergeant storm, even though he thinks we look good together. No Lee to interrupt." She said with lust burning in her eyes.

She jumped on thunder and began kissing him. "Please don't!" said thunder as he escaped from her grasp. "Why? Don't you like me?" she asks crying. "It's not like that." Said thunder as he took her wing and bring it to his chest. "Then what is it then?" she cried.

"It's just…it's just… it's just too early. And I suddenly had this feeling that adores you for who you are. Not how you look." Said thunder with care. Serra hugged thunder and cried in his chest, while thunder wrapped his wings around her and kissed the top of her forehead. _**"I have to thank Carlos and blu for setting this plan for me!"**_ she though.

"Hey, why don't we go to the club tonight?" offered thunder. "Why?" asks Serra. "Dah! Our first date." Said thunder. Serra couldn't believe what thunder just said. _**"Did…did he really mean it?"**_ she asks herself in her mind. "You mean it?" she asks him.

"Of course. You like me, I like you. We need to have a date." Said thunder. "What time should we go?" asks Serra. "I don't know. What time do you think is the best?" he asks her. "Let's go at ten. How's that's sound?" she asks her new and first boyfriend.

"Perfect." Said thunder as he agreed with her. "Wait, do you think about Capt? will not be angry about this?" asks Serra nervous. "He won`t, because he was the one who pushed me." Said thunder.

* * *

_**Back to blu and jewel:**_

It has been three hours after they arrived at scarla`s hollow and they had to go to Rafael's hollow and meet the eighteen deadly chicks of theirs. "It's been nice talking to you guys." Said jewel as they exit the hollow. "yeah, we still have to encounter Rafael`s little de…I mean kids of his." Said blu. "Sure, see you around." Said scarla. "Yeah, see ya!" Said jewel and blu as they flew to Rafael`s place.

Blu and jewel flew to Rafael`s place. The whole flight took almost five minutes and finally they saw the couples hollow with their over rated de…children. They both landed in front of the hollow to keep away from their sudden attacks. The two toucans were inside busily admiring their new blessing. Blu was the first to call. "Can we come in?" asks blu.

The toucans looked at the entrance and smile warmly at the macaws. "Yeah, come in. we`ve been waiting for you two." Said Eva. Blu and jewel entered the spacious hollow and sat in the log that acts as a chair. "I see their not as energetic they had been in our first encounter." Said blu. "You can say that again." Agreed Rafael. "So, is it a boy or a girl?" asks jewel. "It's a girl." Said Rafael. "Seems like I lost our bet." He added. All the birds inside chuckled.

"Tell us, how you did it?" asks jewel. "Did what?" asks Eva confused. "You know… your children." Said jewel motioning her wing-tip to the horde of toucans playing not violently. "Oh that? You just have to be the boss. That goes for your _mate_, too." Said Eva as she eyed Rafael with an _**"you ain`t going nowhere"**_ look. "I have to learn that one day." Said jewel as she eyed blu seductively. Blu noticed how jewel had looked at him and smiled nervously.

Rafael was going to talk about guys stuff with blu and give him a warning about jewel and females. "Uh, jewel. Do you mind if I borrow blu for a sec?" said Rafael as he butted in their conversation. "Sure, but don't take him away from me for too long." Said jewel. "Yes, sure. C`Mon blu, follow me riiiiiiiight oveeer there." Said Rafael as he motioned his wing to a tree that would be thirty meters away from them.

Blu and Rafael flew towards the tree Rafael had motioned while jewel looked at blu with worried eyes. Eva noticed how jewel looked at blu and said. "it's getting hard to contain it in you, huh?" said Eva as she got jewel`s attention. "What do you mean?" asks jewel trying to hide her blushing face. "You want to mate with him, do ya?" said Eva. "Well, uh, uh…yeah!" said jewel defeated. "Don't worry. You`ll have it sooner or later." Said Eva.

"Yeah. Eva, can I asks you something?" said jewel. "Sure. What you need méja?" said Eva. "Well, you know female birds get in heat?" said jewel. "Yeah. Been there. So, get to the point." Said Eva getting interested. "if I or my sisters get`s in heat. Can you help us out?" said jewel uneasily.

"Oh you mean chase them for you?" asks Eva. "Yeah, something likes that." Said jewel as what Eva said was quite close to what she was going to say. "Oh sure. Been needing some exercise this days." Said Eva. "thanks." Said jewel. "No problem." Said Eva as they entered the hollow to talk more.

* * *

_**Back with Rafael and blu:**_

Rafael and blu landed on the base of the tree Rafael pointed. "Why did you bring me here Raff?" asks blu. "Blu, I brought you here to warn you." Said Rafael half serious and half fatherly tone. "What for?" asks blu. "About jewel and other females." Said Rafael. "What about `em?" asks blu.

"Blu, you should warn your brothers about them. Because if they get in the _heat_, they will do anything to satisfy their lust and will go head on to anyone who stands in their way. Now here`s where you can in, you are the oldest of your brothers, you should tell them this before it's too late. And remember, women tend to stick together and will not think twice on helping their fellow women." Said Rafael.

"Don't worry, I got this. It's not like jewel`s the first girl that I encountered in the _heat_." Said blu bluntly. "Really?" asks Rafael shocked. "Hell yeah. That's why I stayed indoors and not outdoors." chuckled blu.

"Ok, but still. Remember what I told you. And do me a favor?" said Rafael. "Sure." Said blu ready to help. "Don't tell any women about our talk. Especially not even jewel." said Rafael. "You can count on me. By the way, why not?" asks blu.

"I don't want them to think I am some kind of prick or jerk." Said Rafael. "Ok, let's go. I'm missing my jewel by the second." Said blu. Blu and Rafael flew back to jewel and Eva so they could rest. They landed in front of the hollow and blu called jewel and they both flew back to their hollow. "So, what did you and Rafael talked about?" asks jewel. "Guys stuff. You wouldn't understand." Said blu. "O.k." said jewel before they landed in their hollow.

"Blu, can you get us dinner?" asks jewel humbly. "Sure, wait here." said blu as he flew towards the mango tree. Jewel sat in the hollow thinking what does blu meant by _**"guy stuff"**_. "What does he mean by guy stuff?" asks jewel to herself. Blu returned with two large mangoes. "I'm back. Let's dig in." said blu as he landed inside and gave jewel her mango.

Blu and jewel ate their mango for straight ten minutes without talking and disposed it outside so it would then make another closer mango tree in the future. They lay down on their stomachs and talked for a while before falling to sleep.

* * *

_**Back with Thunder and Serra:**_

Thunder and Serra was dancing in the dance floor like there`s no tomorrow. After five songs, they went in the small table and talked about their similarities. It turned out that they have almost everything in common. After that, thunder escorted Serra back to her hollow. "Thanks thunder. It was the greatest night I ever had." Said Serra. "Hey, I weren't the only one who had fun tonight, right? So, thank you too." Said thunder making Serra blush.

Thunder was about leave when Serra called his name. "Thunder!" she shouted. "Yeah?" asks thunder. "Come here?" asks Serra. Thunder flew back in front of Serra and Serra suddenly pulled him for a kiss. "Goodnight!" she said soothingly. "Goodnight to you too, Señorita!" said thunder dreamily as he flew back to his hollow.

"Hmm, I like that." She said to him. "Then I should call you that nickname for now on, huh?" he asks. "Not all the time. I still like my real name, Serra." Said Serra. "Alright." He answered her.

"So, can I get another good-bye kiss?" he asks with puppy-dog eyes. "Oh fine. Only on…"but was interrupted when thunder pulled her head and kissed her very passionately. Serra melted in the kiss and kissed back; they kissed for the whole five minutes and pulled away.

"Wow, I'm sorry. I just lost it." Said thunder. "No, it's alright." Said Serra dreamily. "So, uh good-bye again and see you tomorrow." Said thunder. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." Said Serra as they said their good-byes for the night.

Serra walked back inside her hollow and closed the door for security and lay down on her stomach. "Oh, what a night?" she asked herself dreamily. She closed her eyes and dreamt of herself in thunders wings.

On the other hand, thunder has just arrived at his hollow and lay on his stomach until he was comfortable. "I sure am good with ladies." He complimented himself and gave out a short chuckle. "Can`t my life get any better?" he asks himself happily before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**so, what y`all think? please reviiiiiieeewww! **

**four more chapters and my first is done. cant wait foe the ending.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	11. Ch 11:Shocking betrayal and a wild chase

**heres chapter 11. there will be two more chapters like this. enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Shocking betrayal and a wild chase**

Blu woke up feeling so energized. He took a glimpsed on his right and saw his love of his life sleeping peacefully. He stood up to his limit and prepared to get mangoes for their breakfast. He jumped from his tree and went to the mango tree that was five minutes away.

He landed and picked two mangoes, something caught his attention… his brothers were suppose to get breakfast at the same time he does but he didn't care, maybe they're still sleeping. He went back to his hollow and saw jewel already awake.

"Why don't I ever get to wake up the same time as you?" asks jewel soothingly. "maybe your just tired yesterday and needed more of your beauty sleep?" said blu as he dropped the mangoes in the floor and gave jewel one. "Yeah, maybe like that." Said jewel with soothing tone.

"_Is something wrong with her today?"_ He thought curiously. "Jewel, love. Is there anything wrong?" asks blu while they ate their mangoes. "No, why?" asks jewel without losing the tone she`s using. "Nothing." Said blu. They finished their fair share and deposed of it.

Jewel turned to blu with lustfully eyes. "So, blu…do you want it_ now_…or…_later_?" asks jewel lovingly. "Want what _now_? Or _later_?" he asks not fully getting what she meant. "Oh blu, you need to think of your fantasies and more of your dirty thoughts." Said jewel as she started advancing to him and eyed him evilly. Blu just looked at her curiously and still thinking that there`s something's wrong with her today.

When jewel reached blu, she suddenly pinned him on the floor and started kissing him all over his face. At all of the sudden, it smacked right on the face hard. She was trying to seduce him on mating with her. Blu tried reasoning with her but she would just slap his face playfully and keep kissing him.

Until one idea came to him, he looked at the main entrance and saw he was just a few inches away from it. "Ok, jewel. you win, let`s do it." Said blu faking his defeat. "You mean it?" she asks gleefully. He faked nodding and looked at her in the eyes. "But first, you need to get of me." Said blu. "Why?" she asks confused. "So I can get in a better position." Said blu…_fake_.

Jewel got of him and blu stood up while jewel lay on her stomach waiting for him to join her. Blu winked at her making her blush but it wasn't to make her blush, it was to tell her she fell for it. "See ya!" said blu before darting out of the hollow and started flying away. Jewel smacked her head. _"How could I have fell for that?"_ she asks herself angrily.

Blu looked at his sides and saw his brothers flying with him. "What's going on?" asks blu. "Blu, they`re in a _heat_!" exclaimed azule. "Yeah, look!" said France as they looked behind them; they saw jewel, M.J and sapphire with lustful eyes. They started flying in zigzags in the trees trying to lose them, but to no avail, they just flew without even loosing focus.

"This ain`t working!" Declared azule. "let`s go to Scarla. Maybe she can help." Said blu as they turned to Scarla`s hollow in which was just ten minutes flight. If only blu did remember about what Rafael has warned him about females tending to stick together.

They arrived at her hollow and France called her name out loud. Scarla came out looking who called her and saw blu and his brothers. "Hey guys. What`s going on?" she asks.

"Its jewel… and her… sisters." Said blu as they landed and panted in the branch of her hollow.

"What! Did something happened to them?" asks scarla terrified. "No, their…their…" said azule as he panted. "Their what?" asks scarla. "They're in a _heat!_" said France. _"Oh, is that so? This day will be fun."_ She thought evilly.

"Really? Are they gonna kill you if you don't do what they want?" asks scarla. "Hell no! They`re forcing us too!" said blu

"We knew you three would be here." Said jewel as she and her sisters and Serra emerged from the bushes. "C`mon, let's talk some sense to them." Said scarla as she lured them in her trap. She winked at jewel and her sisters and they smiled more evilly.

She peek from the leaves and went behind them acting like she`s still observing.

She suddenly smacked blu and his brothers in their head and they all fell from the branch. Blu and his brother held their wing in their heads trying to control the pain. Scarla landed on top of blu while Serra landed on top of both France and azule.

"Oh my god…scarla what was that for?" asks blu still having his wings on his head. Scarla and Serra both giggled. "This is gonna be fun and I'm joining it." Said scarla sounding like she wants a _six some_.

"Serra, get off of me or you're dismissed!" Said France. "Sorry Admiral. Only captain blu can order me." said Serra. "What?" said azule and France. "Alright jewel. They`re all yours." Said scarla as she and Serra let go of them and changed with jewel and her sisters.

Jewel smiled at her and placed her talon on one of blu`s wing. "So, blu…do you want it _now_ or_ later_? Because if later, it would be more romantic." Said jewel as she ran her wing-tip to his chest.

Blu heard scarla and Serra laughing. Then came out of nowhere was Antonio and thunder. "What in blazes is going on here?" asks thunder shocked to see his officers on their girlfriends' mercy. Blu saw this chance to get away from them.

"Quick! Thunder, Antonio! Distract both scarla and Serra, now!" said blu. "What do you want us to do?" asks Antonio. "Anything! Damn `it" said France irritated.

Serra and scarla though that they could over smart their boyfriends until thunder pulled Serra for a deep, long kiss and Antonio pulled scarla for a kiss, too. Blu was surprised on what thunder just did and went back to jewel. Both of the female scarlet macaws melted to the kiss and kissed back.

"Fine, we`ll do It." said blu. "Really? No more faking?" asks jewel. Blu nodded and looked at jewel with fake "ok" eyes. Jewel and her sisters got off them and suddenly…blu and his brothers flew away.

"Get back here, blu!" shouted jewel. Blu and his brothers can`t help it but laugh as hard as they can while flying to Rafael`s hollow. "Come and get us!" taunted azule. "Things just getting better and better." Said sapphire. "Ohh yeah!" agreed both jewel and M.J.

Blu and his brother landed on Rafael's hollow exhausted from keeping away from their counter-parts. The toucan children jumped on them and started playing with them less violently. "Kids, not right now." Said blu as they removed the kids. "Rafael!" shouted blu.

Rafael heard him and walked outside. _"Geez man. You are becoming like your brothers."_ Thought Rafael. "Anything wrong, amigos?" asks Rafael. "No!" said blu and his brothers together. "Really? Why are you three here then?" asks Rafael as he crossed his wing.

"Because jewel and her sisters are in heat." Said France. "_Meu Deus_!" said Rafael as his prediction was right. "I know!" agreed azule. "Can you help us?" asks blu.

"No he can`t!" said Eva as she came outside the hollow. "Why not?" asks blu. "Because you three are already trapped. "What do you mean?" ask the three boys. "Because she`s with us!" Said jewel smiling as they landed in front of them.

* * *

_**sorry for a short chapter. the next chapter would be just like this and please review this chapter.**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	12. Ch 12: We give up!

**sorry for taking long for this chapter. school has just started this Wednesday 5th of Sept. enjoy mates! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: We give up!**

Blu looked at jewel with fear and then back to Eva. Both of them smiled evilly at them. "Rafael?" whispered blu to Rafael. "Yeah, amigo?" asks Rafael. "Can you handle, your girl?" asks blu. "I'll try." Said Rafael. Blu looked at his brothers and nodded.

"So blu…you want it now or later?" asks jewel. "What about…I don't know, after you catch me?" asks blu teasingly. "I'm gonna make you love being alone with me when we`re over it." Said jewel seductively. "You're on." Said blu. He turned to Rafael. "_Rafael now_!" he declared.

Rafael did the first thing that popped in his mind; he jumped on Eva and held her still in his wings while she struggles to get free. "You're going to regret this my _pudgy papaya_." Said Eva to her mate. "Already regretting." Said Rafael as his mate was stronger than him.

Blu and his brothers flew away to the aviary for help. Jewel saw them getting away again and flew against them. "C`Mon, they`re getting away!" said jewel as she and hers sisters flew.

Blu and his brother reached the aviary and saw tulio inside. They searched for an open window and saw one just in front of tulio. They flew in extra exhausted. Tulio noticed them and went to them. "You guys alright?" asks tulio. Blu and his brothers shook their tiny, messy, ruffled feathered heads. "No? wait…where`s jewel and sisters?" asks tulio.

Blu grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote. "_Jewel and her sisters are in __**heat **__and are forcing us to mate with them_." It said. Tulio arched an eyebrow and asks. "Is that so?" he asks. Blu and his brothers nodded curiously. Tulio noticed this and thought of something else so it doesn't blow his cover. "Alright. Come here." Said tulio as he placed his hands in front of them to step to. They all walked to his hand and he grabbed them firmly and walked to the window and threw them all out.

They all acted fast and flew before hitting their faces in the ground. "That was the dumbest thing ever." Complained France. They saw tulio placed a sticky note in the window. "I've been waiting for this moment. Tell me what happens." Their temper went to the limit and over it. Blu and azule gave out a furious scream and flew while France thought. **"What could go wrong if I did it?"** he asks himself in his mind. "**Maybe time will tell.**" He thought as he shrugged the question away.

Jewel and her sisters were watching the whole time. They were happy that tulio was on their side. "So, where are they going now?" asks sapphire. "I got one." Said M.J. "where?" asks both jewel and sapphire. "They might go to Linda's. Let's go." Said M.J as they flew to Linda's bookstore.

Jewel was right, blu and his brothers were going to Linda to hide. While on the other side of the jungle, Eva was telling her children to keep their father down until she comes back. She flew up to the highest point a bird could fly and saw three light blue birds following three dark ones in the front. She flew towards those blue birds but behind and she reached jewel and her sisters fast.

"So, what I missed?" she asks. "Not very much." Said a lustful sapphire. Blu and his brothers reached the bookstore and went in the open window. They saw Linda drying her hair with the blower in her hand. And she was wearing a bathrobe and her slippers were a little wet from her previous bath. "Linda! Help us, please?" pleaded blu. "guys, what`s wrong? Where`s jewel and her sisters?" asks Linda terrified something might has happen to them. "there`s nothing wrong with them. They are just like kids with sugar rush." Said azule reassuringly. "Oh, so they`re in a _heat_?" asks Linda. "yeah." said France.

Moments later, they heard four familiar huffs. They turned around and saw jewel, sapphire, M.J and Eva in the counter looking at them, slowly piercing their souls. "You know…sometimes, I think books are the magnet and you're the piece of metal. And I am attached to you…where ever you _go_!" said jewel teasingly. Blu gulped while Linda was shocked on what jewel had just said.

Something popped on France`s mind and when he looked up, he saw the hidden traps, reloaded. He pulled his brothers heads near his and whispered. "See those traps?" he asks as he pointed his wing-tip at the ceiling. "yeah." chorused blu and azule. "Do what I do and we`re all home-free." He said as he flew in the ceiling without hitting the hidden switches that could activate one of the traps.

Blu and azule flew with him 2 inches below the tripwires. Jewel and her sisters, plus Eva, flew higher and was caught by nets and were hanging on the ceiling like spider bait. Blu and his brothers had one more place to go: _BRANCH 02_. They flew towards the statue of Christ the redeemer and fast before they get free and forgot to say good-bye to Linda.

Linda walked to jewel and the others and untied them. She bent to eye level with her and spoke. "Play nice, ok?" said Linda as she winked at the three blue macaws and they all flew towards the redeemer statue. Sapphire saw their future mates flew at the bottom of the statue. They all headed there and saw blue and his brothers looking for the door-way. But all they can find is bush, bush and worms.

Jewel and her sisters and Eva position themselves in the nearby tree and watched them. "What now?" asks Eva. "We wait." said jewel. "Wait for what?" asks sapphire. "Wait for them to go back home. Then we`ll strike hard and fast." Said jewel. "Yeah, that way…they can`t get away." Agreed M.J.

It didn't take long before blu and his brothers got tired looking for the entrance and they went back to the jungle. "I give, man. I'm tired running." Said azule before levitating in the air. "Yeah, me too. Lets not be chickens and give them what they want." Agreed France. "I guess so…" sighed blu before flying back.

Blu and his brothers flew back to their hollow while jewel, her sisters and Eva followed silently. They reached their hollows and was about to closed the doors when jewel and her sisters rammed blu and his brothers in their hollows.

"Jewel, not so rough, please?" said blu weakly. "Why, too soft to handle a girl like me?" asks jewel. "You can say that." Said blu making jewel chuckled. "Oh blu, you're so full of everything a girl could ever ask." Said jewel sweetly. "And you`re too, for a man could even ask." Joked blu. Jewel blushed at blu`s joke and gave him a kiss.

"What happened to Eva?" asks blu. "She went home when we saw you guys go back." said jewel. "Oh ok." Said blu. "Jewel, if you want to have children with me. I will give you what you want." Said blu. "Blu, I don't need to have a family to be happy. I just want to be your mate." Said jewel.

"Well, how should we do it? I don't even know what to do." Said blu. "Even I don't know what to do. But I have a good guess how." Said jewel. "Really? How?" asks blu stupidly. "Oh blu, do you want me to tell you or I'll just show you?" asks jewel seductively. "I don't know…why don't you show me?" asks blu teasingly.

* * *

**45 minutes later after some seriously loud love making...**

Blu rolled off jewel after becoming official and was breathing heavily. "wow, we`re finally together. No matter what." Said jewel looking at her mate while panting really hard. "Not even _death _can separate us." She added before giving him a kiss. "Not even _death_." Agreed blu. Blu and jewel kissed one more time before closing their eyes to sleep and regain their energy for tomorrow.

* * *

On France`s hollow, France and M.J was breathing heavily after their bond sealing together for the rest of their lives. You sure do know how to show a girl a good time." Complimented M.J. "well…you… really know…how to handle yourself pretty well." Said France kissing his mate in the cheeks.

"We are finally bonded." Said M.J having a tear of joy ran in her face. "yeah, but there`s no need to cry. We will never be separated." Said France. "You promise?" said M.J. "yes, I promise. It would kill me to see you in pain." Said France.

M.J leaned to France and gave him the longest and most passionate kiss yet. "I love you." Said M.J. "I love you too. Marry Jane." Said France. "let`s get some sleep." He added. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired. And it`s been a long tiring day catching you and your brothers." said M.J.

"Well, you don't need to catch me again. You can now just tell me what you want… and _poof_ done." Said France. "Yeah. Now we don't need to catch each other." Said M.J giggling before falling to sleep. France looked at his wife once more and planted a kiss on her head before going to sleep.

* * *

On the other hand with azule. Azule was under sapphire both trying to catch their breath. "I think I need more exercise." said azule. "me too. But now we are together, aren't we?" said sapphire making a point to him.

Azule realized this and blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, we are." Agreed azule. Sapphire gave out a yawn and azule noticed it. "_I think…I think_…I think someone`s tired of our first love session." Said azule sleepily. "look…who`s…talking." Said a sleepy sapphire teasingly.

"Goodnight." Said sapphire. "Goodnight to you too." Said azule before sharing a goodnight kiss. They closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**hope you like this chapter. sorry for a really short chapter this days. next chapter is the last chapter and i know people will be requesting a lemon...so eh, i dont know...persuade me! **

**ps: dont forget to review.**

**joke: they might get some complains about a lot of noise they all maid? hehehehe.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	13. Ch 13:Greatest surprise and strange mood

**here is the last chapter of my very first story. enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: greatest surprise and strange mood!**

Jewel woke up earlier than blu and was feeling a little bit tired and heavy. She didn't have the slightest idea why she was feeling this. She looked at blu and the memory of their bonding flashed on her eyes and she blushed madly.

Jewel saw blu stirred and decided to wake him up. She nudged him but he didn't even open his eyes or anything; he just gave out a small snore but suppressed it. "Makarov…will…pay…for what he…has done…to…our…parents." Mumbled blu. Jewel heard him and thought he was just dreaming of his past about revenge. She nudged him again and he opens his eyes slowly and looks at the one who woke him. He saw a blue blurry face and when his vision came to focus, he saw jewels face smiling at him.

"Good morning, my love." Said blu as he kissed her in the cheeks. "Good morning sleepy head." Said jewel as she returned the kiss. Blu rose to his full height and decided to get breakfast. "What would you want for breakfast, dear?" asks blu. "Mango, please." Said jewel. "Mango it is. Be right back." said blu as he went to get breakfast for them.

Three minutes later, blu returned with two mangoes in his talons. He placed one in front of jewel and ate his. Jewel started munching at the mango so fast that she caught blu`s attention. "Wow jewel! Quite the appetite you have today. Better save some for lunch." Joked blu.

Blu was expecting her to laugh at his joke, but she did the other way; she went like a time bomb and gave him a death glare in which he flinched. "Are you calling me fat?" asks jewel full of rage. "What! No, I…I was only saying slow down a bit. You might choke if you eat too fast. That's all." Said blu nervously.

Jewel noticed her expression changed from happy to full of hate. Blu didn't know what was with her; even she didn't have the slightest idea why she went off like that at him. She looked at her feet and was expecting blu to shout at her why she went like that at him; but he just picked her wings and pulled her in a hug and looked at her turquoise eyes with _**"I'm not angry"**_ look on his face.

Is everything alright?" asks blu concerned. "Yeah. I'm sorry if I went off like that." Said jewel sadly before crying. "There, there. There`s no need to cry. I don't know why you went off like that, but all I can tell you is that I will never be angry at you." Said blu.

Jewel wiped her tears away and smile at him lovingly. "Thanks. You always keep me happy." Said jewel before kissing him on the beak. Blu kissed back and said. "Hey, it's my job. It's to keep you smiling everyday of your life." Said blu after separating from the kiss.

They continued eating but jewel asked blu to get her one more and so he did. He returned a minute later with another mango and gave it to her. Jewel started munching her second mango faster and finished faster than usual. Blu was about to say one more joke when he remembered what would jewel say if he did. He was even more scared of what she would do than say to him if he say one more joke about here appetite.

After eating her second mango, she felt a sharp pain on her stomach and placed her wing to it to suppress it but to no avail, it just got worse. She fell to her knees and blu quickly rushed to her aid and asked what was happening. "Are you alright?" he asks. "Do I look alright?" asks jewel angrily and in pain. "Well technically no. sorry for asking." Said blu.

"That's alright. It`s gone now. It must be something I ate." said jewel. "So you're saying that I got you a bad fruit?" asks blu kinda hurt. "What? No, no! It must be my stomach being tired with mangoes." said jewel. Blu smiled at her because he got her in one of his jokes. "Nah, it`s alright. I was just joking." Said blu as he forgot not to joke at her.

Jewel took it as an insult again and slapped blu on the face hard. "Hey, what was that for?" asks blu rubbing the impact spot. "That's for saying a bad joke." Said jewel. Blu looked at her at disbelief and saw she was holding her laughter. Jewel couldn't hold her laughter anymore and burst to laughter. "Oh you should have seen the look on your face." Laughed jewel.

Blu smiled at her sight laughing. He pulled jewel for a kiss and said. "You know something." Said blu. "Yeah?" asks jewel. "You don't hit like a girl should hit." Joked blu. Jewel found the joke funny and laughed. "That's for saying bad jokes." She said. "Yeah, ouch by the way." Said blu. Jewel laughed harder at his joke.

Moments later, Carlos and Clara flew inside their hollow with large grins intact on their faces. "what`s with the smile?" asks blu as he realized their expression. Carlos and Clara`s smile got larger from his question. "Congratulation for now being mates." Chorused Carlos and Clara happily. "Thanks dude and dudette." Said blu. Jewel thanked them too and talked for a while.

"Hey guys. Sorry to break our fun talk, but I need to take jewel to tulio for check up." Interrupted blu. "sure." Said Clara. "Yeah, but why?" asks Carlos. "She had a stomach ache earlier before you two came and I and azule don't have any medicines in our storage." Said blu.

"Blu, I don't need tulio. It was just a small pain. That's all." Said jewel trying to get away from meeting tulio again. "that`s a-ight. It`s just a checkup jewel. If anything happens because of blu, he will have to deal with Clara." Said Carlos in his pure American accent. Clara gave blu a "keep your mate safe" look and with a death glare. "Cool. So see ya later?" asks blu. "Yeah, see ya dudes." Said Carlos. He and Clara left and went back to get their kids from boom and his annoying twits.

Blu looked at jewel again and saw puppy dog eyes. "That ain`t working this time." Said blu. jewel made her eyes larger and more adorable and blu said. "What is it?" "Don't take me to tulio." Said jewel trying to hypnotize her husband. "He-he, nice try, honey. But we`re going." Said blu as he pulled jewel out in the entrance.

Jewel tried squirming her wings off blu but he had a very strong grip on her. "Is this your pay back for slapping you?" asks jewel while trying to break free. "You can say that." Said blu as he let jewel go. She thought it was done until he suddenly held her in his talons and flew to the aviary. _"Oh brother!"_ she thought with a sigh.

Blu reached the aviary in an estimated time of ten minutes if it wasn't for jewel`s forceful movement of getting away from tulio. Blu warned her not to move or she will fall and not have enough time to slow the fall. Blu and jewel saw their siblings in tulio`s table eating some of Linda's delicious hot chocolates and cookie. "what`s cookin`?" asks blu as he place jewel down next to him. "Well, sapphire and M.J has some stomach aches and we brought them here." Said azule as he rubbed his wing on sapphire`s back.

Sapphire loved it when azule does it; it makes her feel safe and loved. M.J was eating just like jewel and sapphire, their mates didn't have the slightest idea about their situation. France pulled his brothers away from their mates for a while. "Sapphire, jewel…you don't mind I burrow my brothers for a while? I give them back as quickly as possible." Said France. "Sure." Said both sapphire and jewel.

France pulled his brothers in the far corner in the left of the table and said. "a-ight, who has a slightest idea why they act a little aggressive, today?" asks France. "Dunno." Shrugged blu. "I heard and read this situation before but I forgot where and what." Said azule. "alright, at least tulio will determine what`s there situation for us." Said France as he gave blu and azule back to their mates.

Moments later, tulio came in and saw his favorite patients, in which they didn't like him a lot. Tulio walked to them with smiling face and went eye-to-eye level with them. "What seems to be the urge for you six to be here?" asks tulio as Linda entered the room. Linda went them and took the dishes and cups that was on the table and went the kitchen. Blu made some signals but tulio only saw blu making a fool of himself. So, he went to get a piece of paper and pen for him to write.

A minute later, he returned with the things he needed and gave him it. Blu took the paper and pen and wrote the reason why they were there. "There seems to be a situation about jewel and her sisters." Said the note as he passed it to tulio. "About what?" he asks as he gave the note back for him to write. "They seem to be acting a little aggressive and have an urge for different kinds of food." It said again as he passed it for the second time.

Tulio looked at jewel and her sisters and saw them smile at him; he didn't want to be rude and gave them a friendly smile. He looked at the note and turned his head to blu and the note again and the girls. After some time looking at the things and birds in front of him, he went to the girls and picked them up with care. After picking them all up carefully, he quickly went to the lab and did some non-instrumental checkups (no injection or needles).

Blu and his brother waited patiently for ten minutes and tulio finally came back. He set the girls on the table with more and extra cautiousness. Jewel and her sisters had a large grin on their faces. Blu and his brothers gave them a nervous smile and went to them. "So, any answers to your situations yet?" asks blu. Jewel and her sisters' grin became larger and said excitedly.

"**We`re pregnant!"**

* * *

_**never thought i would make it this far before i even wrote it in the first place. because of this, my English skills improved a lot better. thanks for giving me the great comments. **_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**NOTE: i`ll be writing the second story that takes after this for a while. so it wont be as fast as it usually did. sorry for taking so long to upload this one. got quite distracted playing battlefield 3 multiplayer and other stuff (what i mean is school and homework)**


End file.
